Sweeping
by Armin its a ThugLife
Summary: A large percentage of these people live here on this misery,rich people live here too,they are mixed in the criminal world,but everyone knows where they belong,but the truth is... All of them wanted is to run in danger and feel powerful,none of these people are forced to participate in this sickly world,they know where they are getting into... right?. On hiato... Sorry.
1. Criminals

**ATTENTION:THIS FIC ITS EXTREMELY VIOLENT AND CONTAINS RAPE,BRUTAL DEATHS AND MIND FUCKS WITH STRONG LANGUAGE!** **,ITS ABOUT MODERN CRIMINAL WORLD WITH CHARACTERS OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN,I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS,JUST THIS FIC,SOO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CLOSE THIS BROWSER NOW!,CHILDREN STAY ALWAY FROM THIS FIC!... I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

 **People commit crimes all the time,drug and weapons trafficking,prostitution,assaults,murders and more. A large percentage of these people live here on this misery,rich people live here too,they are mixed in the criminal world,but everyone knows where they belong,but the truth is... All of them wanted is to run in danger and feel powerful,none of these people are forced to participate in this sickly world,they know where they are getting into... right?.**

 _ **Detroit - Michingan**_

 _ **11 pm, on April 14, 2015**_

near a poor community,Hotel Blue Three Towers,is an old building with walls leaking and deteriorated tint,rainy night of Tuesday,obscure town,a man is watching through the window,it is dangerous to walk in the streets even though day,prostitutes,drug dealers and users are amassed in this streets all to get what they need... Money and pleasure. He goes to the fridge and grabs a beer and then sit on the couch,Drinking beer while seeing the news on a 14-inch old TV,where a reporter interviewing this Police chief.

" _ **Delegate Ackerman how you explain all these murders taking place in Detroit and why all the victims are criminals?**_ ".

The delegate is a woman with black hair,who was wearing a dark red scarf.

" _ **There is someone who is making role of vigilante on Detroit streets,we don't know his identity or why hes doing this,what we know is that now he is a criminal,and not going to be better than the others,he is very dangerous,we are on his trail and we not will rest until he is on the jail.**_ "

' _This woman is weird,maybe i have seen her somewhere?..._ '

The reporter was doing other questions,but the phone rings.

"Ah?"

a distorted voice on the other side answers:

("it's time.")

"Yes... I'm going for it"

("the payment'll will be in the same place.")

"leave it to me"

phone goes off. The man gets up, dresses in a black shirt and cargo pants with the same color, put on his boots, take a large bag and walks out the door.

* * *

 **There are three powerful Mafia** **families in Detroit ...**

 _ **Reiss**_ :Are the most powerful,the "Royalty" of the criminal world,are elegant but very dangerous,has many mansions and luxury cars... They smuggle weapons,negotiate murders,and make great assaults. current leader its _**Historia Reiss.**_

 **Titans Gang** :Gangsters with reputation,they sell a new drug called "Titans Shift" or "TS". The users of this Drug are aggressive and get a "buff" physically, having a enormous hunger,becoming almost a zombie,its a devastating drug,who uses it have no return. current leader its the **Ape Titan**

 **MP,Military Police** : the police is very influential in the world of crime,are very corrupt,and facilitate the work of criminals for money,also Some dirty jobs such as witnesselimination,extortion etc... The military police have four liders, _ **Mikasa Ackerman**_ is one of them. ( she hates so much corruption, but can not prevent it to destroy the **Military Police** ).

* * *

One in the morning,within the community ...

gangsters are doing a great deal of cocaine and weapons,are trading in a narrow passage of the streets,no one goes through these parts in these hours,there are fifteen people,armed with pistols and shotguns,is not a very powerful gang,they are new,so no one will miss them...

the assassin approaches under sewer,when he comes near the manhole he whispers:

" _ **Fucking great**_ "

a van was on top of the manhole,which would be the exit,he drops the bag and starts to search,he takes two c3 explosive packs and plant them underneath the van

" _ **This is gonna hurt Them right in their asses**_ "

he grabs his bag and runs to the end of the tunnel,takes a **M16 Caliber 7.62** with red dot,and three loaders,a **Desert eagle .50** with two loaders,and a _**combat knife**_ and _**two grenades of light.**_

"this need to work..."

he grabs the detonator and starts a count.

"One, two, _**THREE**_!"

 **BOOM**

he runs again for the manhole,the van exploded and is out of the way,a lot of smoke and dead criminals in the detonation,seven died with one leader included (there are two leaders) _**remaining eight of them now**_ ,taking the _**M16 7.62 caliber**_ **rifle** he start shooting like crazy,not knowing where they would be,because there have a lot of smoke,burning two loaders on the process, killing three bandits. With this start a intense firefight,he go behind the van for protection.

" **FUCK THIS SHIT!** "

the assassin took his _**light grenade**_ ,and threw over the van,criminals were all blind because they are not expecting it

" **I'm blind son of a bitch**!"

" **Shoot the fucking GUNS**!"

" **i dont see nothing Fuck!** "

holding his **M16** ,he burned his last loader in over three bandits,the assassin yelled " **DIE YOU SCUM!,YOU ARE ALL TRASH!** "

the last leader have no escape without going through the assassin, he sent his right arm to kill the enemie, while he was looking for some way out.

The right arm of the leader obeyed and stood against a wall waiting for the enemie,when he finally caught him in surprise,the killer took a hard punch in the face,he lost his **M** _ **16**_ ,and started a fist fight,He tried to avoid the punches but the Thug are Fast,the right arm tackled the assassin and started to punch him on the face,the assassin had broken his nose,it's hurting a lot,he tries to fight back with kicks,hitting the face of another man,he grabs quickly his combat knife and stabs that Thug,several and several times until that man was all butchered... He stops now,soaked blood... he Decides to fix the his broken nose

 ***CLUTH***

" _ **Fucking hell, this hurts** **!**_ "

after fixing his nose,he goes to the boss,that man is trembling of fear in the corner,pathetic

"PLEASE spare me,takes all my money,drugs,anything,DON'T hurt me!"

cried the criminal

" _ **You are really a Fucking waste of time,you trash piece of shity!,do you have not shame? your right arm is much better than you,at least he fought and is not pathetic like you... but don't worry,it's just death,nothing serious..."**_

he drew his **Desert Eagle**

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE,PLEASE!"

 ***BOWN*** one shot in the leg,the man was screming now.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHRRRR-** " the assassin shoved The Desert Eagle .50 in his mount

the thug saw the eyes of Emerald burning with hatred coming closer

" _ **SHUT FUCK UP!**_ " the assassin yelled in his ear

 ***BOWN*** the man with green orbs exploded the thug head

seeing the dead body,he grabbed his phone and took a Photograph of the two dead leaders... and started walking away

-" _ **shit,i need icy for my nose.**_ "

* * *

 **Well,this is my first fanfiction,i dont have experience,i will be waiting for review for some learning,what do you think of this start?,and i dont speak english soo if have so many errors just tell me,i know this first chapter is small,but i will try to extend it on others chapters... have nice reading!**


	2. Shit Storm is Coming!

_**April 15,three hours in the morning**_

The man with Green eyes arrives at the hotel,it goes straight to the room,put the large bag in the corner and will see the damage of the nose in the mirror,is swelling up,but not too bad,putting ice and analgesics this should solve,he take look at your stained clothes in a dark red color,he decides to shred the clothes,he grabs an iron bucket near the window,put a some alcohol and lights a match, the bucket starts to go up in flames,he open the window to get out the smell of burning,it is good that this building has no fire alarm,after a while he decided to put out the fire because already consumed the entire contents of the bucket, he throws the contents into the toilet and push the flush,feeling rather better,he decides to take a long bath.

filling the hot water, he realizes how tired he is.

'Bath Time' he thought,the hot water gave him a sense of relief to his tanned skin,after a while he began to feel sleepy,decides to sink a little in the water and closed his eyes to "meditate" a little.

Strong deaths scenes pass through his mind, his father being brutally murdered, being shattered by TS users, while her mother was raped and killed in front of his eyes, he was forced to watch everything,he was sexually assaulted and they fractured both of his legs and arms so that he can not flee...

he wakes up gasping in the bathtub,he realizes that was a long time in the bath

" _ **Fuck,again these nightmares**_?"

out of the bathtub and have dried with towel he goes straight to the closet to pick up clothes,he takes a dark green shirt and black trousers,he goes to the bag and takes painkillers,it takes three pills (yes he does not care about dosage),and get a small packet of ice,he sits on the couch and turn on the tv,but nothing good was going on,he pulled out his phone and dialed a number in your contact list.

"Yo?"

a voice distorted answered the phone.

"(Yeager,how as the mission?)"

"Cut this bullshit of "Yeager", _ **A.A**_ ,we worked together for years"

"(I know,sorry _**Eren**_ )"

"Well,the mission is accomplished,I will be sending you the pictures of the two leaders"

"(Okay,you can send now)"

Some after of the two transferring photographs...

"(Eren,one of the bosses is a complete _**charcoal**_ ,what the hell are you doing?)"

"Well,I had some problems to be out of the manhole,your plan was not perfect..."

"(Like how you expect a perfect plan if I never saw the site of the operation,I just figured some things... And you still alive,at least the plan worked right?)"

"Yes,those explosives that you got for me did a great damage"

"(why your voice is so quietly?)"

"I had a little problem and I ended up breaking my nose,are you worried about me?"

"(No, I'm just asking...)"

after a while the distorted voice have speak up again

"(put ice on it.)"

Eren giggled

"You should not worry about me,after all these years of working together,the only thing I know about you is that you are a man... you are not gay right A.A?"

"(Of course not,I consider you my friend now,after all these years we spent all doing _**illegal**_ things,the only thing we can do is cover each other)"

"You are right,but i dont understand why you can't show your identity to me"

"(Look we already had this conversation,if u know anything of me,a shit storm will fall on your head and nothing will save you from getting dirty.)"

"well,i really dont want to get dirty... how much you are deep in this shit?"

"(Well... a little)"

"OK,I'm going to sleep now,painkillers are kicking in,when you come with another service,just warns me and ah,I was almost forgetting,i need some supplies such as ammunition and a few grenades."

"(Okay,your payment'll will be in the weapons bag in the closet of the bus station,you can pick up tomorrow... and destroy and dispose of this phone, will have a new one inside of the bag with my new number, until I contact you again ) "

"leave it to me your _**paranoid**_ ,i will throw it all away, adios."

So,I'll see if I can sleep now with these effects of painkillers,hopefully i'm not wake up because of some stupid nightmare... I lay in bed and it was not long before I start falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Detroit station,eight o'clock in the morning,Mikasa Ackerman was organizing all the paperwork of an attack that took place at dawn in the poorest parts of detroit,she'll be it to investigate the site eight-thirty,which it seems is that the attack was planned and was probably the _**"Punisher"**_ that executed this plan,may be more than one person,difficult to only one person doing all this damage... her assistant walked in the door.

"Miss Ackerman,we are ready to go"

"Stop all that formality Petra,call me Mikasa"

"If u insists Mikasa, u really think that was this _**"Punisher"**_?"

"Yes,who else would kill all this gangs members?"

"You do not think that's a little hm... you know, sorry for my point of view but I think it is not that bad"

"No Petra,yes is a bad thing,a person who decides to kill to solve their problems,has great mental problems,it may be a complete _**maniac**_ ,for me it's not a vigilante but a monster that may be worse than anyone who have passed through this station... "

"Okay... we going?"

"Yup"

Mikasa grabs her coat and scarf and walks out the door next to Petra, the station looks like a hell, people talking loudly and using phones to talk to other departments,a lot of stuff has been going on in this town lately,gang war for territory,mafia feeding all this disorder with drug and arms trafficking and now a professional killer _**"Punisher"**_ ,I am in charge of investigating the _**"vigilante"**_. Leaving the police station,they go straight to a black car,a particular nissan of Mikasa,she does not like to use the police car because it's too showy,Ackerman came into the car,his assistant entered the passenger side closing the door.

she drove off speeding car through the streets of Detroit,passing the crossroads,Petra starts a conversation.

"What do we do when we catch him?"

"what do you mean?"

"Ah, I don't know... You will arrest him right? you know that he be killed in the prison for the damage he did in all the gangs out there right?"

"What is this?... Your are feeling sympathy for him Petra? he's a killer,you can not feel in that way you know...?"

Petra stood,did not want to answer,she was shaking a little,Mikasa knew it,sighed and continued.

"Petra,its two years already,I know it's hard and you have every reason to feel satisfied with the _**"Punisher"**_ but we can not support it and we have to be firm."

"I'm not satisfied,I was just thinking... If I had the same _**strength**_ and _**power**_ ,maybe I'd be _**doing**_ the _**same thing**_... Mikasa after so many years working together,If i was the _**"Punisher"**_ you would arrest me even knowing me?"

Mikasa is quiet for a short time,frightened by his assistant and friend behavior

"Look what I think is that you are not well,I think you should take the day off..."

Petra does not respond to it,she is now looking out of the car,watching the streets and pedestrians pass,Mikasa knows she's lost in her thoughts...The rest of the trip was this complete neutral silence,nearly a half of hour driving to the crime scene,she is parking on a street corner,she saw the poverty of this place,the open sewage,trash to every corner,children playing here as if it are some playground, Mikasa was thinking that these children is likely have great chances to be some type of marginal on the future,because of this harsh reality in which they live,in that thought her stomach wrapped .

Leaving the car, mikasa is faced with several police cars that were driven by the community for the exchanges of fire that took place at dawn, getting close two policemen introduced themselves.

" _ **Marlowe**_ and _**Hitch**_ "

"Ackerman and Miss ral"

"What is the situation?" Mikasa spoke while entered the crime scene between a abandoned building where they were interdicted with several written yellow bands "Police Line do not across," Marlowe followed on her responding

"Many bodies,looks like a war zone,we do not know much of the situation,there are two different gangs here,but they do not fought each other,someone used a strong enough explosive to blow up a van, all the dead are criminals, for what looks, they are doing a deal here with all that cocaine "

"Then someone from outside just walked in and made a little party with them?"

"Yes,probably the _**"Punisher"**_ "

Mikasa gave sigh "Have you tried to find any evidence or clue?"

"No,we are waiting for you guys,all the bodies have already been packed and most identified those who died in the explosion have undergoes tests for obvious reasons to know their identities,here's the pictures of bodies and weapons found,but we only collect the bodies" Marlowe gave to Mikasa the folder with the photos.

"Well, then let's put our hands on dirty" Mikasa said

All agreed shaking their heads,Petra went to the car to grab a big suitcase,which contained all sorts of devices to investigate and storing evidence,the investigation started collecting all the capsules of ammunition,were many,but just looking,mikasa already deduced that who joined the little party was using a rifle _**caliber 7.62**_ ,the _**"Punisher"**_ was _**heavily armed**_ , _ **'how he get all this kind of stuff?'**_ , _ **'definitely he is not working alone'**_ These thoughts crossed the mind of mikasa after collecting all the capsules and weapons at the scene,they began a sweep by traces of blood, hair or digital,anything that could bring the police closer to this killer.

* * *

Light passed through the curtains,however much he tried to sleep,he could not,nightmares comes to terrorize his nights,it was long time that he did not feel this horrible feeling,it must be that he returned to this city,yes Detroit is his hometown,he wanted to forget some things...

I _**Eren Jaeger**_ already traveled the world doing services for _**A.A**_ with false passports,at first thought its was insane,but now call it life,is better than before,I have twenty five years now,i had worked for _**twelve years**_ to A.A,maybe he is the same age as me or even more younger, he is a complete Paranoid when I have met him. He just sent me messages by some cell he passed me,after a service successful made,always came a call with a robotic message "this cell will self-destruct in five seconds" the first time I almost died,the phone always exploded by the battery,i don't know how he do that... He always destroying everything without leaving trace,Some years he stopped doing that,exploding cell phones you know,because I gained a bit of confidence with him,he is a complicated person,I began to ask him " _ **why you don't kill me to not leave any traces to be tracked?**_ " he always answered with " _ **because I have more services for you**_ " i thought of it that is very strange of him, _**'Why he don't hire other people?'**_... Over the years I realized that he was also _**alone**_ ,no one else is there to _**help him**_ ,so we become _**"friends"**_ ,is difficult to explain how can I call a friend a person who i never saw and that would put me in really dangerous jobs? i dont know,maybe when he called me for the first time even with the distorted voice,I realized that someone really cared for me in this _**dark world**_ ,he was not the most talkative person,but over time,we improved our communication,he was the means man and I was a Fins man _**(like he is the head and iam the body)**_ ,we are complete as a team,our only law was _**"not hurt innocent",**_ perhaps its been that why I have attached myself to this man,we aim to _**"take out the trash"**_ ,eliminating anything that is not "good",i don't care if I have to kill,steal or torture,for me since I clean this world of human corruption,i will be happy,the problem is... this have no end,i will always be fighting until there is nothing left of my body.

I already have spent too much time in this bed thinking, time to get my new toys ...

Eren gets up,he goes to the bathroom and washed hes face,feeling better now,he returns to the room where have a small table in the corner,he gets a cornflakes that he had bought the day before and laid on hes pot,he goes to the refrigerator and grabs milk,filling hes pot... While he is eating, he turned on the TV to see if there was some news And there it was _**"vigilante attacks again"**_ he thinks ' _ **own so much hype**_ ' and rolls his eyes and turns off the TV,ending eating he goes to the sink and washes and wipes the dish, he picks up a thin brown coat and his wallet and leaving the hotel.

the bus station was not far away,a few blocks toward the center,he was walking,he liked to walk,would put his thoughts in the right places,it was eleven in the morning when he left,had a clear sky and a bright sun,But at the same time is cold,hms 5-10 degrees I guess,in the day is more difficult to see prostitutes or drug dealers out here, but it still in the alleys, children played in the dirty streets, its a depressing place. As he walked over to the center things got better,since it has expected since it here where the elites live,forty minutes walking i have arrived in the bus station,he went straight in the number of cabinet 104,he checked if anyone was around first,the hall was empty, then it opens and takes a heavy bag inside.

"Wtf is in this thing?" A.A should have given him a new weapon,the eyes of Eren Jaeger _**shone**_ with that thought

" _ **Will it be my birthday gift?**_ " he said to himself sarcastically

after putting the heavy bag on his shoulder,he decided to close the closet and walk away.

* * *

midday, I'm going back to the hotel with my bag,I'm very hungry,I want to go on my old favorite restaurant,I hope they have not closed after all these years,after 10 minutes walking,he is in front of a large restaurant with a green writing "Green Flag", memories of nostalgia passed by its head, he decides to get inside were few customers,but the strong motion in green flag is at night... He goes straight to the counter,had a single man sitting with his back on the counter eating something,a man more than fifty years was washing the glasses,Eren came up close and saluted.

" _ **And there is ojisan,long time no see!**_ "

the old man turned with a glare

" _ **WHO YOU CALLING OL-**_ " The man is very surprised.

"Er- Eren Jaeger is that yourself?"

At the mention of his name the man who was sitting on the counter start to spit all of his food out of the mouth,he turned staring at him.

" _ **EREN JAEGER?!**_ "

" _ **OH MY GOD, HORSE FACE!**_ " Eren was very surprised at who that man was

" _ **YOU DONT CALL ME HORSE FACE YOU MOTHERFUCKER AFTER ALL THIS PAST YEARS!**_ "

he was trying to fight,but the old man behind of the balcony had held Jean

" _ **LOOSE ME,LOOSE ME,I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE YEAGER YOUR COWARD!**_ "

" **COME ON!** ,i miss so much to beat up your horse face!"

" _ **STOP! OR I WILL SPANK YOU TWO OUT OF HERE**_ " the old man said

"I did not come to fight with this mare Pixis, all I want is a good lunch "

"Jean stop it, this is not how you receive a friend after all these years"

" _ **Friend?**_ this asshole is not my friend," said Jean calming down a bit ...

"That's right" eren completed.

putting the bag on the floor,Eren eat a good plate of food that always Pixis makes with caprice,so he heard a snicker beside him

"why you came here you retard,you have a death wish?" jean began,the two were sitting now calmer in the counter

\- "Who would kill me you? hahaha"

\- "Will is not what I lack"

\- "Will not kill Jean"

\- "What is your reason for being here?"

\- "I have no reason,I came back"

\- "To stay a little longer and _**TO FLEE AGAIN YOUR COWARD**_ !?"

\- "What is it _**HORSE FACE**_ , I do not run away"

\- "ah yeaok , _**YOU FUCKING DISAPPEARED!**_ "

\- "I know, I apologize for that"

jean looks at him with a suspicious air.

\- "What's in that _**bag**_?"

\- "My clothes" eren lied of course

\- "aham i Know" Jean said not buying the idea

\- "and this swollen nose there? are you fighting again?"

-"what are you? my mom?"

-"no mother would like to have you as son"

-"wow... thats hurts you know" Eren was not lying

\- "yea,yea whatever"

\- "Where you have been during those five years?"

\- "I've been doing hm.. some sort of services out there"

\- "Like outside of the law right?"

\- " _ **Sshhh**_ "

\- " _ **Sshhh nothing you son of a bitch!**_ "

\- "look,don't talk about these things in here,wanna ride it and have a beer in the hotel where I'm staying?"

\- "If you are going to explain all this bullshit ok,let's go"

the two decided to exit the restaurant saying goodbye to mrs. Pixis, eren grabbed his bag and walked out, while they were leaving,Eren bumped up strong in someone.

"I'm sorry I was not looking," the woman said

"Okay," he said, but something held him, he looked backward

"what?"

"You... do you remember me?"

"Hmm no" he was ready to leave but was pulled again

" _ **WHAT IS IT?**_ " Eren has no pacience

"My name is _**Mikasa Ackerman**_ , what is your name?"

he froze when he heard the woman's name and see her _**dark blood scarf**_

* * *

 _ **Heres chapter two,its a bit longer, and dont have much action,if theres some gramatical errors pardon me,i dont speak english,feel free to send reviews criticizing or not,thanks again and have a nice reading!**_


	3. Destiny? i think not

after searching everywhere for clues at the scene Mikasa and Petra ended up finding small Drops of blood in a part where no one could have died,this blood could be anyone,but Ackerman hopes went up,this could be the start of the end of "Punisher" if he has any passage by the police will be much easier to track him,but nothing else was found,if this is not the right track,the investigation will be stuck.

It's ten-thirty, the researchers team finished their service on site and are now returning to HQ. While they were walking toward the car, Mikasa decided to approach Petra

"Petra are you sure that you are well?"

"Yes, I know it i was acting kind odd, but now I'm feeling better"

"You want to talk about something that is bothering you?,you can count on me, even if you want to let off some steam"

"Thanks mikasa,I am very lucky you to be my boss,you always there to hear me out..."

"It's the least I can do for you, besides its you who helps me a lot when I have problems,you always hear me"

"It is how it works, if not help ourselves who would do that? ... I was wanting to go visit the grave, but do not want to go alone"

Mikasa opens the door and enters on the driver's seat,Petra does the same but its on passenger.

"We can go out now if you want"

"Now? We're working Mikasa"

"Actually we finished our work an hour early because everyone was involved, we can go there to deliver at least a bouquet"

"Well, if you're saying, I'm not going to complain"

Petra gave a sweet smile, mikasa felt better with this, so she started the car and left for the west of the city to the municipal cemetery ... About twenty minutes later driving,they have arrived , they left the car and saw a flower shop nearby and decided to take a look, it was in a lot of species of flowers, all very beautiful, but what most caught Mikasa attention was a bouquet of green roses. Petra had already decided to take red roses, but seeing Mikasa bewitched by green roses, decided to get closer.

"These roses are very beautiful,will you get them mikasa?"

"I think no,I don't know what im going to do with them ..."

"You can keep them on your home or perhaps even to deliver to someone you love"

"Maybe I'll never find the only person I wanted deliver them, but even so I think I'll take them..."

"This is great mikasa,this will make you happy"

out of the flower shop, down the street a little more so that they could have access to the cemetery entrance, climbing one hundred and fifty meters, turned their attention to a grave, the writing was on the tombstone is following by words:

auruo bossard

"Wings of Freedom"

* 1985 - 2013 +

spouse of Petra,he died brutally by the hands of the gang of Titans,he was a police guard,he was caught during an operation... They were married for more than five years,Petra have no children with him because she did not wanted,but she regrets bitterly,when it happened,Petra not wanted to live anymore,get out of bed,eat or even move,all Mikasa days would visit her to see if everything was fine physically with her,bathed,food or water,for months she became a distant girl... but mikasa was always with her,she did not care to wait for her friend to come back or how long would she needed. Petra really thinks that guardian angels exist and for her certainly Mikasa is one of them. She feels very happy now,to have Mikasa as your friend. Mikasa pay her respects and helps Petra to put their red roses on the grave. while Petra prays, Mikasa is lost among the bouquet on her hands of green roses that much resemble the orbs of a person who she will never forget...

* * *

Eleven years ago, twenty July 1, 2004

Eight o'clock

The winter was very Harsh this year, it snowed nonstop lazily outside, Mikasa was at home in the mountains a little out of Detroit with her parents,her mother taughting her how to knit and her father was out picking up more wood for the fireplace, he liked to hunt,but in the winter things are more difficult so he prefers to stay at home taking care of his family, he is Caucasian, the Mikasa's mother is Asian.

This air of family, will not last long, gangster Titans were going to her house, Titans at this time was the strongest of the city, they trafficked in weapons and drugs, they manufactured a new type of drug that in the future would be called Titan shift (TS).

The mother of mikasa was making dinner now, a roast duck that his father had hunted days ago, while she moved the content in the pot, mikasa came closer and started a conversation.

"Mother, how the babies are born?"

"Huh?" her mother looking puzzled with the question of her daughter, but she answers

"Hm let's see ... When two people love each other very much, they become one in another be unique, as you Mikasa" his mother says this and give her warmest smile

"Awn,I can not wait to have my baby" mikasa speaks innocently

"You are too young to think about those things yet," says mom setting the table for dinner

"Daughter help me here"

"Hay ma"

"I'll call your father, stay here" Mikasa nods in response being very happy.

mikasa's mother was out, 'he is taking too long' she thought, when she began to call for him,she realized that some Related men were with him, he looked behind with eyes of desperation and anguish, he yelled.

" **TAKE MIKASA AND GET OUT OF HERE**!"

the men began to beat him up, had five in all, Mother of mikasa ran into the house as fast as possible, took mikasa that was protesting because of the commotion and tried to walk out the door, but three of them were in already... picking up a knife, mother of mikasa was ready to fight to death.

"Daughter leave through the basement,where you father keeps his hunting material,I will hold them up"

Mikasa does not respond, she was in shock

" **MIKASA!** "

waking up of the trance as if she get punched,she tried to do what her mother said, her mom was now struggling with one of the attackers, but the other two got through and they are behind her, entering the basement she tries to find the exit, but soon she is trapped and ends up being caught.

mikasa wake up and she can not move, she tries to look around but all she sees is darkness, she hears a voice.

"The girl woke up"

"What do we do with her?"

"Let's have fun as we did with her mother, she is pretty"

mikasa is raised by someone and forced to watch their parents chained to the wall, they were twisting and grumbling, something was not right.

"Well look little girl, that's the power of the titans, everyone who oppose will going to end up like you are now, your parents are crazy for human flesh,i injected them a new type of drug as if they were a kind of laboratory rat,your mother was very fun, hope you are too and when we're done here i will feed your parents with you "man speaks licking her face, she was petrified in a shock expression, the man who is probably the leader of the group, he lies down and started undressing her.

"I will be the next" another man said

"Seems to me the next is I am" the Related men began to argue

Mikasa felt an immense pain in her private parts, **she was being raped...** But she could not yell, she cried silently as his eyes were glazed in their parents,it did not last long,but for Mikasa was that it had been an eternity,them heard a loud knock in the basement the men were surprised,they might have somebody else in the house ?. The leader stopped what he is doing with her.

"Will you check idiots?"

"I will," said one of the five

when he came near the door he put his ear to see if he heard something... Someone was behind the door,the man decides to open up with a pistol in his hands, to his surprise a boy was standing, wearing a thick coat and boots snows with a deep red scarf, wondering he asks

"What are you doing here bo-" before ending the line the boy was shoving a knife in his neck. The boy threw the man down the stairs, everyone was surprised,the boy closed the door slowly with a look and a smile that would be the envy of any Demon,it was an invitation... come get me.

"That motherfucker killed jonahs !? " one of the men spoke in panic

" **GO AFTER HIM AND KILL HIM**!" He sent the head

it took a short time to accept the order,and they accept it reluctantly,opening the door,the stairs to the basement was full of blood and was too dark,it was a very gruesome scene to any men,they were shaking while going down,heart beatings even stronger, when they came down the stairs, not find anything, they walked further in the basement,something strange was on the floor,they put the flashlight on it and was the head of his companion.

"Hello, you guys come here often?"

all froze in time, the voice come behind them, everyone turned to find a kid with a mossberg 500 twelve gauge "Well i think not" the boy exploded the head of one of the men without hesitation, he was smiling and he was covered with blood, the rest of men were firing their guns everywhere, looked like a nightclub, darkness and various sets of lights, they are all pissing up in fear.

Meanwhile upstairs,the man who as the leader was listening all the gunshots, but the only sound left is of a powerfull caliber, he decided to hide behind the wood burning stove.

after a short period of time, the boy appears at the door, he sees the girl and goes to her, he is shocked with the state of that girl , she was naked and did not stop crying silently, it gave immense tightness on boy's chest, he knew exactly what she was going through ... He goes to her and begins to cut the ropes with his knife.

"It will be okay, no one else will hur-" the boy was hit by a shovel that was used to put wood in the stove, the knife fell to the ground

"Your monster,I'll kill you!" said the man, he took the boy and lifted him off the ground and started strangle him.

Mikasa was now paying attention to what was happening in front of her, she was shaking

"Fi- Fight" the boy could speak with great effort

"You must fight!" mikasa was scared

"If you win,you live."

"If you lose,you die."

"What you telling your fucking brat, DIE!" cried the man

"If you do not fight,you can not win"

mikasa understand something, she grabs a knife from the ground and rises

' **I've seen it many times already,again and again right in front of my eyes,it always happening,but I pretended not noticed,that's right,this world ... It is cruel and merciless**.'

" **Fight**!" She cried herself running straight to the man and stabbing on his back.

The boy felt the pressure ease on his neck, small body but still strong, he turned the man over him, making him fly to the wall,he is unconscious.

the boy ties the man and drags him out of the house, mikasa still standing looking at his parents, moving closer to her the boy spoke

"Your parents will not returne... im sorry." mikasa does not respond

"You will have to wait out there,I end things here."

"Will you kill them?" she asks

"They are already dead, this new drug destroys the User brain, all that's left in these bodies are wild extincts,now they are only carcasses who want to find some victim around,you better do it, make them rest in piece"

he shows a HK USP for her.

the girl does not know what to say, so she just shakes her head negatively

"So wait in another room, I will end here quickly"

hesitating she did what he asked, she trembled when she heard two shots.

was dawning,and even snowed lazily.

The boy was now rolling the kitchen looking for something, when he found something he could put to good use, he starts smiling like crazy,mikasa had never seen someone with so much hatred and anger in their eyes,his emerald orbs seemed to caught fire.

the boy runs to the outside, goes to the tied unconscious man, he get the usp and shot in his leg.

"AHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR"

" **SCREAM MORE YOUR PIG SHIT,SO YOU LIKE KILLING FAMILIES, DON'T YOU**?! You are MY favorite"

the boy goes to mikasa and drags her to the front of the man, he takes her hands and puts on the usp and puts his hands on top of her hands.

"Shoot between the legs" she was in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Think of all the things he did to you and your family, Shoot between of his legs" mikasa was scared and shaking, but when she thought of her mother and father, she did not hesitated to pull the trigger, not one , not twice, but four times, until she break down and start crying on the floor, the man yelled in a lot of pain, the boy dropped her slowly on the ground, seeing that the bad guy was dying he grabs the bottle that caught in the kitchen and threw on the bullet holes. The man was screaming again

"Awn,his screams are melodies to my ears, **CRY MORE,CRY MORE, IM GOING TO PUT ALL THE PAIN OF THAT GIRL IN YOUR SOUL!** ".

"Just kill me you demon" man cuspiou

"You know what the good side of caustic soda?" the boy asks very close to the man's face with a deadly smile

"It is that it burns and heals at the same time" the man was pissing with the answer

"oh yeah,the good sides,its **just** good **for me** "

the boy gets the girl again

"Think again in your family and take this bottle and spill on his eyes" she was really frightened by the boy, but thinking of her family she wanted this man to suffer a lot.

" _ **PLEASE NO! PLEASE!**_ "

" **AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH** "

The green eyes gently pulled the girl on the side and put her sitting on the floor. he turned his back and returned to the man who was asking for forgiveness.

"Look on the bright side, at least now you do not have to see how pathetic you are"

"you know, you are very lucky that I have take her to a hospital ." he said in in his hears

pulling the usp out he shot the man in the other leg,he yelled,so the boy took the bottle and made him to swallow all the content ... the man twisted his body all over, everything burning inside him,he could no longer scream.

"Aahhh not worry, you will not die so fast "

"But as you can no longer scream I have no more use for you"

he drags the man 20 meters away from the house,come back and asks for mikasa enter the house.

"I hope I do not have you waiting for a long time, I brought you a little present for you" he opens the mans mouth and shoves a hand grenade and pulls the pin.

he decides to rush out to get cover, few seconds later...

 **BOOM**

half the man's body was disintegrated and dirtied all the snow with red .

Mikasa listen the explosion,went to outside to see what had happened ... all she saw was was a piece of a man's body, she felt like throwing up but did not, the boy leaves his protection a tree and went to the girl.

"I'll take you to a hospital, wait here."

the boy went to the basement of the house where he had entered and took a bag, had some weapons and accessories led to the upstairs and picked up a satellite phone, he began typing a number. the girl heard it from afar

"A.A the enemies have been eliminated, but I was too late" hear a short break

"Not all is dead,there's a girl with me, she survived,her mind must be in pieces,I need to take her to a hospital" another pause

"so,if I go down the mountain to the west of here for two days I'll be in the hospital? Ok I'll do it, I'm going."

the boy goes to the mikasa and bends down next to her.

"We will walk for two days to west for help, you can handle it?"

she thinks a moment and nods,with that,he gets up and takes off his scarf and puts on her neck with a small smile on his lips, she looks directly at those emerald eyes that now were not severe and full of anger and hatred, they were bright, a warm and reassuring look, was the most beautiful thing she had already seen, she did not want to stop looking for him.

" _ **We're in this together now.**_ "

he decides to leave the weapons bag ,when the police came up (if came) they would probably think that the weapons belonged to the criminals. The only things he's taking with him now is the telone by satellite, a knife and a usp and a small bag with water and Some food.

he bends down near mikasa so she can climb on his back. Attached to his waist they start walking west.

The trip is being very bad, snow and very cold, she did not speak, he not talk to her because he not know what was going on in her mind, I think she was not well, his back burned with her heat,she was burning with fever, this is very bad,he dont have any medicine or some way to reduce her heat,if it continues will be the end of her,my choice to leave her house to get her to the hospital was right? at least on her house we had shelter or even medicine. The mind of the boy was consuming him in guilt, he don't want this girl dies. it was beginning to get dark, he found a small cave as shelter but theres was no space to make fire for. He put her against the wall, she was shaking all over, he starts taking his coats out and put around her, she opens her eyes and watches.

"I'll be fine, you need it more than me,im not so easy to get killed like this."

After ten minutes he was trembling all over, it was freezing, but he force his macho pose to the maximum in front of her... She gets up and walks over to him, she lay in his arms, he would start protest but Her voice cut him off.

" _ **We're in this together remember?**_ "

he understands, he hugs her and gets her body closer to his, they fall asleep like that.

the next morning he wakes up with the light of dawn, he was holding something warm, a ball of coats, it was the girl who survived the hell, all he wants now is her to survive, he would give his life if it prevented What happened to her family, she brought a warm feeling to his chest.

he did not fail to notice how she was really beautiful, white skin, pretty face, delicate yet strong, she has great courage, he is sure that she will be someone of high rank on society when she grows up, she was not for him, no . He had nothing, he was just a killing machine, it will be until the last days of his life, he stinks death,he don't mind, since he is clearing this world of all filth people with A.A, it was okay .

clearing these thoughts of his head he decides to get up, she grumbles a bit, he balances her to wake up

"Ohayo, you feeling better?" she shakes her head

"Okay,we're almost near the hospital,only a few more hours walking,get on my back," said that he reached down and she climbed.

summed up his journey again, the of heat mikasa its was more than enough to keep him warm even having no coats, they start down the slope slowly, an hour later they were in front of a little frozen lake with a small waterfall.

"Hey look,it's not awesome?"

mikasa struggles a bit to look at, but the lake was beautiful she had no words to describe,it seemed the "paradise".

"Uhum" she answered on his back, it gave a warm feeling inside him.

then he heard howls

he as petrified

"This is not good"

he held mikasa stronger and started to run, run as fast as his legs could something was following them very fast, he passed quickly by trees, was losing his breath and did not know where to run.

"OK, Im the most **FUCKED UP** human being on this planet," he quickly talks

he turns to stone and facing a wall. ' **EVEN BETTER** , **FUCK MORE MY LIFE PLEASE** ' he thought.

now he was surrounded by a pack of white wolves, he had no choice,he have to fight,he went to the wall and put down mikasa against the wall, she was getting worse,i not even know if she's still conscious.

He took the usp and a combat knife out, the wolves were growling and barking terrifying sounds,he was expecting the first move of any wolf... there was a greater wolf in the pack,is probably the leader,had ice blue eyes,it would be lovely if I were not in this situation.

a wolf lunged forward and tried to take mikasa,but it was intercepted by a hug,yes, the boy is fighting hand to hand with the wolf and was furious, between kicks,punches and bites he thrusted the knife in the abdomen of the wolf, still thrusting until he butcher all the wolf, covered in blood slowly twisting his body the boy begins to lose his sanity

" **AahhGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** "

" **YOU THINK I COME ALL THE FUCKING WAY HERE TO TURN IN DOG FOOD?! I WILL RiP THE SKIN OF EACH OF YOU AND MAKE A SINGLE CARPET THAT IF MY SHOES GET DIRTY,IT WOULD BE A GREAT PLEASURE TO CLEAN IT UP ON ALL OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME** "

the boy threw the wolf carcass with all his might, spattering blood in most wolves.

The alpha wolf had never seen anything like this,being so tiny,has as so gigantic and threatening presence, it's like he could devour our souls even when alive, wolves are trembling and hesitating, we could win it in numbers, but it seems that no wolf wants to take the first step, he reached the conclusion that is not worth losing so many brothers by this thing,the day was just beginning,we can hunt another prey.

The largest wolf howls, every wolf was looking for him,they began to retreat into the mountain.

when the boy actually saw the wolves were really though, he collapsed to the ground he was laughing and twisting like a madman,he was so tired,he could not longer fight with a wolf,if only he was here he did not mind in dying,but he could not leave the girl,he travelled beyond his physical and mental limits, all he wants is to sleep, but it still needs to take the girl to the hospital.

after hes dementia state, he rose and went to Mikasa, she was awake, but very weak, could not even speak,he took her and tried to tie her on his back,it would have to be quick,if those wolves come back it would be the end of us, after five minutes tidying the Mikasa in hes coast, he checked if she was safely locked in his back, he turned to walk toward the west, passing through elevations,he finally saw the small city Some kilometers away, he was walking fast,he wanted to deliver the girl more fast as possible to the hospital.

" _ **Not die now,stay awake,if you pass away here,i will going to where are you no matter the place and I will kick your soul all the way here and put on your body got that?**_ "

"Uhum." even with the threat, Mikasa was happy.

arriving in the city,the boy was screaming for help, asked where was the hospital, all people responded "more forward" he continued following the instructions, the city was not very large, after Some intersections he came across a small place saying the board "Hospital Dona Helena," the boy ran inside screaming for help,the nurses took her and put her on a stretcher,she was goin through a double door,she felt the desperation growing in her chest when the boy was staying backward,the door was closing as she as seeing the emerald eyes boy for the last time.

* * *

"Mikasa, Mikasa hey!"

"Hmm?" Petra was at her side,she was back on the graveyard

"I thought you would not be coming back to earth,these green roses really abducted you"

"Sorry,I was just remembering the past"

"Hm,you want to talk about it?" Petra asked worriedly

"No,it's just a distant memory ..."

"Okay, its already noon,lets eat something and then return to the service?"

"Okay,where you want to go to eat?"

"the green flag." Petra favorite restaurant

leaving the cemetery,they went straight to the car.

the time driving of the cemetery for the "Green Flag" by car its just fifteen minutes,they have arrived,mikasa parked on the other side of the street,leaving the car mikasa realized that she rather liked this place, did not know why, perhaps because of the color?... while walked to the door, she watched the surroundings of the restaurant and ended up bumping into someone strong.

"I'm sorry i was not looking" I said politely

The world froze as she looked at those green emerald eyes,she never expected find him here or in this city... or am I wrong?

"Okay" he said and was leaving,I grabbed his arm without hesitating

"What?" It is the same voice,a little rough but is the same

"You ... do you remember me?" his nose was bloated,you broke it?

"hmm no" she get hurt by that awnser, he was leaving again, I can not lost him again, I grabbed his arm again.

" _ **WHAT IS IT?**_ " he glared to her, its _**definitely him**_

"My name is _**Mikasa Ackerman**_ , whats is your name?" his eyes are more severe but that fire still there and he have some new scars

I felt by his hand he getting rigid and scared,' _ **he reminds me!**_ ' she thought

yes mikasa was very happy... Hell,for her its the happiest day of her life.

yes, Eren Jeager remembered this girl... and he is not too happy about it.

* * *

 **how as my POV of the alpha wolf? xD,well everyone know that Eren Jaeger is some really fucked up kid, the story will get a firm grip now,the others characters will appear soon so dont worry,i have so much ideas,if you saw any gramatical errors im sorry,iam trying my best to improve my english,**

 **thanks for reading, deixem seus reviews dessa historia! ( do some reviews for this fic! :P)**


	4. They see me Rolling

Eren clearly remembered this girl now, much shit happened since that day, so he does not remember right, which helped him to remember was the red scarf blood ... She has not changed much, actually yes she changed,she was even more beautiful,he nailed it on that day when he thought 'this girl,when she grows up,she will be a high-ranking on society',but he wanted him coul be wrong on this she is a police chief and met her by chance,this can only be a joke of very bad taste,life must be punishing him for all the people who he already killed.

The girl's eyes sparkled,at this very moment he knew he was fucked, his first reaction was to try to make her think this is a mistake.

"You must confused me with someone else," he said trying to make a neutral face.

"No,its you, the boy who saved me ten years ago,I'm sure of it,you still have not told me your name."

"its Jose" Eren said the first name that came to his mind, Jean was frightened by his side,eren lied his name to mikasa,a police,He must be in a large deep shit,moreover mikasa was talking to him, this son of a bitch returned to steal my wife?!

" **YOUR BASTARD** , **I'LL KICK YOUR ASS** " jean grabbed eren by the collar to start a fight.

seeing the perfect opportunity, Eren squeezed the bag on his back and grabbed jean by the collar as well,they came out of the restaurant cursing each other. ' **I owe you one Horse Face** ' Eren thought

" **YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME LIKE THE OLD TIMES RIGHT? BRING IT ON YOUR PONY!** "

" **YOU ARE ONE COMPLETE JERK, YOU DISAPPEAR FOR FIVE YEARS AND NOW YOU COME BACK TO STEAL MY WOMAN?** "

between swearing and punching the two went toward the parking lot which was next to the restaurant

Mikasa not understand what was happening, in one time she was talking to "Jose" and now he was leaving in a fight.

"I think we should interfere with their fight?" He asked Petra joining with it

"No,we are on our schedule lunch,Petra why you not lunch alone today? I have a few things to settle."

"Uh... okay." Petra said crestfallen, she does not like to be alone

"Sorry, it's important." Petra nodded on response to Mikasa

Meanwhile...

"wheres your car you bastard?!" **a kick in the leg**

"Huh? Besides trying to steal mikasa from me you want to steal my car?" **punched in the chest**.

two man with several bruises on their faces were arguing in the parking lot

"Shut up, you know why I dragged you here" **a slap in the ear**

"Yes, because you lied your name for her? You are on another dangerous deep shit, i know" **a hook on the chin**

"I'll explain when we arrive on the hotel" **a kick in the chest**

"You son of a bitch, two years ago I was hitting on mikasa but she don't give a shit about me **AND YOU APPEAR FROM NOTHING AND SHE KNOWS YOU AND SHE IS VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU, NOTHING DESCRIBES THE JEALOUSY I'M FEELING FROM YOU RIGHT NOW! IF I COLD,I WOULD STRIP YOUR SKIN OUT JUST FOR ME TO WEAR IT,JUST TO FUCK HER**! " **A punch in the nose**

"Your Bastard this fucking hurt!,You don't have changed anything during those five years, you remain a total **PUSSY SLAVE**!" **A punch in the eye**.

" **YOU DON'T HAVE CHANGED ALSO** **AND YOU ALWAYS ON TROUBLE AND CONTINUE DRAGGING PEOPLE WITH YOU** " **head butt**

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!** " the two spoke in unison, and **punched** at the same time.

gasping for air the two stared at each other, their faces were swollen with small traces of blood and purple, Eren was the first to speak

"you will take me or not to my "house"?" asked in deep breath

"Shut up,you do not own me,this serves as a lesson to you not mess with mikasa."

"I don't give a fuck about her" eren said with a shrug

"that's what most hate about you,you are very lucky and not take advantage of that, not that I let you take advantage of it,you piece of shit."

Jean walked out leading.

"My car is in this direction," Eren nodded and began to follow him.

the parking was quite large, was a three-storey building, most of the cars is from working nearby people,so its always full. Going up to the second floor, Jean took a key from his pocket and pressed the alarm, on the background, one car gave a little horn,when Eren came closer he was amazed. A Toyota Supra MK4 all modified with seven hundred horses of Power (jean of Power xD), in white was parked, was eighteen chrome rims with low profile. It was the coolest toy Eren had already seen.

"My God,is this your car?"

"Yes,what do you think of her?" Jean said as he sat in the driver's seat

"FUCKING COOL MAN!" Eren opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

"you do not even see this little beauty accelerating,you will be impressed " the two men for the first time they have agreed with smiles on their faces.

Jean started the car,a strong and pleasant **growl** broke into the parking, the two looked at each other with that intention in the eyes that only men would know ' **this is almost better than sex** '.

Jean accelerated the car slowly out of the parking lot. across the parking mikasa saw the white car that she knew very well who that car belong.

* * *

Mikasa have run out as fast as possible from the parking and got into her car.

'Shit I have to follow they,if I lose "Jose" he will disappear again.' With this thinking she was happy... that person was still alive,when he was gone she had tried to look everywhere,nurses told that the boy just made the healing wounds and was gone, they said he was a child soldier because he was armed and have a sharper eyes than a razor.

'Wait,he still a soldier?' With that thought she was furious.

'I'll kill whoever is forcing him to do those horrible missions'.

Mikasa turned the key in her car, starting the ignition,she steps on the pedal deep,her car left digging up the street.

Inside a Supra two men were talking

"you're still running illegally?"

"Of course, what do you think? Money does not fall from heaven, I have to maintain myself"

"And you come tell me that I am always into trouble,you hypocritical bastard"

"The things you do,are far worse than mine,without comparison."

"you hit my nose on purpose you shit horse,it fucking hurt and does not stop bleeding"

"you deserved, HEY CAUTION, DO NOT BLEED IN MY BANK."

Jean looked at his rearview mirror and realized he had a car following them for some time

"Hey, take a look at the car that is there behind, the black car" jean asked

"Huh?" eren looked back and observed

"It is a nissan, what about it?" jean clenched his fists on the steering wheel and he began to race, the car screamed while the speedometer was rising 100,130,160,180

"Dude what are you doing? you are driving on Two hundred of speed on a sixty kilometers per hour street, **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?** "

"put the belt" jean said, eren not think twice.

jean maneuvered the car through the streets with precision of a master, he avoid by centimeters hitting the other cars,he knew these streets like the back of his hand,cars are honking for the crazy driver,when it came an short oval curve,he reduced the car Gear and threw the car to one side and to another and he pulled the hand brake,for Eren it was crazy,he was sure of it they would crash at that speed, adrenaline was high, everything moved slowly, the car was Drifting on one hundred and fifty km/h, pedestrians are filming and taking pictures,for yeager that was incredible, but he feels nauseous because of the adrenaline, if he vomit on that car, he is sure that Jean would kill him. Leaving the curve,Jean pulled the car back, so that he can accelerate again,Jean looked at the rearview mirror and saw the black car even more closer.

"Tch,its Mikasa,she is following us" jean snapped

"You are joking right?"

"No,what she wants so much of you?" He said with a twinge of jealousy

"I don't know" 'liar' jean thought

"You can outwit her?"

"Mikasa car has six hundred and thirty three horse power, it was specially modified to catch miscreants on the run" he said safe of his words

"How do you know that? Your car is more powerful,You can outwit her right?"

"I know of it because she already confiscated my two others car,now I have **dirty** **record** in the police station becouse of her,if she was not a police officer,she would make a good fucking pilot"

"what we do?" eren was starting to get into panic, 'if I go to prison now,I'm fucked up' he thought

"We are already on the run,i can not stop,we will be arrested by running above the speed limite and driving dangerously,without counting on what you have done to Piss off Mikasa to the point that she is chasing us,I don't want to get caught as your accomplice of your madness"

"I did anything to her,she must be crazy" said eren trying to defend himself.

"Must be,to be happy to see a guy like you. I would give everything to have Her attention like this, **YOU LUCKY FAGGOT!**."

"It's not my fault if you're are so ugly, **YOU SCROTUM HORSE!** "

" **SHUTUP!** " Jean was angry, Eren decided to close his the mouth,it's kind of dangerous to start fight over two hundred km/h.

* * *

When they started to accelerate more, she realized they had discover that she was following them,now nothing matter anymore,she was stepping on the gas, she learned to drive defensively alone, she also has a lot of experience in pursuing illegal corridors,she spent a good time of her police career destroying illegal racing schemes of Detroit,on these operations she met Jean, a cocky kid who lives hitting on her, she don't want a man around her,she always lived alone,only the boy with **eyes of Emerald** has a saved place in her heart... After what happened to her and her family,she was traumatized and don't want anyone to touch her,for fear of being hurt physically ( **note: if jean knew of what happened to Mikasa when she was a kid,he would be devasted,he would feel guilty for trying flirt with her**.). Jean is very good on the wheel,he was known for winning several races in a single night,he had a nickname in the streets in old times,its "Horse Power" or "H.P",mikasa did not know,but it was Eren who gave this nickname for him on that time when they Roll together (five years ago, mikasa get involved with street illegal racing only two years ago),jean had became known as the "H.P" runner.

many runners went to the GreenFlag overnight to run, at the beginning there was a racetrack nearby, at that time they could speed up there without worrying about the police,but a company bought the place and ended up destroying the driving lane,the number of illegal racing on the streets because of that tripled,this was the mikasa golden time, two years ago she captured many runners,she had operations that worked,jean ended up losing two cars in these operations,the first one Mazda RX-7 and the second a Nissan Skyline,the Skyline is now the car of mikasa,then she also became famous for capturing runners in the world of illegal racing,the "Huntress" its how they called her,runners trembled when they heard her nickname,they were afraid of losing their cars and go to jail... But that is now on the past, Mikasa was promoted and haved no choice but to accept it,now she's only made investigations of homicides and assaults,she thinks that she was promoted because many people wanted her off the streets,many officers were angry with the high efficiency of Mikasa,the corrupt earned money on these races and with confiscation of vehicles, Ackerman disgusted the corruption who was lurking the military police.

Mikasa was on fifth gear,more than two hundred and twenty km/h, behind a white Toyota Supra, she feels a great nostalgia,Mikasa always loved to accelerate the cars,she was very fond of "hunt" the runners,she's now killing the miss she had from those days,where she could act on her own way to get the goal.

The Supra screams a lot while going through avenues like a bullet, just behind a black skyline was accelerating to its maximum to maintain vision of them, she wants to know how far they go,where "Jose" is going,that must be it,they would have no other reason to escape it,unless this,they're running like how devil flees from the cross.

"I will ask Jean for answers,even if I have to torture him" the eyes of mikasa were serious and deep.

* * *

"ATCHIN" Jean was splashing inside the car,he avoided another car just in time

"WOW we almost died because of a sneeze" Eren almost shit himself.

"Someone should be talking bad about me" Jean explained

"This should not be difficult,you must be sneezing all the time now" said eren laughing.

"Shut up or I stop this car right now and leave you with Mikasa" eren was quiet now.

'What I do to outwit this woman' jean thought.

he had an idea,in his head a plan very unlikely to succeed played, but it was the only alternative, he take a look at the car clock, the clock marked "12:53".

He steps on the brake and then pull the hand brake,turning the car and stopping facing Mikasa, she brakes also.

"you got be kidding me,you will not really leave me with Mikasa right?!" eren had protest at his side

"I thought in a very risky plan"

"And what would it be?"

"A race against time" with that he began to face mikasa.

* * *

Mikasa was confused, they're going to give up and surrender? no... That look on jean face,he was up with something.

Jean changed to neutral gear and now is accelerating,making the Supra **growls sexy** (xD) without moving

'always on one o'clock a train passes cutting this neighborhood in half,know this because i have worked here on nearby not so long ago,and that train always got on my nerves,because when he wanted to get back to work after lunch he always be stuck waiting that fucking train to pass,that train is from a mining company near here.

' **If I can calculate just right, mikasa will not be able to follow us** ' he thought.

He was staring at the digital clock,it was marking "12:54" when it finally arrived to "12:55" he put it into first gear and hitted the gas.

Mikasa turned back with the Skyline and step on the gas, they returned to run, they are returning to where they came from, mikasa not understand what jean has in his mind,she went back to just the "following major".

Jean was nervous,holding the steering wheel strong,he don't know if the plan will worked, if it fails, it will be the end for both of them... something strange was going on too, all signs were green, leaving the road clear of cars, seemed like a invitation "do this". Moving on to fifth gear he kept accelerating, the pointer was skyrocketing and the Supra was shouting, 150,180,200,220,240,260... his car was shaking badly with instability,any error would be fatal, he looks at his digital clock,it was marking "12:59" he hears a steam noise and a very high horn, here it was that damned train...

Mikasa realize that Jean was driving his car to the limits, anything could happen if he lost control,at that speed nothing would be left of them. Mikasa listened to a very high horn,she looked frightened.

"No..." 'that was your goal? you guys lost your heads ?' mikasa not believed.

the closer the train gets,more mikasa was nervous.

' **BRAKE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS** ' was all she thought.

"they will not succeed..." she was losing her face color.

" **BRAKE JEAN WE GONNA DIE**!" Eren despaired at his side

" **CALA BOCA** " replied nervous

Jean knew that if he kept in that pace they would die, the pointer was spiked at 265, I'll have to use it at the right time... he opens the compartment side of the bank,theres is two large cylinders with "NOS" written, he opened the valves ... tsssss,and closed the compartment,he looked and saw the traffic lights who that train uses to pass closing, but then began to open and rise again,again that same invite ' **Definitely something is wrong here** ' Jean thought

tcha tcha tcha tcha tcha tcha tcha *Horn* tcha

no way of stopping now ' **all or nothing** ' he thought, he focused to be able to use the nitre gas at the right time to have the maximum avail.

TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA *HORN* TCHA TCHA

" **WERE FUCKED**!" eren cursed

' **Not yet** ' the world was going slowly, adrenaline was the maximum

 **TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA TCHA *HORN* TCHA TCHA**

' **NOW** ' jean press the two buttons that were on the wheel,the car received a strong push,the G force was crushing their bodies in the car,the feeling of speed was ridiculous,the car was shaking badly as if it were falling apart,the world outside became a total blur...

the pointer climbed 270,280,290,300,310

The world seemed to stop,he was passing right in front of the train, it seemed an eternity to end that second.

The rear of the car went a one meter of distance to be crushed by that train, jean hit the brakes slowly, but even so the car lost control and began to spin,he tried his best to hold the wheel to get some control but it was in vain,the car won't stop spinning. The Supra went off the road and got in the middle of clay and mud,smoke and dust invaded the car... Eren was the first to speak

"We're alive?"

"I thi- i think so" neither jean believed

"I never thought you are so suicidal, don't take me along on these death wish of you"

"Said the Bastard who sporting suicide every day... look on the bright side, my plan worked."

they looked to each other and then both start laughing like crazy in unison, like "it really worked"

" **HAHAHAH** ahahahaha..."

"phew, Let's get back to the hotel, need to change my pants" Eren said

"I also need" Jean concordou

Jean tries to start your car again, oddly enough the car started, he stepped on the accelerator to return to the road and continue to drive to your destination.

* * *

Mikasa pressed the brakes and almost went out of the street, she got out of the car to see if she was not dreaming.

' **They really made it?** ' mikasa in the deep was very happy for they to be alive,but was pissed about losing them from view, the train was huge,she could not see the end of it, she sighed and punched the ceiling of the skyline .

getting into the car, she was thinking, thinking and thinking, until appears an obvious idea in her head, she picks up the radio from the panel of her car,and put on police station.

"All units, this is Mikasa Ackerman number of distinctive (N / a), i need to locate a white Toyota Supra with plate (N / A), repeat locate a white Toyota Supra with plate (N / A),do not intercept it,follow him to hes final Destination."

various units began to answer "understood", "copied" etc...

* * *

"Marlowe you are not dating anyone?" Hitch asked

"No,Its a waste of time" Marlowe said

"Even if it were me?" she asks with malice

the police's radio began to sizzle with a familiar voice.

" _All units, this is Mikasa Ackerman number of distinctive (N / a), i need to locate a white Toyota Supra with plate (N / A), repeat locate a white Toyota Supra with plate (N / A),do not intercept it,follow him to hes final Destination._ "

Marlowe found it strange, Mikasa had been promoted for a time now,then she should not be using that station,yet the units obeyed to her request,some units know her for times and they respect her, he wrote in a Notes block,the car and the plate.

"How strange, what she want with this car?" hitch was intrigued

"I have no idea, we will begin to circulate now" said Marlowe

he ignition up the car police and started driving.

"Hey,hey you have not answered me."

"answer what?" Marlowe turned to her,pretending to be confused

"You idiot,you hurt me sometimes" hitch was angry

Marlowe don't want something more with Hitch,she always comes to this subject with him, they are partners in more than two years in service now,Hitch before her be his partner,she had a bad reputation between the patrol,They called her "woman of the world". At beginning Marlowe don't liked how his co-workers made jokes about Hitch,every time someone insulted her, she being there or not,he did his colleagues apologize for her,even if he had to go into a fight. Over time hitch also changed,she stopped frequenting ballads or places of intimate gatherings and began to gain respect of his colleagues and gradually her fame faded,she is a nice girl,but he has no desire to try anything more serious with anyone.

"Marlo serious, you should think about it and give me a chance"

"Ha, what kind of chance?"

"a chance for me to be your wife" she said in a serious tone looking directly into his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Marlowe spoke lazily

Hitch get furious and starts beating him "you lazy idiot, you will die alone!"

"Hey, that's not the Supra that mikasa were looking for?" Marlowe saw from afar

Hitch settles down a bit and begins to look,dirty in mud and dust a white Supra was passing at crossroad.

"Take notepad and look to see if the same plate" Marlowe said

Hitch took the block and began to turn the pages, finding the number she started checking.

"Yes, it's the same car and the plate"

"So lets follow them from afar to see where they will stop"

"This car is a Runner, Mikasa had not stopped with these Business of" Hunting "?" Hitch added

"i dont think they are runners,it seems they were doing some rally... Mikasa have stoped with it, perhaps she have another matter that she has to deal with this guy"

"in the case of Mikasa, he must be screwed ..." hitch said.

* * *

finally arriving at the Hotel Blue Three Towers, Jean parked the Supra in an alley next to the hotel, leaving the car, he went forward and kissed and hugged the hood, the car was more than boiling

"Darling I love you so much, I will give you a good bath when this is finished,I will take you in a revision,i gonna buy new tires, everything to make you feel better" jean spoke with great affection

"The drama" eren muttered on the side

"Shut up and apologize, she is in this state because of your ass"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, she was really incredible" Eren liked the car

"Right? i Knew you fall in love with her when she started to **growl** "

now he was very close to Eren face

" **Do not go near her** " Jean said with a deadly look

"Jesus man, okay let's go ."

On nearby Marlowe parked the police car

"It seems that they arrived at the final destination" Marlowe watched

"what do we do now?"

"Let's wait and see where they will go, then I will use the radio to talk to mikasa"

a man got out and went straight to the hood of the Supra.

" is He kissing and hugging the car?" Marlowe was intrigued

"Maybe he has a **Fetish** with cars?" Hitch spoke with **malice** in her lips

"That would be very, very **strange**." marlo took serious the comment of Hitch

"At least the guy loves someone, even if it is a car, instead of someone else who is too lazy to love" Hitch threw in the face with her **poison**

"Hm think I felt a hint here,i think" he spoke bored

"Your impression my dear,your impression..." she spoke with a fake smile.

they watched for more few seconds until the two suspects enter the hotel.

"Three Towers Hotel Blue ha?" marlo took the radio to make a transmission.

* * *

Mikasa was returning to headquarters, she was late to return to service. She was very sad and depressed, she again lost the most important thing for her,why life has to be so cruel? all she wanted was to sit with "Jose" and make some questions like "why you disappeared?","Where have you been all this time?", "have you ever had a girlfriend?" ... ' **Mikasa pull you shit together you can not think about that sort of thing**. ' * Seconds later * ' **certainly he had already slept with some girl** ' thought even sadder. Mikasa could not deny she wanted that boy just for her,she was tired of being alone, she wanted children, but only if they were of "Jose". She's been looking for him for more than ten years,searching everywhere, possible names, if he had any criminal record,in cemeteries, in newspapers, or even on the faces of those who passed on the street,whenever she get any little clue, this simple **change** or **fade** , it was as if **someone** wanted him **not to be found**... But at least now she knows he is still breathing and is still in this town. her hopes were returning, she wanted to take the car and turn around to go to find Jean,she would rip any information from him with some charm. the car radio began to sizzle.

"Mikasa Ackerman are you listening?"

she panics and takes the radio transmitter as fast and clumsy as possible

"Yes, I am listening"

"Marlowe here,i find your Toyota Supra, he's in an alley, two suspects left the car and entered the **Hotel Blue Three Towers** , you want me and my partner to approach them?"

"Approach? No, no,i just wanted to know his fate, is a friend, he came out desperate, then i wanted to know if he was okay"

"Hm,I understand,you have other friends besides Petra ha?" Marlowe said not buying the idea of mikasa, ' _ **Ackerman and friends in the same sentence,this is not right**_ ' thought marlo

Mikasa don't know what to say.

"But that's okay,that was all you wanted to know?" marlo let it pass,It was not of his business

"Yes, yes, thanks Marlowe"

"Nothing, Over and out"

Mikasa feel like she was in **paradise** again

* * *

Eren entered on his "home" and tossed the heavy bag in the corner, Jean came soon after

"What crazy day man" Jean spoke exhausted

"it Was like before, almost every day was a different confusion when we Rolling together" eren said going to the fridge to grab two beers and a package of icy for his nose

"you practically have arranged all kinds of confusion, I was just dragged to your problems"

"Yea, yea, whatever"

they sat drinking the beer, Jean started the conversation

"Then what you've been doing in these five years?"

"Long story,I did all kinds of things throughout the world"

"Really? you seemed to have a really fun,traveling, killing people, travel again, kill more people"

"Yes, it was really fun" eren spoke bored

"You still works for that **A.A**?"

"Ssshhhh,may have eavesdropping in here, if he finds out you know about him,we'll be dead"

"So why come here to talk,you stupid?"

"I do not thought about it, but I think we are secure here, he trusts me now '' ' _ **or at least I think**_ 'eren thought

"Are you Fucking?" Eren did not expect this question and began to laugh

" _ **HAHAHA**_ hahah- * **Couf** * * **Couf** * ...of course not, what makes you think of that?"

"I don't know,you guys relationship is very strange ..."

"Yes I know,but no,we're not fucking,maximum that happens between us is that _**bromance**_ "

" _ **Bromance**_? what gay thing man"

"Shut up, you are jealous"

A little noise is heard around the room.

"what is it? It looks like this coming from your bag" Jean stated, Eren nods

Eren goes to the bag,the sound is really coming from there,he opens it, inside it has something big bagged with garbage bags with a phone on, the phone was ringing, Eren grabs it and answer

"He- hello? ..." Eren spoke hesitating

"( ** _I hope you're having a great time with Jean_** )" **A.A** was talking on the other side.

* * *

 **in this chapter i focused on Jean,marcowe and hitch appear,they are cool,Mikasa have some shit issues with her obsession over Eren,but everyone know this... i ship Toyota Supra x Jean xD, im sorry for any gramatical errors, thanks for reading!**


	5. Judgment and Pain

Eren was petrified,he knew what he was doing,he knew he was primed and would have to give explanations,that if A.A want to hear him,he has probably a bomb in this the building.

"Good morning to you too A.A, Jean? I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to disguise and get out of trouble

"(Seriously?,you Will actually deny and lie to me?)" A.A don't have a lot of patience.

"(I know everything you're doing Eren,you should already know this)" Eren felt pressured, ' ** _im fucked,im fucked,im fucked_** ' he thought,Eren take a look to Jean and started screaming.

" **RUN HORSE FACE, MOTHERFUCKER, RUUUUUUNNNNNN**!" Jean was frightened by Eren reaction and tried to run to the door,he turned the knob but it not opened

" **ITS LOCKED,WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE YOUR SHIT**?!" Jean returned to start to throttle Eren

" **FUCK,WE ARE STUCK IN HERE? HE WILL KILL US,HE WILL EXPLODE THIS BUILDING UPON US** " Eren was desperate

" **YOU DRAGGED ME HERE TO THAT SON OF A BITCH?,I CAN NOT DIE NOW,I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY CAR FOR SOMEONE ELSE** "

" **(SHUT UP YOUR FUCKERS!,STOP CRYING AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT KILL ANYONE!)** " the cell screamed,Eren and Jean stopped to hang himself

"(put in the living voice,I need to talk to the two)" Eren did what he asked,

"(Now sit you two,we need to talk)"

"You will not kill us?... You're not mad?" Eren was confused

"(Mad? No,imagine,all I want is to go where you are and **KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS**!)"

A.A sigh,he was upset

"(After all this time,when I thought I could trust you,you stab me in the back. All I wanted was you to keep secret that I exist, but then you are all buddy-buddy with Jean and you end up leaking _**INFORMATION**_ )"

"We are not friends" they both said at the same time

"( **I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE FRIENDS,COLLEAGUES,LOVERS, HAVING SEX CASUALLY OR IF YOU ARE ENEMIES!**... from now on Eren its your fault for raining shit and diarrhea in your head and on the head of Jean,I wanted you to understand that I did not want to involve anyone else on this,but now it's impossible) " the two hear in silence.

"(Eren it's time to be prepare,a new murder service appeared,we will use whats inside in the bag to successfully accomplish it,i need you to take the docie targets folder on the bag)" eren does what he says,he goes to the bag and takes a black folder,opened it and laid on the table

"(There are Four targets,Four are police officers)"

"The police?,you guys don't kill only bad people?" Jean asked confused

"(Eren... you talked a lot of shit to him, **FUCKING HELL!** )"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry man... I have done a great shit"

"(Jean,in our contract between me and eren,it is written that we must exterminate the human corruption of society of all possible means for the greater good. No matter if the person is a beggar,soldier,lawyer,police officer or even the President,if the person is guilty of crimes that harm or endanger the safety of good people,Eren and I will be there to ensure that the guilty don't breathe anymore.)"Jean swallowed, he was not enjoying this conversation _**'you guys kill because you are psychopaths'**_ thought jean

"(Of course justice does not always come today or tomorrow,it takes a while,because bad people show up in droves,take one down,rise 5,this will never end,but at least we save some people in these processes,I and Eren are the only ones in this business,it may seem sickly for you,but me and Eren have reason enough to do it or at least stomach.) "

"(Corrupt police sometimes do more damage than any others Criminal,are cowards who wear sheep's clothing to use the police power to commit crimes,in short,they are all _**feather of the same Bird**_ ,criminals... They need to be disposed without remorse and compassion,Eren is a being unique, he has a gifted and he is special for this work,he may seem a normal and innocent boy,but when he's on duty,he does not mind making your enemies die on a horrible way... Killing thousands of people (the guilty) as if they were insects is not for everyone. A long time ago, Eren threw his life away without a second thought,just to live this life of pain,because for him,it was normal,he breathes death. If I thought you Jean was a bad person,you would not be here,I would have already disposed of you a long time ago, Eren is who would do it without even blinking,he would not mind if you were his friend,if you are the target.)" Jean looks at Eren, the boy was with an expression of bored and calm,Jean knew that what eren was doing these kinds of services,but don't know it was like that, he was really Disturbed.

"(Jean, I've been observing your abilities of runner,you really is unique when you are in any vehicle,I'm really **_impressed_** , you use any artifice to win a "race" right?)"

"So it was you who was _**handling the traffic**_ when I was driving with eren?" Jean asked

"(Oh Look,I see that I'm not the only one with a brain here)" A.A was impressed and gave a hint on someone

"It was Rude!" Eren protested

"(Yes,I was handling the traffic of cars to make way clear for you,no car around in five hundred meters,you were _**very brave**_ when you thought on that plan... no even Eren would think so retarded)"

"That was Rude!" Jean protested this time

"(Sorry,jokes aside,I will tell you _**why you are here**_ now,you want to _**work for me?**_ )" Jean was confused, he heard right?, They want me _**associate**_ in this _**madness?**_

"what do you mean? You want me to be a _**murderer** **?**_ "

"(Oh no,no,you will do _**transportation**_ and _**interception**_ works,you will help Eren in their missions,many people is _**hunting**_ Eren now.)"

"Ha? what do you mean hunting me?" Eren did not like it

"Soon you will understand... someone _**leaked your information**_ ,you know about " _ **them**_ " right ?. then " _ **they**_ " _**Discovered**_ about you _**having**_ some _**connection**_ with _**me**_ , in short,I did my best to protect you,I deleted all your information of the system, _ **Eren Jaeger**_ does **_not exist_** ,when you always get in trouble,I was who have taking care of things, _**bribed people**_ , leaked _**false**_ information and _**destroying**_ any _**evidence**_ of your _**existence**_...)

( **BUT YOU ALWAYS GET A DAMN WAY OF ENTERING INTO ANY TROUBLE,THEY SAID THAT YOU ENTERED INTO A DAMN RESTAURANT NAMED "Greenflag" AND YOU!YES,YOU BASTARD!,BUMPED BY A MERE FUCKING COINCIDENCE OF THE FUCKING DESTINY ON A FUCKING POLICE CHIEF AND SHE FUCKING KNOW YOU,GO FUCKING YOURSELF EREN!,HOW CAN YOU DO THAT KIND OF SHIT?! YOU ARE A KIND OF MAGNET FOR FUCKING PROBLEMS?,ALL MY EFFORTS FOR YOU IN ALL THIS YEARS WERE FOR NOTHING!**.) "hear the _**sound**_ of _**something breaking**_ on the **_phone_**.

Eren and Jean were frightened,Eren had never seen A.A so _**pissed**_.

after a short time the phone spoke again

"(Sorry... I lost my control,I needed to vent)"

"Ok man,I Understand you" Jean said with a hint

"Shut it Horse" Eren said

"so,you are saying that _**mikasa**_ gave me to ' _ **them**_ '?" Eren asked

"( _ **Mikasa** **?**_ Oh yeah... _**that girl**_ , _ **no**_ ,she did _**not give us**_ ," ** _they_** " have _**spies all over the world**_ , it would not be hard to find a _**girl**_ who was _**fucking saved**_ by a _**child soldier**_ with _**green Emerald eyes**_... _**Someone**_ was **_following her_** .) "

"you _**saved Mikasa**_?" Jean spoke to eren

"Yes, ** _when we were children_** ,long history man"

"that is why _**she was happy**_ when she _**meet you?**_ " Jean wanted to save her too :|

"yes I _**think**_ "

"(Hey, Jean _**focus here**_ ... you still have not given me _**your answer**_ )"

"If I Deni-" jean was cut

" _ **(Denied)**_ "

"What was denied?"

"(Your 'Denied' was Denied)"

"Ha? ... So _**I** **don't have a choice?**_ "

" _ **(No)**_ "

"At least _**give me**_ one _**reason**_ why I need to _**do this**_ "

"(A _**reason**_? ... _***Sigh***_ why _**always**_ have to **_be like this?_** I'll give you a _**good reason**_... **CIIIIIIIIIII FOOORRRRRRRR!** )"

"What the fuck? you're getting _**retarded**_ like _**Eren**_?"

"Hey, I'm still here," protested eren

"(Lot of time _**talking alone with him**_ , must have _**affected my brain**_ )"

"When you _**learned**_ to be so **_rude_**? I not _**taught**_ you that" eren was starting to get pissed

"( ** _Hehe_ ** excuse me eren, It's _**impossible**_ **_resist_** to _**tease you**_ )"

" Its the First time _**I hear**_ you _**laughing**_ ,It is _**awful**_ " replied eren

"(Who is being _**rude**_ now ha?)"

"Whatever." Eren shrugged, a moment later.

"(Then Jean,your _**reason**_ is _**inside**_ of your _**car**_ )"

"What do you mean?" Jean did not like it

"(Inside your car has three kilos of **C4** , enough to send this _**whole block**_ away _**into space**_.)"

" **I KNEW THAT HE HAD A BOMB SOMEWHERE HERE _!_** " Eren was desperate.

" **AAHHRRR NOT INVOLVED MY CAR IN IT** " jean is **_mad_**

"(I do not give a shit,if you touch the bomb it _**explodes**_ , if you sell your car it _**explodes**_ , if you tell something to someone it _**explodes**_ , if you leave town it **_explodes_** ... What will be Jean, will do what I say?) "

"You will pay for it" Jean threatened

"(I don't give a shit,will make or not?)"

"..."

"(Jean,my _**finger** _ is sliding in this _**detonator**_ )"

" **FINE I DO IT** "

"( _ **Great**_ , _**welcome to the company!**_ )" said A.A welcoming him xD

"(I will begin to _**explain**_ the _**plans**_ for your first _**mission**_ ,so pay attention)"

"Uhum ..." they both said in unison

"(It will be a mission " _ **Kill and run**_ " and will be today on evening)"

"Today?" Jean asked tired of day that already had

"(Yes,today,we have no time to lose)"

"(It will be very simple,eren will kill the targets and you Jean had taken him to a safe place)"

"that's not cool you know" jean started to get sick

"Ceases to be a queer pony" Eren said

"Shut up,I'm not like you psychopaths." replied

"(There are _**Four**_ people responsible for the military police, each control a part of it, today these four will be _**judged**_ and decided _**their fates**_ )"

"Judgment?" Jean question

"(Yes,suspects go through a judgment,I do Jurisdiction,I get all the information of the suspects and make a balance to see if they are guilty (bads and corrupt people)

"What judgment don't have the accused present to defend himself?"

"(In my judgment)" spoke A.A

"Jesus,you guys are sick more than I thought."

"(Jean,more than ten years I've been judging people,I know all the laws and crimes)."

"(Since the sentences its im who are choosing,all the people who eren killed passed through my judgment ,I am also responsible for the deaths of them.)"

"(Jean have any other objections?)" Jean did not answer

"(Okay, let's continue with the judgment .)"

"(The targets are )" eren and Jean were now looking at the dosie folder

"( ** _First accused_** : _**Hannes**_ , Police stationary,his crimes are: _**Extortion, executions and involvement in the deaths of the family of Eren Jeager...)**_ Eren looked startled

"(Judgment: _ **Guilty,**_ Penalty: _**Death**_ )"

"What do mean involvement in the killing of my family?" eren was confused

"(Well,your family was hiding on those times,I always found it strange how your family was been killed... I did some "research" and found that Hannes had handed them to the titan gang )"

"You're telling me that my family died because of this guy? **_SERIOUSLY?!_** " eren was shocked

"Hm yes,he did it for shit money."

" _ **...HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA ...**_ " eren was laughing like crazy, he stopped with a serious look and said

"Let me kill him in particular?"

"(I knew you would ask this,the address of his place is on the docie... Permission is _**granted**_ )"

Eren was now grinning like a wolf ready to feed on his prey,jean don't like it

"man you should visit a doctor,psychologist and look for a girlfriend." was the most serious thing jean ever told eren.

"The bastard killed my family and you want me to let him escape?"

"I did not say that... I said it does no good to you"

"(Look,someone with a **_sense of humanity_** here,our company is more and more complete.)"

"nope,i never felt so good now that I know this guy" Eren replied Jean

"(Continuing...)"

"( _ **Second accused**_ : _ **Nile Dok**_ ,military police Chief one,His crimes are: _**money laundering, involvement with assaults and witness elimination...)"**_

"(Judgment: _**Guilty**_ , Penalty: _**Death**_ )"

"This nile is known of robbers,he facilitates their escape in exchange for money,know this because I was invited to participate in these escapes" said Jean

"(And you _**participated**_ in this?)"

"Of course not" Jean was not lying

"(Okay...)" A.A will _**look**_ about it later, _**paranoia**_ speaks louder

"( _ **Third Accused**_ : _**Thomas Wagner**_ ,Police stationary,his crimes are: _**witness elimination, killings and involvement with assaults**_

"(Judgment: _**Guilty,**_ Penalty: _**Death**_ .)"

"i have met Thomas, he is a complete asshole" said Eren

"(How you met him?)"

"When we were kids,I have beat him up for stealing chocolate and pushed a boy." said

"( _ **Typical**_ )" A.A imagined this scene in his head, _**'Cute'**_ he thought. xD

"( _ **fourth Accused**_ : _ **Mikasa Ackerman**_ )" The blood of Eren and Jean ran cold when they heard the name.

"(Military police Chief two, Her crimes are: _ **involved in illegal races,murders and Espionage**_ , **_Judgement_** ...)" Jean and Eren They held their breath and waited fo verdict.

"( _ **Innocent**_ )." They both sighed relieved

"(No need to search a lot to know that Mikasa Ackerman is a woman of good indole (when no eren is involved :P) she held many runners and was making a great job in the police investigation, _ **Worthy**_ to be in charge of the Military Police, _ **Mikasa Ackerman will be the only survivor.**_ ) "

"I also find her _**worth**_ to be my wife" Jean said convinced

"You should date a Zebra,you goat" Eren snapped, he did not like Jean's ego.

" _ **HOW IS IT**_?" jean takes eren by the collar

" _ **I** ** _S_ WHAT YOU HEAR HORSE FACE**_ " Eren was nervous

"( _ **HAI HAI, STOPU!**_ , we are not finished yet)" Eren and Jean saved the punch for later

"(Jean your car is bugged, all you talk into it will be recorded, I also left a cell inside the glove box for when I need to contact you for more services)"

"Oy,oy, and my privacy?"

"(Your privacy died when you agreed to work for me,I know everything you're doing from now on,I know even when you're shiting,so stay tuned,by the way I left a copy of our contract in your car)."

"Perfect,and I have been forced to work for you,now I can not even shit in peace,Just perfect" Jean was angry

"(This is the price to know about me and keep breathing)"A.A snapped.

"you have been fucked Horse face" Eren said mockingly

" **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!, YOU CAME BACK TO MY FUCKING LIFE FOR ONE DAY, AND ALREADY DESTROYED MY LIFE, YOU IS A FREAK OF THE NATURE FOR FUCK PEOPLE LIFES** " Jean was fucking mad .

"(Ssshhh do not scream, you guys will disturb the neighbors)"

" **FUCK THE NEIGHBORS** " they spoke in unison.

"(Jean, I will reward you if the operation all goes well)"

"How much you will pay me three hundred - five hundred dolars?"

"(Fifty thousand)"

Jean was shocked.

"You're kidding right?"

"(No,but that it account for your silence too,no one need know what we do,if you behave Jean,more money will appear.)"

" _ **YES, BOSS!**_ " Jean was saluting

"Oy, oy, it was just now that you were complaining that I had destroyed your life?" Eren was intrigued by the way that Jean changed his behavior

"Oh, Eren _**senpai**_ ,I have not seen you there" Jean was Joking with the face of Eren

"(Jean not let money corrupt You)" A.A warned

"I was joking,but this will help me _**ALOT**_ "

"(Its nice to see you happy about this)"

"A.A killing the corrupt leaders, it would clear the corruption that exists within the military police?" Jean asked

"(No,but already is a start,the "Punisher" will make an appearance to them,other officers will think a thousand times before attempting to corrupt the police again)"

Jean put his hand on chin thinking

"(Now lets see the plan...)" Jean and Eren came near the phone.

* * *

April 15, 2015, three o'clock in the afternoon.

Mikasa Ackerman was now in her office,she was writing a bureaucratic paperwork,she was tired, she wanted to end her day of service immediately and come up with a plan to convince " _ **Jose**_ " to stop running from her. She knew where he was, Hotel Blue Tree Towers, was on the north corner of the city, it was one of the poorest areas of the city, traffickers,prostitutes and thugs took refuge there.

Petra was still mad at her, she said " _ **you had fun solving your problems?**_ " she was jealous that I had left her alone in the Greenflag ... ***growl*** thinking of it,i had no lunch,she was starving. Mikasa was embarrassed that her stomach was complaining of hunger.

Mikasa today on four in the afternoon would have a meeting with the leaders of the military police, three of the four people who lead the police are corrupt, Mikasa is the one who has no rap sheet,she did not like them one bit,they were all Corrupt she knew most of their rotten,she could not do anything as they were the most authoritative military police no one could investigates them,even mikasa,no one would listen to her and them could send someone to "erase" her,she did not want to risk it,especially now that she found "Jose" again...

* * *

Three hours and thirty of the afternoon.

Four hundred meters away from the police station of Detroit ... Jean was inside on his car,parked near a building where the operation would happen,his car is now clean.

he was listening to **'Coolio- Gangsta's Paradise' (/watch?v=IdWB_u_FqmU)** within he's Toyota Supra,Beats made the car shake.

" **I need to take the Thug life more Serious!** " Jean said on thought of fifty thousand dolars. (its a easter egg,sorry i dont resist. xD)

'I hope they do not linger,my car still draws much attention here'he thought.

Eren was climbing the building's stairs, he would go to the top of the building, he was carrying a heavy bag,reaching the top he took a good look around,no one was around. He put his bag on the floor and took out a headset without cable,it synchronized with bluetooth from your phone and dialed a number.

"Yo!" eren saluted

"(You're on the top?)" Asked A.A

"Yes,no one saw me in"

"(Ok,you can start getting prepared)"

Eren went to the bag and pulled out the big package that was packed with garbage bags,he ripped the bag and opened the box,he was surprised at what was inside.

"Holy shit,where do you get all this stuffs?"

"(i have my ways)"

"I have one problem A.A I don't know how to mount it"

"(What? You are a soldier and a murderer and you don't know how to mount it?)"

"i Never mounted this shit,my specialty is Demolitions,You always gave me the weapons ready for use,I just know how to mount pistols"

"(Fuck me,when this is over,you will begin to learn about weapons,even if I have to teach you myself)"

"Okay,what do I do now?"

"(Let's mount it together,we have time,take your phone out of your pocket)"

Eren did What he say,he was startled when the camera of his mobile moved.

"(Great,now I have sight of you)"

"how you do it?"

"(We don't have time to explanations,even if I explain you do not understand)"

"if you say..."

"(Eren look for the manual in the box)"

"on it" Eren started looking, it took not much and soon he found a small book inside

"I found it,but it will take a week for me to read all this..." he said

"This is not for you,it's for me,put the manual on the floor and positioned your mobile on top of it"

"Yes" eren did it, left everything in place

"(Now start flipping quickly through the manual with one hand)"

eren don't understand, 'what hes doing?' he thought

"OK"

eren began flipping through the manual quickly with your mobile giving sight to A.A, three hundred eighty-eight pages passed quickly.

(Okay,let's begin,I need you to do exactly what I ask Eren.) "

"Yea" Eren said

("I need you to take the largest Part and snap on in the lower part")

"like this?"

"(Yes,now take the barrel that on top and to screw it)"

"that?"

"(No,further upwards)"

"this one?"

"(Yes the same)"

Eren took a small screwdriver what was inside the box and started screwing it on the larger body.

"There already screw it "

"(Okay, grab the telescope and place on top of the larger body)"

"kay" Eren did what he asked

"i have put it in the top of the body"

"(Now take the buttstock and place it on the back of the body and screw again)"

"Ye" eren put the butt on the back of the body of the gun and screw it.

"Ready"

"(Now take the loader and put the ammunition in it)" eren did what he asked

"right" said eren

"(put the loader on the gun and pull the output of capsules for ammunition get into the power chamber)"

Eren did it ***Claaka***

"(Now take the bipod and snap on the tip)"

"i already did."

"(Its ready, put it on the wall,attached to the bipod)"

eren did it and now was looking through the scope for the Department of Police in the distance.

"(Eren let's start with your first lesson here and now)"

"ha?" eren was confused.

" _ **(** **You are holding a .50 cal Barrett M82A1 Modified for more fire power... It's a large-caliber semi-automatic Rifle with high precision,its is using now explosive ammunition Gamo 68 .50,with 12.5 mm in diameter,it was developed at the request of US Army which wanted an accurate rifle and with high destructive power,to fulfill the role of an anti-materiel weapon,this weapon can penetrate a tank heavy armor.** **)**_ "

"You are one _**creepy bastard**_ you know?" Eren said impressed

"(I know... But i don't want to hear it from you)"

they stood in silence for a short period of time, A.A struck up a conversation.

"(You know that after this mission,we will be hunted everywhere by " _ **them**_ " right? there's no way to hide anymore.)"

"Yeah, I just hope we can get away again"

"(It will be fine as long as each of us do your part)"

"Yup"

"(its almost time)"

Eren put his right eye in the telescope and began searching for their targets.

"(they are on the top floor on the right)"

"How do you know this?"

"(I have my ways...)" eren knew he was doing his _**creepy busines**_

"There they are" eren saw them entering the room where had a medium-sized table, they began to sit.

" _ **(Its time to hunt eren)**_ " eren eyes _**shone**_ like a fire spreading quickly when he heard his orders.

"Aye," he said smiling a lot.

he aimed past them stopping at Hannes ' _ **YOU WILL BE DEAD SOON WITH YOUR FRIENDS**_ ' eren thought leaving him to finish the job later.

he aimed on the other two Nile Dok and Thomas Wagner, Mikasa was sitting between the two.

 _ **Nile Dok - Mikasa Ackerman - Thomas Wagner**_

his finger hesitated on the trigger ' _ **this is bad**_ ' he thought,the shoot has a chance to hit Mikasa,he has to focus and hit the two as fast as possible without the bullet hit her.

Eren saw that they started meeting

"The bullets are explosive right?"

"(Yes,since we will start a _**hide and seek war** _ in this city against " _ **them**_ ",I want to show how powerful we are,do the most damage possible)"

eren was excited and holding the increasingly strong weapon.

" _ **Permission to shoot**_?" eren smiling like a maniac

"( _ **Permission granted**_ )"

Eren felt the adrenaline rise,all was growing slowly,he began to look through the scope,he was in his sights in Nile,he was analyzing the best way to shoot the two without hurting Mikasa,they were sitting very close to her,even without hitting her with the bullet,the pressure of the shot can kill her.

He began to slowly pull the trigger, he was about to shoot,Nile rose and delivered a document to Hannes,he stood in front of Mikasa,Eren get his finger off the trigger.

he is nervous,he don't want to kill any innocent.

Nile sat back down, eren put his finger on the trigger again. This time he not waited the fear take care of yourself and took aim at the _**Right shoulder of Nile**_ and fired

 **THUUUMMM**

A deafening sonic sound invaded the city,the dust stood around him because of the shot pressure,the gun recoil was huge,Eren had never Shoot with such a powerful weapon,his shoulder was hurting a lot,your vision in the shooting time was all blurry,but shortly already cleared,he saw Nile being blown up,Mikasa was not affected by outstrips exercised by the bullet,much blood had spattered on her,she was looking right at him now frightened, _**'Sorry about that'**_ eren thought

Eren not wasted time and pulled the huge gun aside and took aim at Thomas,he rose from his chair, and began to run,time was passing slowly,the adrenaline was at maximum,eren took aim at the middle of Thomas pulled the trigger once again

 **THUUUMMM**

Another sonic sound of a cannon cut the city,much dust is raised again with the pressure of the shot,his shoulder was really fucked up,it hurt a lot,he made the right choice in leaving Hannes to kill for later,his shoulder could not stand one more shot. He saw Thomas be cut in half as paper, he gave one last look at Mikasa, she was all bloodied with the blood of Nile,but she was fine.

Eren now turned away from the rifle.

"It's done"

"(Yes,good job,time to get out)"

"I'm going" eren took the rifle bipod and wrapped him in a large cloth,took from the floor two capsules of giant bullets shots and put in the bag,put the bag on the coast and took the rifle with both arms and started to get down quickly of the building. "

* * *

Jean was scared in the car,he heard two sonic deafening explosions from above the building where Eren was. **'What that idiot is doing?'** he thought.

He started the car knowing it was time, he held strong the steering wheel. Eren left the building running,Jean opened the car's trunk with a button,Eren put the Rifle and the bag on the back,almost did not fit.

Jean looked ahead and saw a police car that was passing by chance on the street,Jean was nervous

When eren came suspiciously on the passenger side, the car police called their sirens.

' **Great** ' he thought angrily.

"Its done,let's get out of here" eren spoke casually.

"I know," he said

He put shifted into first gear and stepped on the gas,the Supra screamed and started digging the road,the car police was chasing them,the pointer speedometer was increasing quickly, 100,130,160,180 ...

Eren bored put his hand on the dashboard and turned on the car Sound again and raised the volume.

Inside your car now started playing "You'll Be Under My Wheels" - the prodigy

(/watch?v=kIeFLJQW7qw) The car was shaking to the beats.

Jean felt very motivated because of the music and began to drive dangerously through the streets,he threw the car in the opposite direction to dodge the car traffic,he saw how the traffic lights just were all green for him **'A.A and his magics'** Jean thanked silently.

His speed was raising, 220,240,250.

now he was being chased by several cars polices ... Apparently they found what eren did and they are mad.

He dodged Some cars and the cars Police had hit them,only pilots can avoid crashes by a factor of sharp reflexes and experience in racing.

 _ **'This is very easy,only mikasa could keep up with him'**_ he thought.

Then a car came out of nowhere at his side, he was surprised.

 _ **'Will it be Mikasa? No ... she was at the meeting in the police department, who is this?'**_ Jean thought as the car was near him on two hundred and twenty kilometers per hour.

Jean accepted the request for a duel with a smile.

* * *

Marlowe was sitting in his car next to Hitch, they were standing in an alley.

"Hey marlo can we go out to lunch one of these days?" said hitch

"Hm perhaps" he said shrug

 _ ***Sigh***_ "you never changes" said hitch tired

"I do not understand why you want go out with me,you could go out with some other guy" he said,Marlo was intrigued how the girl was persistent

"I don't want to go out with some other guy, I want you." she said

"Why?" he finally asked,he wondered why he deserved such commitment and conversation.

"Why you ask?... _**You always defended me and protected me in front of everyone even if me is not caring about what they were talking about me,you always get into fights because of it,but you never retreated,you did they all apologize to me,you are the kindest man I have ever met... I decided to be a better person just for your sake,i did not want you fight and get hurt for me,but I ended up falling in love with you without even realizing it,dreamed with you all nights,I can't get you out of my head,All I want now is to be with you now."**_ Hitch was approaching marlo's face,he was shocked by her declaration,when hitch was centimeters from kissing him,the radio began to sizzle.

" _ **All units, immediately intercept one white Toyota Supra with plates (N/A) with two suspects of terrorist attack on the Department of Police,their are fleeing in the North Avenue (N/A), repeating, immediately intercept one white Toyota Supra with plates (N/A) with two suspects of terrorist attack on the Police Department. "**_ spoke the central police

"Terrorism atack on the police department?" Marlo jumped out of his trance

" _ **AHRRGG CURSED RADIO,WHY HAVE YOU TO BE ALWAYS LIKE THIS**_?" Hitch hit the radio panel,she was pissed at being interrupted

"No time for that" replied Marlo, he started the car and floored the accelerator and turned on their sirens.

"You pay me marlo you idiot" hitch was a little now quieter

"Put seatbelt Hitch" she not complained and put it

"This Supra is not the same as we were chasing a while back?" Hitch asked trying to focus

"Yes,it is,i knew something was wrong when mikasa came with _**"friend"**_ busines bullshit,Mikasa will have to explain it ..."

He stepped back and the engine of the vehicle the police car was yelling,the police cars were modified from the factory to get runners on the run,had a small turbo that made much difference in acceleration when Marlo changed gears,your car gave great acceleration impulses and making a small noise "Ssshh". Marlowe is thirty years old and hitch twenty-seven years old,before Marlowe become a police officer he was a good runner on his time,he has a lot of experience in illegal racing,he loved to run,but one day he had an extremely serious accident,overturned several times in a rush and was stuck upside down,his car was destroyed,he was stuck on the car wreckage,leaked gasoline,he was desperate,he would die in that car he thought.

The car was starting to catch fire, when something grabbed his arm and tried get him of the car... it was a police officer who stopped chasing the runners to try to save him,he had broken the door out with his own bare hands,he cut them in the process

"what are you doing?!" Marlowe spoke from inside the car

"Saving your life,this is my duty whatever who you are!"

"Get out of here not going to make it in time!" Marlowe said nervous

"Shut up,I will get you off this car."

Marlowe did not believe the police would die with him. He then decided to fight for his life along with the police man,he and the Police made the maximum force to break the belt that was stuck.

" _ **FORCE!**_ " the officer shouted

" _ **AAHHRRRR**_ " Marlowe screamed with such force that he would put on the belt.

A loud noise was heard,the belt feel broke and Marlowe fell to the ground, the police dragged him as fast as possible out of the car when they were far enough away from the car it exploded.

BOOM

The officer fell to the ground, the two looked at each other and started laughing like two mad mans.

" **Hahahahahahaha** _***Couf * * Couf*** **We're alive!**_ " the police man said

Marlowe was now looking to the cop,he seemed to be in their 40s,but still had a lot of health and fitness.

"What's your name?" he asked the officer.

" _ **Dot Pixis**_ ,I am here to serve and protect" he made a salute

At that time Marlowe realized what he wanted to be, he wanted to be like that man,he wanted to serve the police.

"My name is _**Marlowe Freudenberg**_ " he said

"Nice to meet you!" he pulled Marlowe in an Paternal embrace

Pixis retired from the police and now has a restaurant called "Greenflag" where runners were,Pixis took care of them as if they were his children,Marlowe always gave a past it to fleece, he was the kindest man Marlowe already knew he owes everything for that man.

Marlowe saw the Supra with several police cars behind.

"There you are,the man who has fetishes with cars" Marlo made a joke, Hitch giggled.

Hitch was already used on the aggressive driving of marlowe,she knew he was a runner before becoming a police officer.

Marlowe stepped on the gas and came even closer to the Supra.

* * *

Jean cut the streets like a bullet in his Toyota Supra.

Eren was changing the music in the car,now playing "We own it" 2Chainz (/watch?v=v0hpjWdYE8k)

"How can you be so calm when we are in this situation?" Jean asked puzzled to Eren

"I already did my job,now it's your turn,i trust my teammates" Jean was quiet, he did not expect that answer.

Jean slowed the march and pulled the handbrake and pulled the car to one side and then to another making it slide, the car was making a Drifty near the wall a hundred and eighty kilometers per hour. The other cop car was doing the same,perfectly sliding next to each other on a curve-shaped "U" with seventy meters

 _ **'Its another Runner,will be a problem outwit him'**_ Jean did not know would have good drivers on the police,Well... beyond Mikasa .

Leaving the curve Jean sees a police Lock,he brake and pull the handbrake to get into a small alley,the other police car did the same and other cop cars were stuck in the mouth of the alley.

Jean stepped back,he need to outwit this guy anyway or he'd go to prison and would be ugly thing,he would come out any time soon.

Jean hears a noise of propellers, one helicopter now was chasing them

 _ **'Were are Fucked!'**_ he thought

"Eren picks up the phone and call A.A" Eren did what he was told,he took the head set that was in the cell and placed on the head of Jean, he began to disk the number.

"(Hello?)" A distorted voice was talking

"A.A its Jean,I need your help with the helicopter,I know that everything is possible for you,would you be unable to do anything?"

"(Yes,I see on TV what you're doing,just wait a second)" Jean hear the sound of computer keys.

The helicopter begins to lose altitude and losing control.

"What did you do? ..." Jean question intrigued

"(Oh I just blew his electronic equipment with an _**EMP**_ from a distance,so they can not fly,they will be forced to land)

"what do you mean?" Jean not understood

"(I gave a little shock on them with a Satellite I broked the access.)"

"You are a _**fucking Weird man**_ ,thank you for being like this"

"(Aww ... your welcome?)" A.A did not understand if it was a complement or an insult.

' _ **Just one now**_ ' Jean thought the police car was running after him

"A.A has no way for you to shoot again with this _**EMP**_ in the police car that is behind me?"

"(No, the satellite takes twelve hours to recharge)"

"Thats great" Jean spoke in a tone of sarcasm

"(I have a plan jean...)"

"Tell me" Jean wanted to hear.

"(There is a drawbridge,three kilometers away from where you are)"

"What about the bridge?" Jean did not understand

"(We will use your _**last** **one**_ strategy...)" A.A was insinuating

Jean now understood " _ **No!**_ ,that was the last time i did something so dangerous" he don't believe what he heard

"(Awn Jean it would be fun)" A.A tried to convince him

" _ **FUCK YOU**_ ,it would be fun for you that seeing it on TV"

"(Yes, therefore I want to see it)" Jean heard a _**chuckle**_ on the other end.

" _ **You Sadist Bastard**_..."

"(Im not a Sadist,sorry man,but it is the only plan)" A.A told him

"..."

"(Jean you want to live the rest of your life in jail?)"

"I FUCKING DO IT" Jean was angry.

"(Then move on, I'll start to lift the bridge when you're close enough)"

" _ **THANKs**_." Jean said nervous

Jean saw the bridge from afar, it was small

"You will not do What I'm thinking you will do right?" Eren asked him.

in response, Jean stepped fund the accelerator in your car, making Supra Shouting, all signalers opened to him, so no car passed in front,the pointer was rising fast, 200,230,250,260 ...

" _ **YOU FUCKING HORSE,STOP THIS SHIT,IM OUT**_ "

" _ **FUCK YOU**_ "

Car trembled again and was very difficult to handle, the car had already exceeded the limits a little while and it was Jean forcing her again.

"Sorry Honey,I'm a failure as your owner" Jean said to Supra on the verge of tears.

"(Concentrate Jean If you survive this,I paid the Concert of the whole car)."

"Is the minimum you _**Mother Fucker**_ " Jean said angrily

"( _ **Yosh,yosh,**_ Let it go man,let it go the bad feelings)."

Jean was very close to the bridge, five hundred meters.

"(I will start Rising it)" A.A spoke in Jean headset

The bridge is small, it will not need a lot of speed to move to the other side, Jean began to slow down, the speedometer dwindled, 240,200,170,150.

the police car was now at his side, the window opened and a woman appeared, she was holding a Glock 18, Jean froze _**'they're going to shoot?'**_

the woman began to shoot at the car's tires,the tire with slim profile was hard to hit by the side of the car, Jean realized it in time and distanced from them,the woman seemed furious, she pointed the gun at Jean,he was desperate not I know what to do.

she began to shoot through the glass and the door, eren and Jean ducked.

 _ **Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow.**_

the police car had braked and stayed behind.

Jean felt a tremendous pain in his abdomen,he held the strongest possible on the steering wheel,when the bridge was raised enough,your car passed through it and Jumped

when the car was landing with the force of impact Jean went out unconscious...

Eren saw that jean was hit by the shots,after the impact,the car broke into many pieces,the front was destroyed.

* * *

Marlowe was chasing the runner now the helicopter was covering,but something strange happened,the helicopter began to lose altitude and losing control. Now Just he and runner left, the rest had stayed behind... The Supra began to slow down,now he was side by side with him, **_'Is he giving up?'_** marlo thought, _**'No, they are maintanining an average speed'**_.

"I'll shoot the Tires of his car" Hitch said

" _ **HEY ITS DANGEROUS**_ " Marlo was concerned

"It's ok i got this" Hitch tried reassure him

She opened the car window and pulled out her Glock 18 and began to shoot the tires,it was hard to hit at that speed and the tire were in low profile,almost impossible to hit the by the sides.

The car pulled away quickly from them, she was furious, she pointed the Glock at the driver,he looked scared,she pulled the trigger five times and she was pulled inside the car,it was marlo,he was pressing the brakes now.

" **OI, YOU ARE CRAZY? WE DO NOT KILL PEOPLE!** " Marlowe is Mad

"But they are terror suspects against own precinct police,we have to stop them in anyway even if we have to kill someone" she tried to convince her partner

" **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK,YOU SAID YOU ARE SHOOTING THE TIRES,NOT PEOPLE!** "

"Sorry" she said,she never see Marlowe mad like this,got a silence for a short time.

"They Jumped the bridge,lets see if They are dead" marlo said, they left the car

they saw the car all broken into pieces,a man was trying to start the car again.

"Now,aim and fire near the car, as suppressive fire,they can surrender to the pressure we put on them,DO NOT SHOOT THEM DIRECTLY!" Marlowe explained

"Okay" Hitch did what he asked

they started shooting near the car, the man in the car was desperate.

'I think this will work' Hitch thought.

Suddenly the car began to have signs of life,the man was now accelerating the car, but it was slow to get speed

'They are escaping ' Hitch pointed her gun at the man in the car.

" **HEY WHAT I SAID ABOUT SHOOTING PEOPLE?!** " Marlo was yelling at her.

"They are escaping!"

" **I DONT GIVE A FUCK FUCKING DAMN,I DON'T WANT A MURDER AS MY PARTNER** " with that Hitch lowered the gun.

"Sorry Marlo..." She said sad because not realized what she could become

they watched the car disappear around the corner.

* * *

Eren got out of the car and went to the the driver side fastest as possible,he took Jean of the wheel with care and put him lying behind on the banks,the police came across the bridge and started shooting,eren quickly entered into the car again in the driver's seat and tried to start the car,The Supra don't start.

" **SHIT,SHIT,SHIT,SHIT**!"

Shots were passing near him,he was desperate.

"Go,please go Supra If you don't turn on now,your owner will die" Eren said,all worth at the time of despair.

Eren was very surprised,the car ignition actually turned on .

"Thanks!" he told to himself, and put in first gear,the car began to creep slowly but soon picked up speed,they are out of the reach of the shots of the policemen.

Eren picked up the phone and called.

"(Hello?)"

"A.A Jean was hit, I need your help."

"(Wtf? the Police shot you?)"

"Yes,why the good people always have to hunt us? if they were Bads people I went back out and kill them all!"

"(Calm down eren)"

"Calm? I have a horse dying in here,I need help _**NOW**_!"

"(Do what you can do, _ **t** **hreaten people until they piss**_ )"

"What do you mean? I have no time for jokes."

" _ **(It IS NOT JOKE YOUR IDIOT,USE YOUR BRAIN,USE YOUR ABILITIES TO STEAL A PHARMACY!)**_ " A.A spoke Mad

" _ **OKAY IAM ON IT**_ **! FUCK**." eren turned off the phone

* * *

Eren spotted a pharmacy,he threw the car into the parking lot and stopped,he did not turned off the car engine,he took his Desert Eagle .50 car from the glove box and went to the pharmacy,this streets were deserted.

He entered kicking all the shelves to the floor,Four people looked at him,it was already going on a robbery in the pharmacy,three Related men were armed and were threatening the pharmaceutical girl,but now they were looking at him,Eren understood why the streets were empty,this area was dominated by criminals.

" **WHAT SHIT IS THAT? YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?** " The poor man don't know how he had fucking bad luck,he was speaking with the Devil in person,a Genocide.

Eren had no time to waste with that,he ran toward the robbers in an absurd speed,he was now jumping among the three,he hit with both feet into the man's face he screamed flying on the wall,Eren pointed out the Desert Eagle .50 to the head of the second thief and pulled the trigger ***BOWN*** his head exploded,he turned and dropped third robber on the floor,and stepped on his skull the strongest as possible breaking his neck ***crack*** ,Eren went to the first robber who took kick from his legs on the face,he was dropped on the floor and was crying,Eren give one shoot on his leg ***BOWN*** the man screamed.

" _ **AAAHHHHRRR-**_ " eren _**shoved**_ the _**.50 Desert Eagle**_ in the thief mouth

" _ **Send the Devil memories for me!**_." he said in a mocking tone and pulled the trigger.

 ***BOWN*** the man head exploded like a watermelon

The pharmaceutical was in shock,eren went to her and grabbed her by the collar,making her look in his raged eyes.

" **I NEED ANYTHING THAT STOP THE BLEEDING FROM BULLETS HOLES!** "

The woman looked at him and after two seconds she _**fainted**_.

" _ **Perfect**_ " Eren rolled his eyes.

he went to the back of the pharmacy,grabbed a bag and started looking for some first aid kit. He was running out of time, and still has the problem of police be coming,he found painkillers and bandages,also found a line to make points and medicines for infection,put everything in the bag,he decided to leave,he took out a $ 50 note from his pocket and placed in the breasts of the pharmaceutical.

He ran to the parking lot and saw that had one curious near the destroyed car.

" **HEY, Hey** step away from the car!"

The woman was dressed all in white, she looked about forty-five years.

" **YOU ARE MEDIC?!** " Eren was nervous

"n- no,im a nurse" she was feeling intimidated by the presence of Eren.

"Ha,it serves,its my _**lucky day**_!" he said with a predatory smile,he put the Desert in her head

"Time to work,my colleague here needs medical attention." he said,he would threaten her,but knew he could not kill her,his head was frying.

"I see... this is for him?" she pointed at the bag in his hands.

"Yes" he handed to her.

she began working on Jean,he had already lost a lot of blood, and his skin was pale, after a while the woman spoke.

"You could stop pointing that gun at me and help me? Do not care who you guys are,I would not going to run away seeing a person die,you can relax now,i need help from you"

Eren had to admit, this woman had a lot of _**courage**_... She earned his respect.

"what do I have to do?" he asked lowering his gun.

"Raise him,must close his wounds on the back" he nodded positively.

He went to the other side of the car and opened the door and entered, he raised Jean carefully, she began to clean his wounds and stitch his injuries,Eren was impressed with the ability she had to stitch meat,She was totally unlike him,she saved lives regardless of who are,he took them off with out thinking these same lives,they are like " **Life and Death** "... The wounds of Jean were now closed. She was now finishing with the bandages,phone of eren started playing,he goes to the car dashboard and picks up the phone.

"A.A?"

"(whats up,you get anything?)"

"Yes, Jean is out of danger now,I was lucky enough to find a nurse _**good folk**_ " the woman _**giggled**_.

"( _ **you are one Fucking Lucky guy**_ )"

"Yes,where we go now A.A?"

"(Your Hotel should be being overturned now by the police,come to where I am.)"

 _ **Eren heard right?**_

"You hit your head or something?"

"(I know eren,after so long finally we will meet and have all that commotion,I've been thinking ... It makes no sense to stay separate now,we will be hunted to death you know?We have to stay together.)"

"so where are you?"

"(Im in the abandoned factory of Maria,forty kilometers north of where you are)"

"I'll kill Hannes and finish here,then i will be going there"

"(Eren you should let it go)"

"No fucking way,I'll do some justice with him,my life is in this way because of him"

" _ **(EREN,POLICE ARE COMING GET OUT THERE!)**_ "

" _ **FUCK THESE MOTHER FUCKERS,THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GIVE UP?!**_ " eren hung up the phone

Several vehicles began arriving and started shooting in the car,Eren pulled in the Nurse on the car,the Supra was being shot by the back. Jean would have a heart attack if he saw what was happening with his car. Shots ceased, Eren took this opportunity and jumped into the driver's seat, the car was still on.

" _ **Stay down**_ " spoke to the Nurse,she shook her head positively.

He shifted into first gear and accelerated,the whole car creaked and slowly picked up speed, the police fired back in the car. Eren was hit into the shoulder and arm. Eren was tired, he wanted to kill those cops in the worst possible way, but he held ...

he accelerated the car, the speed was just one hundred and twenty kilometers per hour, he needed to get rid of this that car. _**'Im Sorry Jean'**_ ele pensou

"You were Hit" the Nurse said

"Yes,its normal,every day I take bullets right up my ass" he said kidding with her face.

"This is no joke kid,you could have died!" she was giving a sermon on him

"Are you're my mother?" he was intrigued by this woman.

"I'd be happy if I could have a child,even if it was you." she said in a sad tone,Eren felt sorry for the woman by her words

"I'm sorry,I did not know" Eren understood now,he can not explain,but he feels a sympathy with that woman,she somewhat resembles his mother

He saw a big parking lot with some movement

 _ **'My chance'**_ He threw the car into the parking lot and climbed to the top floor, he parked the car in any vague and get out of the car,had saw the cops going straight in on other way.

"You're free now" he said to the woman.

"Not until i close your wounds," she said

"Oy, it's dangerous to be around me,you are helping an outlaw"

"Outlaw? I do not give a damn to the laws of mankind,these same people tried to kill us without knowing if you and I are evil people"

"I am a bad person! You don't know what I've have done ..."

"You're not a bad person,if you really were,you would not have saved me when i stayed out the car... In fact,your look is the saddest I have ever seen,a look of those who already saw and went through everything bad in life and never knew love." Eren was speechless,he wanted to retort that woman,but could not ... It was perfectly true, he did not remember being loved or having received a hug in his life,he did not remember his life before his family die, everything was just pain...

"Hey,you know it's alright,I worked in a infirmary in the prison and saw a lot of looks like yours, all destroyed since their childhoods,had no love or affection and some survived on the basis of violence because no one wanted to help them,but in the deep on these "adults" were just kids with broken lives." this woman read him as if it were a piece of paper. He don't like nothing of this

"You can stop this talk shit of " **Love** "," **affection** " I don't need it,I'm worse than the devil himself!."

"Yes,you're worse than the own devil and is talking to me and I'm still alive right here,you do not think this "Devil" is a little good?"

"Tch if I let you close my wounds you go away?" eren was really pissed off, she practically broke his walls that protected him from the outside world.

"... _**See?,you guys are like children,no offense... when someone takes off yours protections,all of you acts in the same way**_... _**Turn away from people,act aggressive,scream and Breaks everything.** **All this because they don't want to get hurt anymore,bacause you are already all broken**_... _**you don't want to hurt the people around you,but you are the only one who get hurted,prefer to be alone with thoughts that are monsters,but are actually the best human beings by their experience with Pain**_."she was now approaching him,he was petrified and shocked,she hugged Eren in a maternal way, **Eren made a pained expression on his face...**

 _ **Eren was crying for the first time since the tragedy that happened to his family...**_

now He was holding her as if his life depended on it,like if she was his mother who already don't remember anymore,he was Shaking,he was afraid to lost her also...

She looked at him, she had tears in her eyes too...

He Heard sounds of gunshoots.

 **Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow.**

the People's on the parking lot started running desperate

he saw the woman change her expression to on of pain and them to a sad face,he did not understand,the woman was going limp in his arms.

" _ **Oy,oy... you okay**_ **?** " **he was desperate**

he put his hand on her back and felt her shirt wet in blood

 **'No,not this again... OH GOD PLIZ NO!'** it was all Eren thought

Four cops showed up... **four shots have hit Eren,two hit the woman**.

She was falling. Eren was sobbing and crying.

" **OY!...*sobs* Call an *sobs* An Ambulance NOW!** " he told the cops

they gave a kick in the Eren's face...

They were trying to handcuff him,the woman's body was on the floor now.

"Hey,we killed the woman!" one of the officers told

"It's Okay,w _ **e put the blame on this guy,he is very fucked up already.**_ "

Eren could not believe what he heard,he was so shocked that he was unresponsive.

* * *

Eren was handcuffed now,the police called for backup,the head of eren was going Slowly straight to hell.

 _ **'I ... will ... kill ... I will kill ... I'll kill all ... I will kill ... I'll kill all ... I will kill all ... WILL KILL ... ALL ... KILL ALL ... KILL YOU ALL!**_ **I WILL KILL! I WILL KILL ALL I WILL KILL ALL! WILL KILL ALL ONE BY ONE,IM NOT GOING TO SPARE ANYBODY,NO ONE WILL SURVIVE,YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY BARE HANDS! ONLY THE PAIN AND THE DARKNESS** **WILL REMAIN!'**

Eren was Twisting on the floor as if he had possessed.

"Hey this guy is having a convulsion,what we do with it?"

"Leave it there, it's no surprise he's twisting in pain after taking four shots"

"In fact he seemed not feel it"

"It must be the shock at being _**caught by us hahahahahaha**_ "

Eren was standing now,his head twisted in all directions.

 **" _Oy Oy this is not normal..._ "** one of the cops is now walking backwards

 **"This is Demoniacal,oh shit!"**

 **Eren started to push his handcuff and it broked like if it was made of plastic,the police were now really frightened,one of them pulled the glock 18 to fire but Eren was** **a lot** **faster,he put the glock in his mouth and bitten,Smashing it completely,he shoved his hands on the belly of the police and pulled out his insides,placing in the mouth and eating it still the officer being alive,he was tearing up the police man only with his teeth.**

 **the officers began to run out scared,Eren took a traffic board of the parking lot with one arm and threw it with all his might,the trafic board landed in the police officer** **chest,** **hiting him like a bullet,his body now stuck against the wall.**

 **Eren ran as fast as possible and jumped into the next man near,he bited on the jugular of this man and decapitated him with a single bite... He held the head upon him and began to drink all the Blood,the last one policeman,who had spoken to put blame on him of the death of that woman was dropped on the floor crying in fear, Eren slowly came near him.**

 **"YOU- YOU MONSTER STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the police fired, the bullets were been spitting out of the eren body,his body was boiling,he was completely regenerating and very fast.**

 **he took the officer from behind and started donning his spine slowly.**

 **"STOP IT, THAT HURTS A LOT!"**

 **Eren forced further his column, the police Spine was breaking slowly *Trak* *TRAK* *TRAK!***

 **the column broked, the man screamed a lot.**

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRR"**

 **Eren used all his strength to shove the man's head in his Ass,when it happened,he looked like a Tire,the body of the man was convulsing,was shaking the whole time,Eren Forced more and more until the body stops moving,them it had died...**

Eren was now starting to calming down,he regained some of his conscience,he goes to the woman who was lying on the floor,he holds her against his chest,he remembered all the deaths of his family,he dropped on the floor beside the woman and started to cry in silence

* * *

 **i Know,so much shit happened is this chapter and on the day of the** **our** **fellows "heroes" *Couf* hahahaha HAHAHAAHA *Couf** *** im- Im sorry... B** **ut now its good,the history finally had began... Supra-chan why do you have to suffer like this? ;_; this history will be fucking long, and im ready thinking on one Badass Sequel!. some people will love it,iam sorry for any gramatical errors,Give me some Review,this help me alot to write knowing people want to see whats next... THANKS FOR READING... Tenha um bom dia (Have a nice Day!)**


	6. The other side

**April 15, 2015, four o'clock in the afternoon, police station.**

Mikasa Ackerman was heading to the meeting room,she would have to perform for which places the money would be invested in the Police Station. Arriving near the room she found Petra leaning against a door,her ear on the door.

"Petra?" she was frightened by the appearance of Mikasa

" _ **AHW**_ ... Mikasa you are going to the meeting?" she pulled out of the door trying to hide something.

"Yes,what you doing?" Mikasa curious question.

"I? ... I was just ... I was just cleaning the door,you know,these doors are filthy." Mikasa noted, Petra was quite nervous, ' _ **there's something wrong here**_ ' Mikasa thought.

"If you say..." Mikasa did not want to press her friend, she also had to go to the meeting.

"I'm going to the meeting,would you help to pack those papers on my table, I would be very grateful" Mikasa asked for a favor to Petra.

"Yeah,yeah,you can leave it to me" Petra said going the direction of mikasa room,she was trying to leave,mikasa realized it.

She was now on the way to the room,she found Hannes, Nile Dok and Thomas Wagner waiting for her at the door,coming near them they started picking on her.

"Again delayed Ackerman?" Nile said

"I had a setback" she explained

"Ha,A setback? ... You are lazy thats it" Hannes said very thick

"Hannes,do not be so rude" Thomas spoke with Hannes

"Ackerman,I understand you have a reason for his delay,but this can not go on like this, you know ..." Nile now spoke to her

"Understood" Mikasa nodded,she found them very annoying,as if they cared about something.

They began to enter the room,had a table of average size in the middle of the room, they began to take their places around the table,Mikasa sat in the middle of the Nile and Thomas she could not stand the presence of Hannes... When everyone was seated, they initiated the meeting.

"So ... let's start the twenty-seventh meeting to decide where the funds will be invested in the police station" Nile said

"I have one question" Thomas said

"Ask" nile gave permission

"This money that the police have, may be invested in anything?"

"Yes, they can be invested in any area of the police station."

"So let invest it in our rooms with televisions 60 inches and Jacuzzi tub" said Thomas Joking (or not)

Mikasa already felt disgusted of that place,she wanted to get up and leave the room,but she could not,she had to endure this ...

"Thomas,takes more seriously this meeting,you will scare Ackerman in that way" mikasa only attended this meeting since it is once a year that this meeting takes place, this is her second time, but the first were also unpleasant.

"Hai,hai ... I was just kidding." Thomas was upset.

"Hannes,you have any suggestions?" nile asked.

"Yes,spend it all at a party with booze and women hahahahahaha ..." Hannes was a complete asshole

 ***Sigh*** "You guys don't change..." nile was disappointed,for Mikasa nile was the least annoying of the three,he was aware of a few things,nothing to take his corruption out of the way.

"Ackerman,you have any suggestions?" Now he addressed her.

"Yes,buy better equipment for our patrols and fix the police cars that stopped for lack of maintenance." said Mikasa

"Interesting..." said nile

"Boring!" Hannes protested,he was giving on the nerves of Mikasa,she wanted to punch the face of that individual.

"Silence Hannes stop to annoy Mikasa" Nile said

"Whatever" Hannes said.

"Mikasa how is the investigation going against _**"The Punisher "**_?" nile was curious

"We found blood that don't belong to any of the victims at the scene,probably _**"The Punisher"**_ was hit in his "mission",but the blood we found has no connection with any criminal in our data field or patients hospitals,it's like he did not exist... "

" **HA!** ,You will never get this guy,even if he killed us in front of you." **Hannes was making a prediction without knowing it**. Mikasa was very angry, she wanted to turn this table over that bastard.

"Hannes,you would not get that assassin too,he kills many people and then disappears,it's a _**professional**_." Nile explained

"Whatever" Hannes gave the same answer.

Mikasa looked out bored,she did not understand because I had to have these boring and annoying meetings,they could take a vote with all members of the police department and choose what would be best for everyone,investing together... she noticed a _**glow**_ coming from the top of a building,it was a strong glow,as if something was reflecting the sunlight...

"Hannes i need you to deliver this package to your squad,ln there this have schemes of robbers,we need prioritize them." Nile rises and _**passes in front**_ of Mikasa and delivers the package to Hannes,he returns to the chair

in seconds Mikasa feels a _**strong pressure**_ inexplicable,something went very close to her in a very loud buzz,she was covered in blood now,but it was not her blood,she looked to her side and saw Nile blown up

A sound echoed in the distance

 **THU _uuuummm._**

Mikasa looked out,she understood now...that _**glow**_ was a Sniper and his gun was devastating,She was in shock,not know what to do,she saw Hannes scared,he stood with Thomas and left running desperate,but Thomas before reaching the door was _**Cut in half**_ as if it were paper,his blood washed over the wall and a sound echoed in the distance again.

 **THU _uuuummm._**

Mikasa was trembling with fear and paralyzed,she was waiting for death,a shot that destroy her body... But nothing came,the _**glow**_ at the top of the building is gone,the Sniper had retreated,she wondered who could have done it,because he killed Nile and Thomas... The answer soon came in your head

 _ **'The Punisher'**_ she thought

 _ **'He did not shoot me because he knew I was innocent?'**_ Mikasa did not understand,how could he know that?...

Petra was pushing her out of the room screaming.

" **MIKASA!, PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND MOVE!** ".

now she was in her room,Petra was taking the clothes of Mikasa who were painted in blood of Nile,the police station was a mess,people screaming,running and acting.

Mikasa not responded,she was on shock,Petra was cleaning her face of blood and asked.

"You're hurt?" Mikasa not answer

" **MIKASA!** " Petra shook her, she was paying attention now.

" _ **You're hurt?!**_ " Mikasa shook his head.

Petra held Mikasa as hard as she could,Petra could not bear to lose her best friend,who for some miracle Mikasa had survived the attack.

Mikasa was regaining consciousness,she got up and headed toward the door.

"Mikasa? Mikasa where you going?" Petra did not understand

"I need to capture the responsible for this,Hannes probably already dispatched all units to that building,I need to do something." Mikasa told her

"I- I'm going with you!" Petra was worried about her

"No,I need you to stay here and take care of things while I'm gone,Petra sorry but you're the only one I trust to this task,stay here in my place and calm down the people." mikasa explained

"But you are not well,you just go through a horrible experience and you are in shock,you can not go around like that!" Petra did not want to let her go alone

"It's okay Petra,I already went through many things,there's no way I become more traumatized than already I am,I'll be fine,pliz stay here and do this favor for me..."

Petra wondered and finally responded her best friend

 ***Sigh*** " _ **You are very stubborn, you always do this, it is always selfish and do things alone,if you want so much to go after the responsible for this attack,you can go then!,Nothing I say or do for you would make you stop...**_ " Petra said frustrated and sad. Mikasa came closer to her and hugged her.

" _ **Thanks for putting up with me all these years, I don't know what would I do without you,but... you is also very selfish,you do everything to protect me from the outside world,even though I know how to protect myself...**_ "Mikasa said in the ear of Petra,a _**shiver ran down her spine**_ ,Mikasa _**kissed**_ the face of Petra, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

" _ **Ba- Baka**_..." Petra said,putting her fingers _**where**_ Mikasa _**left her mark**_ while her face _**went hot**_...

* * *

Mikasa was leaving the police station that was in complete chaos,she was running to her Nissan Skyline,entered the driver's seat and turned on the car,she floored the accelerator,she put her radio in the police station,she hoped something,anything about the whereabouts of those responsible for the attack,not long after,the radio hissed.

 _ **"The suspects in the attack on the police station,jumped over the bridge (N/A) coming to the other side with the white Supra plates (N/A)... Any unit that is next,intercept immediately,repeating Any unit is the next to the bridge (N/A) immediately intercept a white Supra with plates (N/A) "**_ Mikasa knew that voice, it was **Marlowe**.

 _ **'white Supra plates (N/A), this is the car of Jean...no, can't be him, Jean would not do such a thing,she know,Jean is not a killer,but they said suspects then has more than one, its "Jose" with him?'**_ She shook her head with such thoughts. Mikasa stepped deeper now,still going toward the bridge which was the last time they have seen the white Supra.

* * *

Mikasa finally arriving on the other side of the bridge,saw that ambulances had in a pharmacy,she decided to stop to see what was going on... Getting close she saw three bodies being bagged,The paramedics looked at her and recognized her,one of them came to her and spoke.

"Finally someone came of the police station,there were three homicides here,we're bagging the bodies already to take for autopsy..."

"What happened here?" Mikasa asked the paramedic

"I don't know too,try to talk with the pharmaceutical,but she seems that she is traumatized and in shock,she was talking about a _**"Demon"**_ had done it ..." Mikasa found it strange.

"I want to talk to her, where is she?" she was curious.

"She is in that ambulance right there" the paramedic informed

Mikasa walked to the ambulance, she saw a woman standing with a frightened expression.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman,chief of police,I need your testimony to know what happened here..." the woman looked frightened to her.

"I- I was in the pharmacy as usual,three Related men came in and announced a robbery,even knowing that I was calm,was not the first time it happened,they were threatening me to get them to the vault of the pharmacy,I would say to they had nothing of value,but they did not listen to me..." Mikasa listened intently.

"Then _**he appeared**_ a man... no, _ **The Demon**_ ,he entered kicking all the shelves to the floor,four of us looked at him,he was armed,he ran very fast and started killing the Related men like flies... I was shocked,i was thinking thats it was not real,he- he took me by the collar and lifted my vision until i saw hes eyes and then I saw... _**I SAW A DEMON!,HES GREEN EYES WERE BURNING WITH HATE AND ANGER,IT- IT WAS NOT HUMAN,HE WAS NOT HUMAN!,I SWEAR BY MY DAUGHTER THAT WAS A COMPLETE MONSTER,HE WILL KILL US ALL!...**_ " The woman was screaming for Mikasa in very despair.

" _ **HEY**_ , hey calm donw,nobody will kill you,hes already gone,it's gone and will not come back..." mikasa tried to calm her down

" _ **HOW CAN YOU KNOW?,IT MAY BE LURKING ANYWHERE,I DON'T WANT TO DIE,I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_ " Mikasa realized that the woman was very traumatized, she would have to go through many therapies to be able to live normally again.

"You go to the hospital now,try to rest and relax now,I will put a one protection for witnesses for you ok?" Mikasa told her

" _ **No!, this will not stop him to kill me and eat my soul and send me straight to hell!**_ " she takes mikasa's face with both hands.

" **RUN! RUN FURTHER AS POSSIBLE!,ESCAPE WHILE YOU HAVE TIME! BEFORE HE COME BACK AND TEAR YOUR SOUL OF YOUR BODY OUT!**." Mikasa was really frightened by the woman behavior. A paramedic saw the scene and ran to them.

"Ackerman better not pressure her,she's in a fragile mental state,I will give her a strong calming for her safety..."

the man took a needle into the ambulance and took the woman who was struggling and screaming and applied on her arm,it was a strong medication,she was groggy inmediately and went to sleepy,the paramedic laid her on ambulance litter.

"I'm sorry for her behavior... _**someone**_ or as she says some " _ **Demon**_ " destroyed her mind completely."

"Okay, I understand ... I will return to patrol the area to see if I can find something" Mikasa told the paramedic,he nodded positively.

Mikasa returned to her Nissan Skyline and now was thinking ...

" _ **There is only one person who fits that description...**_ " she recalls,she remembers very well that boy who saved her ten years ago,he killed people as if they were insects and in a cruel way,she also saw his eyes of emerald flaming with hatred and anger and he could scare her when he was in action ...

" _ **Jose**_ " she thought ...

The radio noise got her attention.

 _ **"Here is the number of patrol (N / A),we captured the terrorist attack suspects to the Department of Police in a parking with name (N/A) near the bridge where they jumped,I need reinforcements to keep them on custody,repeat we captured the terrorist attack suspects to the Department of police in a parking with name (N/A)near the bridge where they jumped,need reinforcements to keep them on custody "**_

' _ **They were captured?!**_ ' Mikasa turned on her car and stepped on the gas and went to the direction of the parking as fast as possible.

* * *

Mikasa parked the car in the parking lot on the first floor and got out,something strange was happening... The police cars were parked there but had no police man around or someone takes her glock 18 and starts walking toward the climb to the second floor,the sky was getting cloudy the parking lot was _**empty and dark**_ ,the place looked very **macabre**.Mikasa climbed slowly,she did not know what could find,the second floor was empty too,she headed toward the rise of the third and top floor,then she **saw**... a _**body**_ of a cop _**hanging**_ on the _**wall**_ with a _**transit Board** **Shoved**_ in his _**chest**_ ,she had a strong desire to vomit,she vomited right there on the floor... She was shaking badly now,she was afraid for her it was like a horror movie,it was not long until she finds another headless body on the floor,she wanted to throw up again but this time she held. All her senses were screaming at her to get out as fast as possible, _ **that crime scene was not done by "someone" but for some "thing"**_ , the words of that woman now echoed in her head

' **I SAW A DEMON!** '

' _ **RUN! RUN FURTHER WAS POSSIBLE!**_ , _ **ESCAPE WHILE YOU HAVE TIME!**_! '

She could not stop shaking,she felt a _**heavy air of death**_ ,it was as if _**she took another step**_ forward,she would _**die in the worst way was** **possible**_.

She tried to take a deep breath,Shook her head to concentrate and not let the fear dominate her

' _ **Corporal Demons don't exist,only people where demons and angels hide deep in their souls.**_ '

she thought of " _ **jose"**_ he looked like a _**Demon**_ on that day,where he killed _**cruelly and Merciless**_ without any _**remorse**_ ,but he seemed at once an **angel** who would do anything to protect her,Mikasa is not religious,but she could not help but compare...

Mikasa kept going, she found a body or what was left of a body in a parking,three policemen killed so far ... She spotted the Toyota Supra in background of the parking lot, the car was totally destroyed,the rear has been completely shooted,she was closer... she saw a body of a _**police officer**_ where his **_head_** was-was ... _**Mikasa was vomiting again**_ ,she had never seen something so horrible.

' _ **Four dead policemen**_...'

' _ **This is real? or I fell asleep and I'm having a nightmare?**_ ' It was what Mikasa thought.

She recovered from the vision she saw,tried not to look more to the body,she continued toward the Supra,now she was very close,but looked like no one was close,she looked into the car and saw Jean unconscious with several bandages.

' _ **He was shot?**_ ' that's what she thought, she tried to open the car door but it was locked,she thought about going on the other side of the car.

When she went to the opposite side of the car she was shocked ... _**"Jose"**_ was lying next to a woman belly up,he was bloodied from head to toe, his mouth was large meat pieces,it seemed that he was sleeping... Tears streamed down his face.

The heart of Mikasa tightened with this view,she knew this kid had a _**hellish life**_ since she looked at his eyes for the first time when they were children... _**They were the eyes of someone who had no peace and would be tormented for the rest of life**_. She wanted _**embrace** **him forever**_ ,so that no one could hurt him. She wanted to show him another side of life ... the _**love and affection**_ and definitely _**banish the pain, Violence and deaths of his life**_ ,but would not be so easy and she knew it.

Mikasa approached the boy who was lying on the floor,she reached down slowly beside him,he seemed to be having a worse nightmare that the parking lot,she wanted wake him up,she put her hand on his face carefully and spoke.

 _ **"Jose"**_

The boy's eyes opened revealing large frightened green eyes in a matter of a second mikasa was on the ground and the boy was on top of her,he was holding a Desert Eagle .50 in his hand against her head. He looked confused now

" _ **You?**_..."

"I came to help you" she said

"Help? Help in what?" he was curious

"Help you with your situation," she said

"No one can help me... And why I would trust you?"

"Because I'm your only hope of getting out of here without you going to prison or a cemetery and you know that" he looked suspiciously at her

"why are you going to help me? you should be handcuffing me now... or maybe killing me for killing your friends." he said

"It was you who killed them?... How you managed to do all that?" she don't understand,how he managed to do so much damage alone?

 _ ***Sigh***_ " _ **I also don't know**_ , it just happened. You should stay away from me ... why **_we always get together_**?"

"I do not know" She said _**lying**_ looking to the side,her face was a little warm for the position they were in,because she knew why she wanted to be so close to him...

 _ **stupid**_ the way he is,he don't have notice anything,he was thinking about what he would do,he had no option. Mikasa looked at him spoke.

"I can get you out of here before the police arrive,I'm alone here because I came in the front,I know hard to trust me,but I'm the one who can help you now,no one needs to know that you have escaped right?" eyes _**"Jose"**_ was _**surprised**_ by her answer

"What you are telling me is that you will betray your corporation to save a criminal like me... that's what I heard? What would be your reason for this?" he did not buy that idea.

"I have my reasons, which can even tell you later if you trust me..." mikasa replied looking into the eyes of emeralds.

In the distance,a _**sound of sirens**_ were heard, the rest of the _**police was coming now**_ ...

" _ **Hey "Jose" what will it be? Want to spend the rest of your life in prison or want to come with me and survive another day?**_ " Mikasa said with a _**small smile**_.

He did not like it,this blackmail tone looked a lot like a _**friend**_ that he had _**never seen**_ ,he had no choice,he also thought of Jean and answered.

"Okay, you convinced me..." he took the gun from her head and got up off her, Mikasa got up quickly as well.

"We need to get out of here quickly,my car is on the first floor..." she told him

"I caught Jean,I need to take a bag that is in bags door of the Supra." he told her.

he opened the car door and pressed a button and opened the trunk of the car,Mikasa was pick up the bag... But she saw a huge sniper rifle inside. She petrified

' _ **THAT SNIPER WAS HIM!**_ ' It was all she thought.

"Hey let's go without wasting time" the voice of "Jose" took her off trance,she took the bag and closed the trunk. "Jose" was carrying Jean as a bride,that would be funny if it were not tragic.

They come down quickly to the Nissan Skyline,"Jose" put Jean behind lying on the banks,after that he sat in the passenger seat,Mikasa also entered and turned on her car,she puts in first gear and came out with the car accelerating.

* * *

Eren was lowered into the mikasa car as she drove,he did not understand anything,why she was helping him?,she would have no reason to do that,I would be arrested anyway... Whats wrong with her? He also don't know where they are going,it might be a trap for something,what kind of person would help a demon like him?... He was really tired... Why everything bad has to happen to him?

"Where are we going?" he finally asked

"You'll see when we get there," she said simply

He did not like it,all extinct it shouted that it was a trap for something,he wanted to get out of that car,but could not help Jean here,he tried to calm down and let things happen ...

After twenty minutes of riding on the car,they finally stopped,was raining,eren looked out,they arrived in one house,not too big and not too small,seemed modest,Mikasa got out and opened the gate for that terrain,she returned inside of the car and put into the garage,she turned off the engine and finally said something.

" _ **We arrived "Jose"**_..." she said, he did not like this _**fake name**_ ,but he don't know if she is trustworthy to say his real name.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously.

" _ **My house**_ " she said casually.

"Ha? Are you crazy? You are showing your home to me a murderer?" he said incredulously

"I don't care if you are a murderer or not ..." she said looking at his eyes

"I knew you had some loose screws,but now I see that lack some parts of your brain..." he told her, _**she giggled**_.

"I may have... _**I don't want to hear it from you**_."

she got out,he also,he took Jean and started carry him into the Mikasa home,she said to him that she had a bed for guests in the back (Whom Petra uses from time to time) and that he could put Jean in there. He did it,he placed Jean unconscious on the bed and put blankets on him...

Leaving the room,now he was facing Mikasa,she motioned for him to sit in a chair that was near the table.

"So,why you bring me here?" he asked

"Well... no one would try to seek a criminal like you in the house of one of the police chief,right?" It seemed crazy but her reasoning was right

"And what would be the reason to hide me here?" he asked,the girl was _**looking around**_ ,as if _**looking**_ for an _**answer**_ to it.

"Yo- You saved my life once,I just wanted to return the favor..." she lied, _**she wanted more.**_

"You're talking about what _**happened**_ to your _**family**_?... You owe nothing to me you know that."

"yes i owe you,you did more than save my life,you made those bastards pay in a lot of pain,forced me to avenge my parents hurting the leader very badly..." she said

" _ **The pain went away after you hurt him Mikasa? Or when I killed them without mercy?**_ "

Mikasa was _**caught off guard**_ by the question.

" _ **No**_..." she said

"You know, _ **revenge**_ only brings more pain... I realized that when it was already too late, _ **more pain means you had been further broken**_ " she was confused now.

"Then why do you still do those kinds of things?" she asked

he slowly rose from his chair and was very close to her,he gently took her face and made her look deep into his eyes

 _ **"Because I'm the only one able to do this, Killing people like I'm breathing,i have been cursed by death,where I went everyone die,even people I don't want to kill**_ ..." That was the first time she had seen those emerald eyes so... So _**sad**_ ,They seemed _**Dead**_ ,his eyes did not _**shine**_ at all,she heard his voice,it had a _**lot of pain**_ ...

' _ **How can he still alive?**_ '

' _ **No living being could stand this life**_ '

She acted on impulse and _**hugged him**_ as hard as she could,he was twisting in her arms trying to get away

" _ **Oy, oy let me go! I do not like it,don't make me use violence with you**_." she did what he asked and released him.

' _ **This girl is very strange for fuck sakes**_ ' he saw the girl's eyes, _ **very warm black eyes**_ ,they seemed to want to get into his soul,he wanted to leave,he knew she was equal to the analyzing Nurse, _ **he let the nurse enter in his life for five seconds and she eventually died in his arms**_ , **_he don't want that to happen to Mikasa_**.

" _ **Stay away from me!**_ " he told her, Mikasa had no patience and she was tired of his nonsense.

"Why should I stay away from you huh?" _**she tried to approach again.**_

" _ **No!**_ Stay away from me,I would not understand my _**Reasons**_." he moved away from her

"Reasons? The only reason I see is, You do not want to approach anyone to not get hurt again! _**I WANT TO TAKE THAT PAIN AND SUFFERING OUT OF YOUR LIFE** **!**_ " Mikasa tried to talk some reasons in the head of eren, but it was in vain.

"SO,This is the Reason you get me here? to trie to "help" me? to trie to be a good person for me? _**FUCK THAT!,ALL I WANT IS TO BE ALONE!**_

" _ **WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN?! WHY YOU WANT TO LIVE THIS LIFE ALONE IN PAIN AND SUFFERING?!**_. Mikasa was shouting to him

" **BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYMORE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE DYING IN MY ARMS!,WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT MY WAY OF LIFE ITS BAD?!, YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE,NOTHING!**

 *** POW ***

Eren punched the refrigerator of mikasa with all his might,the refrigerator door entered into

 **Silence...** She was startled but not afraid of him,she expected such behavior. He realized what he did with the fridge and spoke again.

"So- sorry for the fridge... I'm going out now,I have a pending thing to solve"

"What do you want to get out? The police are running behind you"

"They don't know my face yet,well... Besides you" Yes, Mikasa knew it would be difficult for the police to find him,but she did not want him to leave

" _ **You will go out to disappear again right? why you have to do this?**_ "

"I will not going to disappear,i will come back for Jean,he'll would be in deep shit with the police because he used his car..." _**he stopped talking... he forgot about mikasa be a police officer.**_

" _ **It was you who Used the rifle right?**_ " mikasa asked for it

" **...** " He refused to answer.

" _ **You were also the "The Punisher" right?**_ " she asked _**hard**_ on him

" _ **...**_ " Again he wanted to _**keep silence**_ , _**mikasa was pissed!**_

" **AAAHRR,I CAN NOT BELIEVE ON HOW MUCH SHIT YOU GET YOURSELF INVOLVED!**... _**why you have to get into so much trouble?**_ "

"I _ **don't know why, that kind of shit just happen to me.**_ " he was now going out of the house.

"I need you to look after Jean while I'm gone." eren said.

"I can take care of him,but I want to know where you go" she said

"None of your _**DAMNED**_ business,all you need to know is that I have business to attend"

" _ **YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING AND FRUSTRATING PERSON,YOU WILL GO OUT JUST TO KILL MORE PEOPLE RIGHT?!**_ " _**Mikasa was MAD**_

"It's my _**FUCKING**_ problem,Now stop bothering me!" he spoke out of the house

"Hey where are you going?" Mikasa ran after him, she don't want him to leave

He went to the car and took the black bag, and walked out of the Terrain,he felt being pulled by the arm.

"We have not finished our **conversation**." Mikasa was holding him

"What _**conversation**_? We have _**nothing to talk**_ " he replied angry

" _ **Stop trying to avoid this conversation, all I want is to help you-**_ " she was cut off

" **HELP ME? ALL I SEE IS YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY LIFE TRYING TO APPROACHING ME WITH THAT CONVERSATION "I WANT TO HELP YOU" FUCK THAT! I DON'T FALL TWICE IN THAT SHIT FALSE STORY,ALL YOU WANT IS TO COME IN MY LIFE AND THEN DIE IN MY ARMS AND LET ME FUCKING ALONE!,STAY AWAY FROM ME,I DON'T HAVE TIME TO STAY AND PLAY THE DOLLS HOUSE WITH YOU!** "

And with that he went out as fast as possible from the House of Mikasa.

Mikasa was **VERY FUCKING MAD**!,if she was with her weapon now she would shoot him in the legs only so he could not walk anymore,she saw him disappearing around the corner,she went into her house Kicking all... _**table, chairs,refrigerator, sofa**_.

" **THAT BASTARD WILL PAY ME!** " then she used all of her fury to break her own house...

* * *

Mikasa was now sitting on the sofa sad.

' **I FORGOT I COULD THREATEN HIM CALLING THE POLICE IF HE LEFT THIS HOUSE,IM SO FUCKING STUPID!** ' Mikasa was frustrated with herself, she could not keep _**calm**_ when it came to that kid with green emerald eyes

' _ **I did everything wrong,I rushed him in all these delicate matters. I'm an idiot!**_ ' she began to cry quietly on the couch. ' **he will not want me near him again,I need a plan** ' Mikasa was determined to enter into the life of that man, no matter what.

Mikasa took her phone,she saw that she had 10 missed calls from Petra

'oh shit' she's calling petra now,she was greeted by a scream on the fone

" **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I WAS ALREADY OPENING A CASE OF VANISHING!** " mikasa distanced the phone,Petra was Very upset

"Im sorry mom,I was not feeling very well and I went home" Mikasa tried to calm down Petra

"Yo- you're _**crying**_?!" Petra knew something was going on

"No!,I just caught a cold..." Mikasa lied

" _ **hm...**_ You should have called me before to warn me,i was very worried you know?" Petra told her

"i Know,I need some advice from you"

"What kind of advice..." Petra knew coming from mikasa good thing would not be

 _ **"** **hm**_ **if you had someone who don't want your near her anymore,** ** _what would you do?"_**

 ** _"I don't know... maybe i would try to seduce her?" 'YEASS This Bingo Petra Thanks!' mikasa thought_**

"Thanks Petra,i knew you gave me a solution".

"Are you sure you are okay? who you want to seduce?"

"oh,i don't want seduce anyone,i just wanted to ask" mikasa lied miserably

"Mikasa can i ask you one question?"

"yes go on"

 _ **"**_ _ **if**_ **you liked someone of the same sex,but you don't know the** **sexual preference of** **that person,** ** _what would you do_** **?"**

 **"What?... what type of question is that?"**

 **"JUST** **ANSWER!"**

 **"I- I don't know maybe i would ask her?" mikasa was finding it very strange**

 **"hm okay..."**

 **"You are enjoying some girl Petra? not be ashamed,you can tell me everything you know."**

 **"no!,I just... i just..."**

 **"You just?..."**

 **"I ju- Im sorry someone is calling me now,i need to go bye." Petra turned off the fone on the face of Mikasa**

 **"What the..." Mikasa could not understand.**

* * *

Eren has changed his clothes and are clean now,he was very angry with Mikasa, ' _ **Who does she think she is to talk about those things to me,that annoying girl,she thinks has any claim on me,She is crazy,she just talking nonsense,she is the most annoying person I've met she even outmatched Horse-Face**_ ' Eren was on a bus going to his destination, it was now seven in the evening,and it was raining a lot,one girl on the bus who did not stop to look at him,she seemed be more high than he on height,she had long black hair and green eyes... But she had a face of 14-15 years old, Eren was angry sense ' **She knows me from somewhere ?,no impossible...** "he took a cell phone from bag and dialed, a familiar voice distorted spoke by telephone.

"( _ **Moshi Moshi?**_ )" _**A.A**_ was talking

"I am now going to finish the job,probably tomorrow I'll be going where you are"

"(Good, Jean okay?)"

"Yes, he is right,his recovering very well"

"(Eren where were you? your location was in an unfamiliar place ...)" Eren chilled with that question, if A.A know that he was with Mikasa,he would send a missile at her house

"I ... I rented a small place for me and Jean spend the night while I go finish the job,assured you no one took my name or anything like that."

"(Uhum, I know ...) ' **Im Fucked, Im Fucked, Im Fucked, he had already discovered me ?** ' he thought

"(Okay then Eren, when you complete your service call me again" _**Eren sighed relieved mentally**_

"Yes, I'll call you when it's over with the service, _**adios**_!" eren hung up the phone, he took the bag and went down in bus stop where would the house of your target.

When he looked down behind and ran into a huge house was a mansion.

' _ **How could this MOTHERFUCKER Hannes unfortunate this house?, House of mikasa is ridiculous compared to that'**_ Eren was angry to see this,Hannes must have used a lot of money that is not of him.

The house was all dark, ' _ **by the way he has not come yet of the Police station huh?**_ ' would be boring expect him to come home...

Eren saw that same girl who was staring at him one the bus,she had come down at the same point, the same girl now was heading toward the big house

'Wait ... Hannes has a _**daughter**_?' **Eren with this thought was grinning like a maniac.**

* * *

 **YAY Chapter six is here finally,Leave some Review for me even if it was just "HI!",this chapter dont have so much action but i Developed more some characters,I opened a Small lack of opportunities of relationship,i like to be unpredictable,i hope you have enjoyed this fic until here,i will not stop on updating this story,unless I get at the end of it,THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Revelations

**April 15, 2015, seven in the evening.**

' _ **My God,what day im having...**_ ' Hannes thought, all this mess in the police station was doing your body become increasingly heavy,he was tired,Im too old for all this, today at the police station there were two murders,two of my friends They had died in an attack on the Police Department,Hannes could not believe what had happened.

"Hannes,the reporters are waiting" Petra called,Ackerman was gone,that girl its just trouble... three hours passed when the deaths occurred,the bodies were bagged and were ready to be dispatched to expert examination... The bodies were exploded by a high caliber gun,a rifle of a sniper.

"im going..." I still have to deal with these idiots reporters,all they do is roll on pain of others without even paying respects. Hannes is leaving the police station to explain the situation to curious people.

" _ **Mr. Hannes can you explain what is happening at the station?**_ " several reporters from newspapers and TV shows were surrounding him.

"Today occurred on four o'clock an attack on the leaders of the military police,two of our Leaders Nike Dok and Thomas Wagner were hit and They have died on site... A sniper was positioned in the building opposite of the police station with a high caliber rifle with precision and made two shots... " The reporters were surprised by the revelation

" _ **Nike Dok and Thomas Wagner are suspected of corruption on the Military Police, you believe that "The Punisher" may have some involvement in this case ?.**_ " one of the reporters asked, Hannes did not like it.

"probably they were terrorists,Nike Dok and Thomas Wagner were good people, "The Punisher" would have no reason to go after them" Hannes lied,he would not let the name of his friends were stained by these worms.

" _ **One last question,the terror suspects escaped?**_ " ' _ **How annoying**_ ' Hannes thought

"Yes,they escaped and four bodies of policemen were found brutally murdered,for the entire population,these suspects are very dangerous and will do anything,if anyone knows any information,please immediately report to the central police." so the questions stopped and the interview was over at last, all the curious were leaving.

He was exhausted,he went back inside the police station,someone asked him if he wanted some protection in your home,he denied don't want police at his home with his daughter,he don't trust anyone... He'll probably stay up later at the police station now that he alone is left here...

* * *

 **ten at night**

Hannes was leaving the police station finally,the department worked twenty four hours everyday,now someone would replace him for now,he wanted to go straight home and sleep to see if that day was just a nightmare... he wanted to see his daughter.

' _ **She should already be home**_ ' he thought

It was raining a lot and thundering he opened his umbrella and ran out into the parking lot,he found his old friend,a former Jeep Pajero,he was very fond of that car,he opened the door and closed the umbrella and went into the bank driver,starting the car then a burst of thunder startled Hannes.

 ***THUMMMM***

' _ **Cursed lightning!**_ ' Hannes thought

he went out driving your car out of the parking lot,he sped back to arrive at your home soon... He did not believe in the supernatural,but this Night is _**very dark and macabre**_ ,no one was on the streets with this violent storm and the lightning frightened anyone .

Finally coming near his mansion,he realized that the whole house was on _**dark**_...

' _ **My daughter has not arrived yet or ended up the light?**_ ' Hannes was concerned

Hannes opened the gate of his house with the remote control and put the car in the garage, he was in uniform and with his gun still,the house was amazing,he looked at the second floor and saw the curtains fumbling ...

' _ **Something's wrong here!** **I should have asked for protection, idiot!**_ ' he was cursing.

He went to the entrance,he took a good look,nothing seemed out of place,he decided to go,he put his hand on the knob and turned,the door was open...

' _ **No pliz, do not let anything happen to my daughter!**_ ' It was all he thought.

He drew his weapon, a _**colt in 1911**_ , he entered slowly and carefully, he tried to turn on the light in the room, but did not light.

' _ **the light was Turned out ?**_ ' he was desperate now.

He knew ... something was _**waiting for him**_ ,Hannes could feel an _**intimidating presence**_ from afar,A _**bloodlust endless**_... He did not know if it was " _ **someone**_ " or some " _ **thing**_ " it was waiting for him in the darkness,He wanted to run from this house,but he could not let his daughter,he picked up the phone and logged ,he cursed,his cell phone was out of battery.

' _ **Bad luck, Very Bad luck!**_ ' He shouted in his mind.

He had no choice, Hannes wants to recover his daughter anywa ... He continued to walk in darkness, ' _ **what should I fear? I'm a cop and I am armed**_ ' He thought he innocently.

He turned to all sides, did not see anything right, he returned to walking.

 ***THUMMMM*** More lightning had broken lighting the entire room, Hannes was almost peeing.

If Hannes was fast enough to observe,with the radius of the glow he had seen a figure in the corner,He did not realize,but had some _***Thing***_ watching him.

Hannes continued walking,he did what he could to stop shaking,he started calling for a name

" **Morgana?** " It was the name of his daughter.

"Morgana you are there? Answer or make some noise!" he was talking in the middle of the house,he hears a noise coming from the house in the background quarter of hospides.

 _ ***Tok* *tok* *tok***_ A low noise of something being hit.

He walked to the room quickly,he grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door,he looked into it and he saw his daughter tied gagged on the floor giving weak kicks in the bed. He ran to her.

" _ **Daughter what happened?!**_ " he was trying to cut the chains.

" **HMMM- HMMMMM** " his daughter made a sign to Hannes

He froze,he felt the _**overwhelming**_ _**presence**_ ,it was like something was tear him to pieces right there.

" _ **How exciting the Reunion!**_ " A voice came in,it was full of _**hatred and anger**_.

Hannes **turned** as fast as possible with the gun pointed at the enemy, but it was already too late

 ***THUMMMM*** Another thunder lit up the room.

there was a man with a shovel that was behind his house Hannes,he raised the _**shovel**_ ready to give the hit, _ **Hannes saw**_ ... he saw that _**smile of a monster**_ and those _**green eyes**_ seething with _**bloodlust**_ and he knew well... The shovel came down too hard on the head of Hannes.

 ***POW!*** _**Hannes's vision darkened**_.

* * *

Hannes was regaining his conscience ...

' _ **W**_ ** _here I am?_** ' He thought,he could not do anything right,it was too _**dark**_ ,he tried to move but he was tied to a chair and his mouth was gagged but he felt a predator close to him.

" _ **you have woke up Sleeping Beauty?**_ " He saw a man with _**Cruel**_ eyes, his _**green eyes gleamed**_ in the _**darkness**_.

* * *

Eren was preparing things,he would do his justice,eren was by the end of the room and turned on the light,Hannes closed his eyes to the sudden light,Hannes was facing his daughter,the two were bound and gagged, the daughter of Hannes had her head stuck forward with several tapes, Hannes face was pure panic.

" _ **Do not worry,I have not touched one hair of her head**_ " Eren said to the old man.

" _ **But you,I can not say the same...**_ " he came pretty close to Hannes face.

"I'll will do **the** same thing they did to my father on that night,you daughter will see all in _**VIP**_ cabin you dying very slowly." He gave a smile that would make any man chills down the spine.

" _ **So let's start**_ " he turned to the daughter of Hannes.

" _ **Your father was judged and sentenced to death by the following crimes ... extortion, executions and the involvement of the deaths of my family**_." the girl made a expression on her face ' **What are you talking about?** '

" **Don't look me like that girl,I know you wanted to fuck with me on the bus looking at me like that,you're well naughty, so father, so daughter...** " Eren said turning to Hannes, He shook the chair angry by the way he was talking to his daughter.

" _ **Look at the old man, still have forces to fight... But do not worry,your daughter will not suffer any physical damage,but in her mental state**_ _ **...**_ **H** **eHeHeHeHeHe** " Eren laughed like crazy, he was catching pliers now.

" **I want your daughter, see what I saw that night, I want her to suffer with me!**." eren told Hannes on his eyes,he was desperate in his chair.

Eren got the first finger of Hannes and plucked the first nail, Hannes shouted gagged.

" **HHHMMMMWWW** " he squirmed in his chair.

" _ **this hurt right? This is just the beginning,we have the whole night to have fun together.**_ " eren spoke pulling another nail, Hannes kept yelling choking.

"Scream all you want,no one will find you down here in this basement,beneath this gigantic house you bought with dirty money!" it Pulled out two further nails

" **HHHMMMMWWW !** " Eren looked at the girl who was with frightened eyes and closed to the scene.

" **HEY, HEY! LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME!** " eren took a tape that was inside of his bag and went to her

" **YOU HAVE TO LOOK! IF YOU DO NOT LOOK, YOU WILL LOSE ALL THE SHOW!** " Eren began spending tape below and on top of the girl's eyes to keep them open, now she could not close her eyes.

" _ **Much better ... Much better! I'll show you a little of hell that I went through!**_." Eren was now turning to Hannes, he took a finger he ripped the nail and started pulling slowly to the side, Hannes began to writhe in pain.

 ***TLACK*** The finger was broken, Hannes squirmed more, _**the girl began to cry quietly and shaking all fear.**_

" **Ah... how I love to hear bones breaking of** **vermins** " Eren said with a happily air

Eren now began to punch Hannes with all his might,every punch the man was spitting blood.

 ***POW*** "HMW" ***POW*** "HMMW" ***POW!*** "AHHMM" ***POW!*** "HWMMM!"

" **Well look at your father,he does a great punching bag as my father did in that night!** " Eren said taking the head of Hannes to show to his daughter, she was in shock,she tried to get off of the chair.

He moved away from Hannes and was very close to her face, she was shaking a lot.

" **You're too weak to help you father,you do not have the strength to protect your family,you have to learn this lesson to stop being weak and not let anyone else die!** **YOU WILL TASTE THE HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IN ALL MY LIFE!** " Eren kicked her chair,she almost falls to the ground,he goes back to Hannes and repeated a couple more times the same process,pulling out all nails and breaking all the fingers,leaving Hannes face all swelling of punches that Eren led.

" **how good is to make your daughter go through the same situation that I went through? yes,it is all your fault Hannes... Iam just the executioner,who will bring DEATH by your crimes,I will give you a slow death and the more painful as possible,your daughter will be broken for the rest of her life!,just as they did with me! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING NIGHT WHERE I GET A QUIET SLEEP WITHOUT THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS PASSING THROUGH IN MY MIND YOU MOTHERFUCKER!** "

 ***POW*** a very strong punch in the belly of Hannes " _ **HWMMM !**_ "

Eren goes to the other side of the room and picks up the **shovel** he used to hit Hannes before.

" **Well,look at you father girl, SEE WHAT I WILL DO WITH HIM!** " the girl could not look away from Hannes, her head was stuck very strong.

Eren raised his shovel and hit with all the strength on the forearm of Hannes

 ***CLACK!*** Forearm of Hannes broke all fractured,Hannes moaned much pain.

Eren does not stop there,he goes to the other side and apply another blow.

 ***CLACK!*** The other forearm was now Broke also,the girl cried desperately with _**her green eyes**_.

" **IAM NOT DONE YET,WATCH IT!** " Eren turns with all of his mighty with the shovel and hit the Hannes leg,the leg broke like glass.

 ***TRACK!***

" _ **AHHHHRGGGGGG !**_ " Hannes Gemia desisperadamente

" **AHW THAT SOUND IS DELICIOUS WHEN YOUR BONES BREAK!** " eren went to the other leg and swung with all his might the shovel and broke the other leg of Hannes.

" _ **AHHHH**_ rggggg..." Hannes was losing his conscience because of the pain ...

" _ **No,no... if you sleep now my service will not complete...**_ " eren went to the bag and took out a _**small black object**_ ,he went to Hannes Hannes and placed in his neck,it was a teaser, eren gave a strong shock on the man making him jump in the chair.

" **YES!YOU WILL NOT DIE SO EASY YOUR PIECE OF SHIT!** " Eren punched Hannes in the face,he went to the girl ...

"And you... _**APPRECIATING THE SHOW? YOU SHOULD BE,IS NOT FUN? YOU SHOULD ASK FOR YOUR FATHER HOW COOL IS IT!**_ " He looked into her eyes, only fear existed in those green eyes,Thats what he wanted!.

" _ **Now let's play dentist with your dad, you want to help?!**_ " Eren asked the girl, she did not answer.

Eren goes to Hannes and removed the gag from his mouth,Eren took the pliers and went to the front man.

" _ **Say ahhh to me Hannes!**_ " with a smile

" **SHE IS ADOPTED!** " Hannes shouted spitting blood,Eren stopped moving,he took seconds to process the information...

" **Oy... YOU TALKING TO ME SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER BY BLOOD?!** " Eren caught Hannes by the shoulders and shook,He was serious and furious now.

" _ **Morgan is an orphan,I adopted her,look right at her and see if she is like me**_..." Hannes said weakly,Eren take a good look at the girl,he was right,nothing was like Hannes ...

" _ **Your bastard why you didn't tell me?!**_ " Eren did not.

" **HOW I DO THAT?! STAY AND KILL ME THE WAY YOU WANT,BUT LEAVE HER OUT OF THAT!** " Hannes shouted.

" _ **and There's more**_... _**your name is Eren Jeager right**_ " Eren was caught off guard by his name.

" **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!** " Eren asked Intrigued

" _ **I know a lot about you boy... I knew that one day you would come after me**_ " said Hannes

" _ **WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!**_ " Eren punched Hannes, he was out of patience.

 ***POW*** "AAHHRG"

" _ **Stop hitting me or I don't say anything...**_ " eren wanted to know what he knew

" **Continues!** "

"When I adopted Morgana when she was six, _ **she had a brother seven years old**_..."

" _ **So what?!**_ " eren Don't give a Fuck for that.

" **You don't see?,You're blind?... She's is your sister!** " Eren did not expect it,he was petrified,could not process the information right. The girl looked at him now with an expression ' **No, it can't be HIM!** '

" _ **You think she wanted to fuck with you just because she was watching you on the bus? She recognized you idiot ... she just did not talk to you cause she's is shy and thought it might be someone else.**_ " Hannes explained

" **NO!,THIS IS NOT REAL,YOU LYING TO CONFUSE ME!** " Eren was nervous.

" ** _Why I would lie Eren? I know I will die, you knowing the truth or not._** " Hannes temtava persuade him.

" _ **Let me guess... you can not remember your life before the death of your parents Right?**_ " Hannes asked in pain, Eren did not know what to say, how he knew that?.

" **You protected Morgana since she was born** , _ **you cared for her until i have adopted her when she as six-year-old...**_ " Hannes continued explaining

 **"When I adopted Morgana you had to stand in the Orphans house because I could only adopt one child at a time... when I returned few weeks later to adopt you, the _Jeager_ family had already adopted you. I did everything,for them to give way your guard for me to raise you with your sister,but they don't give you to me..."** Eren could not believe his ears.

" **I received an anonymous call with a distorted voice at that time...** " ' _ **NO!... A.A YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!**_ ' Eren screamed in his mind.

" _ **This voice said that you were being abused and mistreated in the Jeager family... I took your sister and went to take some explanation with your adoptive father Dr. Grisha Jeager,when we got there I let you and your sister playing while we talked... You looked all normal,you seemed well... but i have saw,I realized that you did not recognize anymore your own sister... You treated her like she was a complete stranger,You don't even know her name!.**_ " Eren was in shock now, he did not know what to do,he was trembling.

" **I started to investigate Grisha _Jeager_ and what I found was disturbing. ****I could not do anything,because I don't have any evidence** " Morgana and Eren listened closely.

" **You don't remember most of the things Eren... Because your adoptive father was doing experiments on you!.** " Eren as hit like a truck,he recalls several strange dreams where his father stick a needle in him,but thought it was just a stupid dream. Eren was shaking a lot and was getting emotionally unstable.

" **Your father had some involvement with the Titans Gang,when I knew that they were hunting the _Jeager family,_ I gave your family to them ... I wanted Grisha to die! and you also,for going through all that suffering. I KNOW I MADE THE WRONG CHOICE!,I NEVER FORGAVE ME FOR THAT...**" Eren became very angry now. Morgan cried a lot now without stopping,she knew what her adoptive father and her brother are suffering.

" **YOU SAYING THAT MY FATHER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS STORY?!** " Eren was pissed

" _ **Yes,Grisha and I are two villains in this whole story.**_ " Hannes tried to explain

" **In that attack,no one of the _Jeager family_ should survive,but one have survived!... Who brutally killed all the members of the Titans with his bare hands... That person was you Eren... YOU ALWAYS SURVIVE AND CONTINUES EVEN AGAINST FATE! IM FUCKING PROUD OF YOU! FOR GOD SAKES I WANTED YOU** **SO MUCH TO BE MY REAL SON!.** " Hannes screamed with pain for Eren, he now leaned against the wall and slid to the ground,Eren was in shock.

" _ **After that... you disappeared,no one knew where you went or where you're were,all everyone said is that you had already died in somewhere else,no one wanted you around because everyone was afraid of you,but I ... I've always been waiting for you to come back,even if it was for you to kill me for my sins.**_ " Hannes Smile for eren a warm smile as a parent

" _ **But that girl is fifteen years old how she would be my sister?...**_ " eren tried to replicate.

" _ **Yes,She is beautiful!,she Looks like a doll,she always a delicate and fragile in appearance,but in fact Morgana is already twenty four years old... almost as old as you Eren. She already graduated in psychology and now has a service worthy. All I conquered or stolen was everything to her,Best college,best university,the best home... I just could not return her brother that she wanted so much... Eren I was unable to give you the same life I gave to Morgana,a life of comfort and security... just by looking at your eyes I already knew you always lived in hell and that its was a very difficult and sad life,not even our best policeman would get eyes soo sharp... it makes me a poorly father...**_ " Hannes chuckle not caring anymore with pain. Eren was very confused.

' **ALL I DID WAS WRONG?!** ' He shouted in his mind. Hannes realized eren face writhing in disgust

" _ **Hey kid... do not blame yourself for the things you did,you did what you thought was right... now get up we have to finish this,I will pay for my sins.**_ " Eren did not understand, this was the first time he wondered if he should kill a target or not. The girl looked confused for both.

"Do a favor for me,in my room on the second floor has a headset to practice shots,you need to take it and place in Morgana ears..." Hannes asked for it.

"why she need it?" eren asked not understanding.

"Come here" eren hesitated at first,but now he was closer to him. Hannes spoke in his ear

" ** _I don't want her to hear my cries or noises while I die._** " Eren felt her heart.

"Now go boy, I'm feeling a lot of pain because of you!" Hannes told him to go

Eren obeyed,he went to the second floor and entered a small room marked "Hannes" he searched for the headphones to practice shots... they were under the bed. He came down as fast as possible to the basement,he did what Hannes asked,he went to the girl and put the headphones in her ears, she was confused,Eren turned her chair to the other side,she has her back to them now.

"Good boy, now kill me" Hannes looked at him.

"why you want to die? You have to take care of Morgana!" eren tried to persuade him

" _ **I already took care of Morgana, already gave everything to her,the best for her, she is already an adult now,she will know what to do... you could take care of her for me now.**_ " Hannes tried convince him

" _ **No!**_ ,I can not take care of her killing the most important person for her..." Eren could not do that

"You're right ... let's get this over with." Hannes spoke

"Why did you want to do that Hannes,why you want to die?" Eren asked confused

" **I was always waiting for you Eren,so you could finish what happened in that attack,you killed everyone that hurt you right?,well... you missed one, me** " spoke Hannes

Eren was tired ... " **WHAT SHIT IS GOING ON HERE?** ' It was all he thought. He had nothing to kill Hannes quickly,he asked hannes to wait and went to the kitchen, he began to roll all the drawers until he found a sharp Cleaver,he began to going down to the basement again.

"I just found this Cleaver,you are ready to be Decapitated" eren said cold

"Ready? Who is ready for that kind of thing boy?" Eren gave a rueful laugh...

" _ **Y** **ou sure about that? you really want me to kill you?**_ " eren asked for the last time

" _ **Yes... That is my desire.**_ " Hannes said determined.

Eren came closer,he was feeling very bad,it seemed that he was doing something too bad,as if he were killing an Innocent... Eren took a deep breath and held the head of Hannes back,Eren thought of his family and in his entire life of pain,he felt the fire of hatred and anger consume him.

" **AHHRRRR!** " Eren shouted down the Clever in Hannes's neck.

 ***PLUG!*** Hannes died instantly,but eren not stop there

" **AHR** " " **GRRR** " " **UGRR** " " **HRM** " " **GGRR** " " **UGRG** "

 _ ***Plug* *plag* *PLIG* *PLUG* *PLAG!* *PLIG!***_

Eren strikes blows to the neck of Hannes until this was cutted,he cried as he did it,so when he was finally finished,he fell to the floor gasping and crying so much,he wanted to leave but he had one thing to do. He went to the girl and took off her protective headphones,Eren took her gag and the tape that was holding her head in place carefully,then he took off the tapes near her eyes...

" **What _have_ you done with Daddy?** " _**Eren felt his chest getting too tight,he wanted to return to cry, but held it**_... _**He grabbed her chin and brought her vision to his eyes.**_

" **I killed him.** " eren said empty

Morgana saw that look on her brother,she clearly remembered him to protect her when they were children,the two were abandoned by their parents. She had a lot of luck than Eren to have been adopted by Hannes,her father did everything for her to be happy,even if it had to destroy the happiness of others. When Eren said he had killed Hannes,she felt a hellish hatred she had never hated someone so much and its her own brother.

" _ **WHY YOU DID IT?!,YOU MONSTER!**_ "

Eren saw Morgan's face contort in pain, she began to cry loudly,she screamed as she cried... The biggest pf Eren's problem is that he kept everything inside of him and not let it out... When he had to cry he just stared into space and did not think of anything else,he knew that if he showed weakness he would be destroyed in this life that he lives.

" _ **I'll take his body up stairs,you don't need to see, 'll call the police when I'm far away from here,I'll leave a letter in the body to not let you see the body until they**_ ** _sew him_** _ **.**_ " Eren said Cold,empty of everything. Eren was going away but stopped when he heard Morgana yelling at him.

" **I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY HANDS!,MY NAME IS MORGANA TAICHOU!,KEEP WELL THIS NAME BECAUSE I'M WHO WILL SEND YOU TO HELL,YOU DEMON!** " _**Eren heard the oath of death from his sister**_. Eren looked backward to answered.

" **Yes,do That,my name is _Eren Jeager_ ,murderer of your father and blamed for turning your life into a complete hell... TRAIN!,GET STRONG!,LEARN!,DO EVERYTHING TO IMPROVE AND WHEN YOU ARE READY,LOOK FOR ME TO DO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH!**" Eren spoke loudly

" _ **Until when we meet...**_ " Eren walked away while Morgan cried screaming and cursing him,stuck in the chair,he was crying silently while carrying the body and the head of Hannes to the top floor,he put the body at the entrance of the house and wrote note saying to not show the body for the girl who is in the basement of the house... It was midnight now,he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible,he went to Hannes room and grabbed some clothes,his old clothes were soaked with blood,he put the old clothes in the bag and left the Hannes house.

* * *

Arriving near the Mikasa home,he tried to get prepared,but he could not,he was just... it was a hell of a day. He dialed the number of anonymous denunciation to the police,he warns about the murder in the house of Hannes Taichou,police chief and then he turned the phone off... _**Meeting with Horse-face,meeting with Mikasa,Racing, almost die,killing the leaders of military police,escapes,lots of meaningless shit going on,people dying,he took shots and now Hannes**_... He did not want to talk to mikasa,she probably would be bothered with him. Arriving at the door he knocked,no answer,he knocked again and still nothing, ' ** _Mikasa had left?_** ' he almost did not finish the thought and the door began to open. Mikasa was on the other side with a miniskirt and a top. Eren was startled by this,but he say nothing,he just went straight for her and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 **A-A**

Mikasa saw how he was with a horrible face,he looked like he had died... She saw him put his bag on the couch when he went into her bathroom talking that was going to take a bath, mikasa was very curious because he was with different cloths and opened the bag... an entire bloody shirt was inside.

' _ **He killed somebody else...**_ ' she was tired too.

' _ **why he is not tired of his killing life?**_ ' she thought, her plan would not be good to be performed now when,when he entered looked like he had lost his soul,the body just seemed an empty shell. She will seduce him,when she had a better chance...

Eren was leaving the bathroom,all day fatigue hit him like a piñata.

' _ **A.A'll have to explain a lot of shit!**_ ' in everything in eren's life,A.A had his finger on it

' _ **But only tomorrow,Im too tired for this now**_ ' he thought. He looked at Mikasa

"Oy, where I can sleep?" he asked.

Mikasa saw eren only with a towel on his head and just with shorts,he showed a _**Strong**_ _**defined chest**_ , _**strong arms**_ and a _**Defined**_ _**eight abs pack**_ ,his skin was tanned,he had _**scars all over the body**_ ,but this only further increased his sexy appeal,she was admiring his Masculine and perfect body...

"Mikasa,MIKASA!..." Eren called her to earth

"Ahw?" Mikasa was warm,she was feeling a lot of heat inside.

"Where I can sleep?" he asked a second time.

" _ **in- In my bed!**_ " Mikasa said without thinking.

" _ **Ha?...**_ " Eren was confused.

"I mean, you can share my bed with me." she said ashamed

' **I should be seducing him and not him seducing me!** ' Mikasa thought looking at the body of Eren and feeling heat

"I will not share a bed with you." Eren said.

"Why not?" Mikasa asked

"Because it's not right" - ' _ **You talking about "do right things?" wtf**_ 'mikasa thought

"My bed is big enough for two,i always been spacious then I bought a nice big bed" Eren put a hand on his chin as if he is thinking

 _ **'say yes,say yes,say yes,say yes,say yes'**_ thought Mikasa, _ **she wanted this man more than anything**_.

"Hm okay them,but if you come near me I'll throw you out of bed okay?" Mikasa nodded positively, _**she was very happy**_.

she was closing the house to sleep,Eren was already in bed,she came slowly and lay down beside him,he was lying on his back to her shirtless, _ **his back was broad and strong**_ ,full of scars of shots and stabbing.

 _ **'How much pain this man already went in his life?', 'It seems him was in this war of hell since he was born.'**_ she thought,she wanted so much to touch him, wanted him to lose breath with her and get in a Climax Together... she was excited,her heart was beating fast,she decided to risk.

She threw herself on his back and held him hard,his back was very hot and it was cold,it was very cozy.

" _ **Mikasa, Do you want to learn how to fly?!**_ " Eren spoke angry,she don't give a fuck.

he was getting up to leave the bed of mikasa,but she held him.

"Oy,let me out" he told her seriously

"You do not leave here today," she said even more serious, she was approaching him fast

She kissed him, after a few seconds Eren started to kiss her back.

' **HE IS KISSING ME BACK?!** ' The head of Mikasa was racing

In the head of eren... he could not think of anything else,he was so tired to escape and to take refuge in his layer of " _ **Devil**_ ", he wanted to feel human at least once

They were rolling in bed now kissing,the two seek as much as possible touch,Eren ran his hand on the white legs of Mikasa,which are strong and toned...

Mikasa ran her hands on his chest and defined abdomen of Eren,his body was very,very hot,it was not normal

' _ **he is burning on fever!**_ ' Mikasa could not think anymore,Eren pulled her even closer and fit it her on his hip,she felt something very hard under his shorts, _ **she let out a delicious moan**_.

" _ **Aawnn**_ "

 **Eren was even more excited he wanted to make that woman moan all night with pleasure.**

Mikasa felt eren skin burning in her,he was really burning her skin.

Eren did not think about anything else.

 **'I** **want to fuck her!'**

' _ **I want to eat her entirely!**_ '

' **I WANT TO CUT HER IN HALF!** '

"Eren, _ **EREN!**_..." he was on top of her,strangling her

" _ **Yo- you're hurting me...**_ " she said quietly because of the pressure on her neck.

Eren went jumping off her,then he realized he could lose control when he was near her. ' **I don't want to hurt her!** '. He left the room and went straight to the bathroom and locked.

Mikasa knocked on the door

" _ **Eren,is not your fault,I did something wrong,I forced you again,I'm sorry,pliz open the door**_..." Mikasa kept talking on the other side of the door.

He washed his face with water, it was too hot, his body was steam coming out gradually.

' _ **NO! I'm losing control, if I get lost here I hurt Mikasa and Jean** _ '

 **"(*You don't want to kill everyone?*)"** A voice came into his mind, he looked into the mirror and saw... he saw himself all deformed in the form of a demon...

" **No!** " he replied to the devil.

" **(*You're worse than any monster, everyone knows of it, no one trusts you... Why should you trust them? KILL EVERYONE!,INCLUDING THAT GIRL OUT THERE,YOU KNOW SHE WILL LEAVE YOU OUR DIE WHEN YOU NEED HER!*)** " The devil tried to persuade him

" **NO!,OUT OF MY HEAD YOUR BASTARD!** " Eren gave a head butt in the mirror breaking into several pieces. Eren now had a deep cut on his forehead and was oozing blood.

" _ **EREN! WHAT WAS THAT? Are you hurt?! TALK TO ME!**_ " Mikasa screamed across.

 _ **Eren knew he had something inside him,he does not know if it came up with the "experiments" that his father had done with him or he created it while fighting in this hell of life.**_

" _ **I'm fine...**_ " he said lying.

"Fine?,You are not right,come out here so I can see what happened." She was right, Eren opened the door,he revealed the cut on his forehead to her.

" _ **MY GOD... HOW THIS IS FINE TO YOU?!**_ " Mikasa was amazed with the cut on the forehead of "Jose"

"Sit here, I'll take the bandages and clean up the mess" Mikasa said going to the back of the house.

"Sorry for the mirror,i buy new one for you" Eren apologized.

"All right,no need to worry about it" mikasa tried reassure him,she handed him a rag to put on court to hold the bleeding

she went to the bathroom and gathered all the broken glass and threw it away.

Mikasa was now looking for bandages she had saved for cases of emergency,she was not thinking right...

"where is this Shit" she was worried.

"Ah..." she remembered where it is, was in her car. She was as fast as possible out and opened the car.

Eren was sitting watching the rush of mikasa after something... She went back into her house with a medical kit... She began to clean the wounds of "Jose".

Eren looked like how she had a care for him,someone really cared about this _**Demon**_ , _ **This killer, Genocide**_ , _ **Death bringer**_... he has so many names.

When Mikasa cleaned his wounds,she made the bandages,he was ready now.

" _ **You want to talk about what happened?**_..." Mikasa started the conversation sitting beside him

" _ **No... sorry, I have mental problems and sometimes I lost the control of the situation.**_ "

" _ **It must be difficult for you,everything that happened to you.**_ " Mikasa was worried about him

"No,I'm used to it." he said simply.

" _ **So its time to change it... this life you lives does nothing good on you.**_ " Mikasa tried to talk some judgment in the head "Jose".

" _ **You're my mother?**_ " eren asked giggling.

" _ **Of course not ... I- I wante to know how it will be,from now forward on our relationship.**_ "

" _ **What do you mean?**_ " Eren said.

" _ **I want to know what I am to you now?**_..." mikasa needed to know the answer

"Mikasa... do not force me to anything,it's hard for me in those kinds of things." Mikasa positively shook her head with a sad face.

" _ **Time to go back to sleep.**_ " Eren said heading toward the bedroom,Mikasa also agree on and off the room lights and goes to her room,Eren was already lying in bed in the same position as before.

Mikasa don't want to risks anything else with "Jose" for now, she thinks already forced him enough. She closes her eyes to sleep,but five minutes later an _**arm grabs her**_.

She opens her eyes and sees "Jose" pulling her closer to him,she gets _**scared**_ thinking that it was another attack of him.

" _ **Calm down,I will not hurt you**_ " he said trying reassure her

she understood,she let herself be drawn closer to him,she was being held by him... _**She did not believe it,that man who was cursing her and did not want to be around anyone,was now inviting her to sleep in his arms...**_

She takes it with good pleasure, _ **she was very very happy**_ ,she thought she would explode,she hugged "Jose" stronger,the two were falling asleep. _**When they met it was like that... warming each other.**_

* * *

 ** _ATTENTION: Morgana Taichou Its a OC character of mine,I Know... "WHY ONE FUCKING OC?" because i have not found any SNK character who looks like eren... She will not appear in this fic anymore..._**

 ** _Morgana will Just appear in the sequel of this history i'm intending to do (YEA I KNOW,FUCKING SPOILERS! xD). Jean is on a little coma,but he will be back!. YEAS MIKASA WANTED TO RAPE EREN IN THIS CHAPTER! AND HANNES IS NOT A TOTALLY DOUCHEBAG!. THANKS FOR READING!,sorry for any gramatical errors._**


	8. DeadMan Walking

**fifteen years ago,thirty-one of October,the night of the family of Eren have died...**

 **nine o'clock PM.**

It was a very dark night,its raining, **a** **Hallowen Night** ,Eren was with his family in a house in a place of difficult access,his _**"Mother"**_ **Carla Jeager** was preparing dinner,Eren was always happy to be with his family,his father was in basement doing something,he never let Eren go down there,he says he is doing boring stuff for his work... The boy was hungry, but he waited patiently sitting at the table waiting for his mother.

"Mom what Dad does in the basement?" Eren asked curiously

"Awh... He does research for his work,he is a famous Doctor,so he always studied more to help others." his _**"** **Mother"**_ tried to explain

" **I know he does some research for his work,what I'm asking is what kind of research he does...** " Carla looked at him **'Smart kid ...'** she thought

"The Dinner is ready Sweetheart ." Eren realized his "Mom" was diverting the conversation,but he was not even there for this,he was starving.

She put on the table a pasta with roasted potatoes and chicken meat that Eren loved,he made the dish,a giant plate of food that was too much even for an adult,he was a boy of ten years old,he began to eat, _ **lately he's been feeling very hungry**_ , like he could _**eat a whole bull**_ , he quickly devoured his plate of food. His _**"mother"**_ watched intrigued by the hungry of the boy.

"...You're feeling well lately?" Carla asked

"Yes, I'm feeling very well, why?" eren answered

"I like to know if my _**"son"**_ its okay."

"Mom,something _**strange**_ happened to me today..." Eren wanted to tell something

"What kind of _**strange**_ happened?" she asked curiously

"I was playing in the yard this afternoon before it starts to rain,I ended up falling to the ground and _**hurt my leg**_ ,all right here,I did not cry _**(lier,he cried xD)**_ , I went into the house to call you mom,but when I looked back at my leg the _**hurt was completely gone.**_ " Eren spoke with an air of **'Something's wrong with me!'**

"It's just your imagination son,you thought you had been hurt but in fact you were all right," his mother tried to explain, eren nodded positively, yes he had seen the hurt and it hurt a lot, as it is possible ?.

 ***Tok* *tok* *tok***

"huh,who is this late?" Eren asked for his mother

"I do not know,talk down,I'll check who it is."

Someone knocked on the door,Eren did not understand but his mother was scared.

No one was to be there at that location,especially at this time of night.

The Eren's mother went to the door... she had a big knife in hand, eren stoped his meal.

" **Who is?** " She asked to who are on the other side of the door,she did not opened the door.

" **We are little friends of your husband,Grisha Jeager hehehehe...** " The Related men broke down the door with a strong kick

 ***POW!***

The eren's mother fell to the ground,she was surrendered by guns,six Related men went inside the house. Eren got scared and stood up.

" _ **Wha- what you guys want here?**_ " Eren told to these mens

" **Haha look what we have here,a helpless little boy** " two of these men began to punch Eren,then held him standing,his mother screamed

" **SHUT UP BITCH!** " man kicked in the mouth of Carla.

" **LET MY MOTHER ALONE!** " eren shouted _**crying**_...

"Hmm you have balls boy,wheres your father? I Want to talk to him." the men spoke with eren threatening him with a knife.

" **I- I don't know,he's not here** " Eren lied, he knew these men were behind his father,he wanted to protect him.

"Don't lie to me boy! Or your mother pay in the hard way ..." the criminal took the Carla's breasts and licked her neck.

" **Get away from me you Disgusting!** " Carla slapped the man's face

" **YOU BITCH!** " the man starts kick her on the ground

" **STOP! PLIZ DON'T HURT HER!** " Eren cried

" **SHUT UP YOU BRA-** " the criminal was cut off by a gruff voice

" _ **What brings you guys here?!**_ " Eren's father came from the back of the house.

"Haha look if is not the old man" the man now focused on Grisha.

"We know that you stole something from Ape Titan" man threatened the father eren.

"I did not steal anything!" he said

"Alright you want to do it by hard way." the man went to grisha and punched his nose

" **DAD!** " Eren screamed,a man was holding.

"Eren be quiet!" Grisha spoke to him.

"heard boy,listen to your father" the man spoke with malice

"I don't have what you want..." Grisha spoke to the man.

"Uh okay,we will kill you with or without that thing" with this man took grisha and made him sit strength in the chair, the man who had the tape started tying Grisha with another man help.

" **Let me go!** " Grisha shouted.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " The man punched grisha

"Now where this box with the special liquid?"man questioned

" _ **Don't know!**_ " Grisha said.

"See?... you want it to be the hard way," the man took a pair of pliers and pulled off the nail of Grisha

" **and now?!** " Grisha shook his head.

The man started pulling off all the nails of grisha,Eren was being forced to watch everything,after ripping off all the nails,they begin to break all the fingers of Grisha's hand, he screamed.

" **AND NOW YOU REMEMBER WHERE IS THE STUFF?!** " The man said taking the head Grisha

" **No! I don't know anything...** " Grisha continued denying

"You leave me no choice" Man punched on the broken hands of Grisha, he yelled, the man thrust the pliers into the mouth of Grisha and plucked a tooth.

" **AAAHHHRRRRRR!** " Grisha screamed spitting blood.

" _ **Things would be much more easy if you give me what I'm asking!**_ "

"You two,start with the **woman.** " the man told to his thugs,the two smiled like wolves.

" _ **Finally we going to have fun hehehe**_ " the two grabbed the Mother of Eren and began to Take her clothes off

 **(/watch?v=q4iTfs8V2i0) Use this on youtube for the feels**

" **No!** " grisha told them

" **Don't touch my mother!** " Eren screamed crying.

" _ **SHUT UP BOY!, You're next**_ " A punch in the eye of eren left his face swollen,he saw the _**man's smile**_ that held.

 **"You're very cute..." the man said licking Eren's face.**

" **ST- STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " Eren was desperate.

 _ **The man grabbed the head of Eren and forced him to look to his mother. She was being raped by two men... Eren was in shock, Grisha was disgusted with himself for failing to help Carla.**_

" **TAKE A GOOD LOOK BOY,THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU IS WEAK,YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!... NOT EVEN YOUR OWN FAMILY!.** " _**Eren** **would take this phrase for life in your head along with the horrible scene that passed before his eyes.**_

 **"WHY ARE DOING IT WITH MY FAMILY?!" Eren cried,screamed...**

" **BECAUSE YOU FATHER DON'T WANT TO RETURN WHAT HE STOLE!** " The man kicked Eren in the face.

" **FATHER! RETURN ANY SHIT THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN OF THEM NOW!** " Eren screamed at Grisha

 _ **Grisha shook his head,Eren did not believe that his father would rather see his wife dying in front of his son... Eren was burning with anger.**_

" **STOP FUCKING WITH ME!,RETURN THIS FUCKING SHIT ALREADY!,NO MATTER WHAT IS... NOTHING HAS MORE VALUE THAN MY MOTHER LIFE!** " Grisha looked at Eren.

" _ **The life of your mother is disposable...**_ " _**Eren was devastated by it**_... Grisha took a very strong punch in the face, the man caught his hair and lifted showing Eren

" ** _Boy your father is worse than any of us here... Even I, that I have done all fuking shits!,I am disgusted with him._** "

 _ **Eren heard his mother groaning in pain,the two Disgusting men had no mercy on her and raped her without any remorse, Eren cried silently watching her being brutally Violated without blink or any reaction.**_

"And now grisha?,Will give us what we want?"

" **I don't know what you're talking about!** " _**Grisha know what the man was talking about,but if it talked the truth,they would kill Eren.**_

" _ **You're very stubborn... Kill the woman!**_ " the man said.

 _ **Both Related men looked at each other and agreed looked at Eren desperate,Eren tried to release from the man at any cost,but the man was much stronger than him. He saw the man holding up a knife and thrusting in the neck of his mother slowly,for her to die slowly... Having cut her throat they left her on the floor bleeding to death. Eren tried to reach her hand, she tried to do the same, but her hand fell lifeless to the ground before reaching it...**_

" **A- ah- Mom?... mother?!** " The leader of the group who was torturing grisha pulled Eren from the woman.

" _ **Boy she died.**_ " Neither that man stand seeing that sort of thing

" **Ahhggrrr... uuUUEEHGGGG** " Eren cried nonstop

" **Grisha you sure that you want to see your family dying instead of handing me the thing?!** " the man who was torturing Grisa asked.

" _ **If I deliver you guys would kill us anyway.**_ " Grisha said.

" **Well at least it would be quick and painless,look at that kid and see how he suffers...** " the man took the head of Grisha and pointed to Eren who was crying and beating his head on the floor.

" **YOU WILL GIVE US WHAT WE WANT? IF YOU DON'T, WE WILL BREAK YOUR CHILD!** " man asked.

Grisha motioned with his head to the man to come closer to him.

" **I don't care...** " Grisha spat blood on his face.

The man looked at grisha without reaction,but soon answered.

" **You're disgusting... Worse than anyone I've met already, but if that's your desire...** **BREAK THE ARMS AND LEGS OF THAT BRAT!** " Man sent.

The man who was staying away took a sledgehammer he had brought,came close to the boy and said.

" **I'm sorry kid** " He lifted it up on his head went down with full force on Eren Arm

 ***TLACK!***

" **AAHHHHHGGGGGGGG!** " Eren screamed and shook with fear.

the man went to his other arm,another man grabbed Eren arm and got it straight on the floor.

The man again raised his hammer and went down with the full force again

 ***TLACK!*** _**An ugly open fracture emerged**_

" **UAAAAAAHHGGGGGGGG** " Eren never felt so much pain.

now the man went to his legs, he raised the sledgehammer and mercilessly went down hard.

 ***TRACK!*** The leg went limp

" **GGGGGHHHEEEEEEEEEE** " _**Eren was losing conscience**_

" **It's the last one kid.** " the man said. he quickly lifted the sledgehammer hit the other leg

 ***TRACK!*** _**Another open fracture, his flesh was torn by the bone**_

" _ **AHHRHRuuuu...**_ " Eren was losing conscience.

" **NOT YET!** " The man who had licked his face took a _**Teaser**_ and gave a strong shock in eren. He woke up now and again was yelling too.

" **STAY AWAKE!** " The madman screamed.

" **IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE GRISHA! WHERE THIS BOX OF SHIT THAT YOU STOLE FROM APE TITAN?.** " Grisha simply shook his head.

" **Your time is over!**." The man approached grisha and slit his throat slowly grisha screamed during the process. **Eren looks his father slowly dying like hes mother.**

Eren stopped screaming,he just lowered his head down and cried silently in shock.

" _ **I could not get any of that shit, Look through the house to see if we find that damn box... Kill the boy and get him out of this suffering.**_ " The Leader of the these men said.

" **DON'T KILL HIM!, I want to have fun with him...** " the man licked Eren's face.

" _ **You sick bastard!,let him die!**_ " The leader spoke

" **NO! hes mine!** " the other man replied.

" _ **Your disgusting,never come together again to do these things.**_ **D- Do what you want with the boy...** " the leader could not believe what he said.

The man wasted no time,while others were looking _**through**_ the home,he climbed on top of the boy. Eren did not react,the man kissed and licked his face,the man began to take his cloths of...

 _ **Eren felt a deep pain in his parts,a pain that came and went. He was being raped... but his mind don't process it,he just wanted to die,end his own life**_.

 **"(*Boy you want to have the strength to end this pain and suffering?*)"** _**A voice in his head said,he thought it was the man who was hurting him**_.

" **Ye- Yes...** " Eren said

" _ **This kid is enjoying haha HAHAHA,who knew it!**_ " The Man think that Eren was talking to him.

 **"(*Even if you can no longer approach anyone else in your life?*)"** The voice asked again.

" **YES!** " He said smiling... Eren don't care about the _**price**_ he have to _**pay**_.

 **"(*WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO NOW?!*)"** The voice shouted in his head.

 **"I will..."** ( _ **see this on youtube**_ ) _ **/watch?v=w-QxK1I7Va8**_

 **"Kill the Titans..."** \- **"this kid must be delirious." The man spoke**

 **"*Every last of them! Ahhuw...*"**

 _ **Eren body started to get too hot,it was literally on fire,the man came out of him when he burnt his cock**_.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " Man was scared.

 _ **/watch?v=TQUsnto_3pw (on youtube)**_

 _ **The Eren's body was regenerating on a superhuman speed,his bones came into the flesh again.**_

 ***TLACK* *TLACK* *TRACK* *TRACK***

He was standing now,his fiery eyes stopped on the man who was with his pants down.

 **"*I WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD!*"**

 _ **The boy who was on fire contorted all his body,his head bobbed everywhere.. The man was pissing and shitting in his pants.**_

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " the others men who were around of the house heard.

The boy was quickly up to the man and tore off his penis and testicles.

" **AHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGG-** " the man screamed,but Eren shoved the Private parts of the man on his throat,making that man swallowing it.

Eren lowered the still living man to the ground and tore a large piece of wood off the wall and **Shoved it in his ass Hard** ,ripping him in half... t _ **he Man was dying slowly with a big piece of wood going through his ass to the mouth like a pig for roasting**_.

 **"*OOOHHHHHHWWWWW!*"** The Eren body screamed for new victims.

 **"MY GOD,WHAT IS THIS?"** The others men returned to the room and were horrified.

 **Eren saw that others arrived and ran toward them like a dog,he jumped on the first biting into his neck and pulled his spinal column of the body and ate the remains... Eren even being small had a superhuman strength now.**

" **My God!,My God!,Shoot, shoot!** " The leader of the group shouted, all drew their weapons and started shooting at Eren

 ***POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!***

Eren takes a lot of shots,all the bullets went into his body but he kept tearing and eating the body... He stopped and stood up.

 **"*MY MIND IS FREE!... I WANT A BAPTISM OF BLOOD!*"** **The Demonic voice came from Eren,he was twisting his body**

 ***Click* *Click*** All the men unloaded their weapons in Eren.

 **The boy's body began to regenerate again,spitting all the bullets out of his body.**

 **"*HURT ME MORE!*" Eren was Fucking Mad**

" **WHAT IS THAT?! A DEMON? HE DON'T DIE?!** " everyone began to despair and tried to run out of the house.

 _ **Eren ran after them with a smile that would make Devil afraid,his face contorted in anger and hatred.**_

 **"*I'll SLOWLY TEAR ALL OF YOU APART AND THEN I SEW YOU ALL IN A SINGLE BODY SO THAT I CAN EAT YOU ALL AT ONCE!*"**

The _**demonic voice of** **Eren**_ cut the house as he ran behind of the mens.

 **he jumped in and tore them as if they were dolls,Eren sliced the mans in half with his bare hands,tore their bodies by their ass,took off all the members of the body one by one. All of them screamed and cried while being** **Butchered.**

After killing all of them, _ **Eren wanted more**_ , _**much more**_ ,he began to pick up all the body parts and began shove them in a single body... _**legs,arms,heads.**_ He stuffed all in with brute force.

 **All bodies were in one now** , **on a single ball of human flesh** , _ **its was disgusting...**_ **The boy not wasted time and began to devour the deformed body**.

His body took _**three more shots in the back**_... **'What is this?'** Eren thought crazy.

 **(/watch?v=q4iTfs8V2i0) cry**

He turned and saw another boy,he was _**hooded**_ ,Eren could not see his face, everything seemed blurred...

 **"*NEVER INTERRUPT ME!*"** he shouted to the other boy

He attacked the boy and _**missed**_.

 **'He's fast... or I'm slow?.'** Eren thought.

The boy shot three more times with a strange weapon in eren chest,he saw it was _**not bullets**_ but a kind of **_needle with a liquid inside_**.

 **'Tranquilizers?!'** when he realize this,Eren struck again with all the strength,the other boy avoided it easy... Eren was **staggered** ,his vision was getting **darker** and out of focus, the boy continued to shoot the strange weapon on eren, _ **more than ten shots**_ .

Eren had _**no more strength**_...

 **'I am dying?'** Eren thought

Eren went to the boy walking slowly and held him,he made the hood of the other boy to fall,Eren could not see right the boy's face, but he _**saw**_... saw **blond hair and blue ocean eyes**... They were _**not cold eyes**_ ,on the contrary, _ **they were Warm and**_ ** _comfortable_** ,it was as if they say **'its over now,you'll be fine...'**

 **'Is He an angel?...'** Eren thought slowly

With this vision Eren was carried away by the feeling of _**exhaustion and sleep**... _**_Eren_ was losing the conscience in the arms of that kid while his blue ocean eyes warmed Eren... Everything went black.**

* * *

" **Oy... OY WAKE UP!** " Eren opened his eyes quickly and took his **Desert eagle .50** that was on the side of the bed and pointed to the man in the doorway.

 ***Clacka***

" _ **Jesus... lower this shit you retarded**_ " Eren saw **Jean** in the door.

He realized where he was and what was going on,Mikasa was scared now awake beside him.

"What the hell's going on here?" Jean said he had a lost look... Eren lowered his gun

" _ **Finally woke up Horse Face,I thought you would not be awake anymore**_." At the bottom Eren was worried about Jean.

"Jean We are on mikasa house." He replied

"HA? Why are we here? wh- what happened?" he still did not understand

"You got unconscious about 10 hours,was shot as we fled from the police,I guess you don't remember,but you have these dressings in the abdomen and back as proof" eren said.

" **That I know animal,what I am saying is WHY WE ARE IN THE HOUSE MIKASA!** **She is a an- police...** **NO! DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE IS IN HELPING US?!**." Jean spoke worried.

"Yes,I am helping you guys." Mikasa told him.

"Why mikasa? It will ruin your life!" Jean asked her.

Mikasa was thinking of an answer, but it was Eren who spoke.

" **She helped us because she's with me now**..."

 **This moved a lot Mikasa,she was speechless.**

" _ **So... that's why you guys are in the same bed?**_ " Jean asked with _ **physical and emotional pain**_ , he leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the knew _**he liked her a lot**_ ,she felt her _**chest tighten,**_ the boy looked devastated. Eren got out of bed and went to him,came very close to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

" **Sorry about that Jean...** " Eren never admit it out loud, but for him Jean's like a brother he never had, _ **s** ** _ome_ of the family that's left**_ ,Eren know him a long time, _ **Jean never left him**_.

Jean took the hand of eren away from his shoulder slowly.

 _ **"its Okay,i can't force Mikasa to love me..." Jean said in a broken and sad voice.**_

Eren felt bad,he wanted to get out of that room,but he don't want to leave Jean in that state.

" **Where is my Supra?** " Jean asked.

 _ **Eren froze,he don't know what to say... Jean realized this**_

" **OY WHERES IS MY SUPRA?!** " Jean shook Eren

"She stayed behind..." Eren said dry,Jean did not believe in his ears.

" **SHE STARYED BEHIND? WHY YOU LEFT HER BEHIND?!** " Jean shouted in the house

" **She was totally broken and could not continue and called a lot of attention from the** **poli-** "

 ***POW!***

Eren took a _**Strong punch**_ on his face that made him fly across the room hitting the wall. He had never taken a punch so hard from Jean.

 **"YOUR BASTARD YOU FIRST STEAL MY WOMAN AND THEN SAY TO ME THAT MY CAR,MY SUPRA STAYED BEHIND?... THAT CAR IS PRACTICALLY MY LIFE AND YOU JUST LEFT IT BEHIND AS IT WAS TRASH FOR THE POLICE?! "**

Mikasa tried to hold jean, she had never seen him so violent

" **JEAN! IS NOT HIS FAULT,I CAN RECOVER YOUR CAR WITH THE POWERS THAT I HAVE AS POLICE CHIEF!** " Mikasa spoke to him.

" **ALL I WANT ITS JUST TO BEAT THAT BASTARD TO A PULP OF HIS OWN BLOOD.** " Jean was not thinking about anything, he just wanted to beat the other man... **Eren not raise an arm to Jean,if he really wanted to beat him up,them ok,he knew that Jean was all the right to act on that way.**

Mikasa held Jean even harder.

" **IF YOU DO THIS,YOU NEVER SEE YOUR CAR AGAIN!** " Mikasa yelled to Jean.

He froze when he saw the look of Mikasa saying **'YOU KNOW I DO IT!'**

Jean started to walk away slowly...

" **You can return it to me?** " Jean calmed down a bit.

" **Yes I can Jean,I can stick it on my custody to return to you...** " Mikasa spoke trying to calm down him a little.

Jean turned and picked up the phone in your pocket and dialed a number.

" **A.A!, I need that money urgently...** " Jean spoke on the phone, Mikasa don't know who it was, _**'A.A...' Eren thought**_

 **"You already deposited in my account? HOW YOU KNOW MY ACCOUNT?, WHAT... YOU KNOW MY PASSWORD ACCOUNT TOO WTF?"**

"Ok ok,I understand,I have to go now, **Thank you so much, you are an angel A.A!** " Jean hung up the phone.

 **Jean wrote in a paper the following words and handed mikasa**.

 _ **Mechanical Mexican Potatoes**_

 _ **Address: (N / A)**_

 _ **Bank account: (N / A)**_

 _ **Password: (N / A)**_

" _ **What do I do with this?**_ " Mikasa asked confused.

" _ **Take my Supra and leave her on this mechanics,they are my friends and do a very good service,take all the necessary money to fix my car...**_ " said Jean.

" **Okay...** " Mikasa looked at the clock marked _**7:50 AM**_ , she had to be in service at _**8:00 AM**_

"My god I'm late!" she took eren who was still groggy because of the punch and put on the bed... Then she went to her closet and took any cloths,she was in the bathroom to change.

When she left the bedroom Eren was now standing in the garage and Jean sitting on the couch.

" _ **I'll need to go to the police station,you two don't leave here until I get back**_." Mikasa warned them.

" _ **We will not leave without my car**_ " Jean said, Mikasa got better for it.

She was leaving the house and saw eren leaning against the wall of the garage with a purple in the face.

" _ **I have to present myself at the police station,should it be a complete mess because of the murders that... you... did...**_ " She had forgotten about how much shit he was involved.

" _ **Okay,it's is what Jean said,we will not leave without his car.**_ " _**he Lied,Eren don't want to leave her so fast...**_

 **She took a cuddly smile and went over to him and kissed him,it was a quick kiss,but Eren wanted more and pulled her closer deepening the kiss... the two are separated because they are breathless.**

" **Wow I- I did not expect this.** " Mikasa said softly with very red face,she was very happy,she did not know how to react.

" _ **Frankly I did not expect it too... you drive me crazy!**_ " _**he said into her ear making her all shiver**_ . She saw the watch on her wrist,It marked _**8:05 AM**_

"My God i must Go!" she took another kiss on eren and went to the car.

"take care of yourself..." Eren said looking into her eyes

" _ **You also you Baka... You and Jean don't kill each other while I'm gone.**_ "

She opened the gate to the terrain and asked for Eren close for her,after she entered into the black skyline,she stepped on the gas slowly going out of the garage.

* * *

 **in the middle of the way,Mikasa was very very happy,she could not wipe out the silly grin on her face...**

she turned on the car radio to know the news,but it was not going any,she decided to put on some music station,she found the perfect radio station,it was playing  
 _ **The Only Exception - Paramore**_

When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

The he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore que

She would never let herself forget

And que que was the day I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

 **(Mikasa started singing with the song with some tears in her eyes ...)**

 **But darling,**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **Maybe I know, somewhere**

 **Deep in my soul**

 **That love never lasts**

 **And we've got to find other ways**

 **To make it alone**

 **Or keep a straight face**

 **And I've always lived like this**

 **Keeping a comfortable, distance**

 **And up until now**

 **I had sworn to myself I'm content**

 **With loneliness**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

 **You are the only exception.**

 _ **Mikasa had to stop the car on the roadside because she could not see anymore the street because of the tears of happiness**_ , **'I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!'** she could only think of **"Jose"**.

 _ **The song ended and she decided to turn off the radio because if enter another music of those,she could not reach the police station.**_

* * *

Arriving at the police station she parked and got out of the car,on entering she ran into Petra.

"ou are long overdue young lady!" Petra spoke to her

"Sorry mom,i will not let it happen again." Mikasa said. Petra was like a mother, but she wanted to be more than that for Mikasa...

" _ **Hmm,and what is the reason for this silly grin?**_ " Petra asked suspiciously,she don't like anyone approaching Mikasa, _ **d** **eep down she wanted Mikasa just for her**_

" _ **Ah,it's nothing**_ " Mikasa tried to hide, it was difficult.

" _ **Uhum...**_ " Petra said not buying mikasa conversation.

 _ **Mikasa was not ready to talk how much she is in love with one person... even if that person is a fugitive of the law. She walked into her office as fast as possible avoiding the petra questions.**_

 **But someone was already on there**...

Mikasa was amazed,had a shorty woman sitting on her desk with two other Related men near her. She was dressed all in black social and the other two also.

 _ **They seemed important secret agents...**_

" _ **You're Mikasa Ackerman?**_ " Mikasa positively signaled to the woman.

" _ **Finally,I thought you would have died too,we heard of the attack that took place here and that three leaders of the military police were killed and only you survived...**_ " the woman said.

" _ **But Hannes still alive.**_ " Mikasa snapped.

" _ **He was... He was found dead victim of a brutal killer.**_ " The woman explained

Mikasa was disturbed by the news ... **' _"Jose"you killed Hannes yesterday? why i didn't realize it before'_** she thought.

" _ **Ackerman i will explain your situation,you need to be alone in this room...**_ " Mikasa looked at Petra, She understood. _**Petra went out closing the door.**_

" **In this town there are two people who I've been hunting a for a long time...** " The woman began explaining.

" _ **These two people act as "vigilantes", but they are just murderers,first class psychopaths.**_ "

" _ **I heard that a vigilante was doing a clean here,so I came to check... but it seems they are the same,the two people who has been ruining my life for five years.**_ "

" _ **You were the one who survived the attack because you have Clean record as opposed to your friends...**_ " The woman explained seriously looking directly into eyes of Mikasa,she felt a chill run her spine... ' **This woman is shorty almost cute but she is scary as Fuck!** ' That's what Mikasa thought.

" **Typical hypocritical shit those two idiots do.** " the woman said, Mikasa not understand.

"Who are you talking about?" Mikasa asked

" **I'm talking about these two here** " she threw on the table two dossie. A large and well filled and the other one with Just a question mark image.

The woman pointed to the first Dossier,The bigger one.

"That's **Eren Jaeger** ,he is famous worldwide for several crimes... **Genocide,Killings,Terrorism,Torture and Mass destruction**. **His crimes is totaled five hundred and sixty-seven years on prison.**

The woman flipped through several photos where **"Jose"** was, all the pictures were from different parts of the globe,had a picture where he was on top of a pile of bodies of _**Taliban terrorist group**_ and another where he was close to a bodys of a members of the Ku Klux Klan and _**much much more**_... **One picture showed Eren with an RPG-7 Aiming to a camera where he was smiling like a maniac**.

" **Yes that person who took this photo is dead in several pieces...** " the small woman said

Mikasa saw the name again

' **Eren Jaeger... "Jose" you lied your name to me?!** ' Mikasa was pissed, but held in front of the woman.

"Continuing... He is known by several names... **Reaper,Death Bringer,Demon,Monster,Bloodhound,Bloodthirster,Genocide,Chaos Anarquist,One Man Army, etc**.

 **This guy has so many deaths in his account,he could make a giant city with all these dead... He looks like a new guy because he kills from when he was born,we found that he has a sister who is called "Morgana Taichou" here in this town."**

" **Wait... taichou? Daughter of Hannes Taichou?** " Mikasa asked curiously.

"Yes,they were both orphans who were adopted by different families, _ **Eren killed Hannes**_ but left his _**sister alive**_... He made the wrong choice... Because of it,i will make a _**hell with their lives**_. He protected Morgana until her hit six years old,he killed people to protect her... _**N** **ow**_ _**His sister want him dead,it must be hard for him**_." _**the woman said in a sarcastic tone**_ ,Mikasa did not like it.

"My organization is above any law of Mankind Mikasa... Its called _**"Bounty Hunting World Organization"**_ or just _**"B.H.W.O"**_ its a organization where any country or government can put a bounty on the head of a person,usually these people are super dangerous... when a bounty appears,the information is spread out all over the Globe for all bounty hunters... And we have a _**top 50 criminals**_ , called _**Top Deadmans**_. And our _**L** **ittle friend here is the Fifteenth most wanted man in the world.** **"**_

"You're talking about Eren?" Mikasa asked,She did not believe.

"Yes,the reward system works by placing a value for the head and a nickname. He has various names,but what was registered in his nickname was..." _**Woman hands to Mikasa one pamphlet and the woman keep talking about what was in it**_

 **o0o0o0o**

" **DEAD OR ALIVE!"**

 **" Eren Jeager THE 15th DeadMan"**

 ** _"Nickname:_ The Walking Apocalypse!**."

 ** _"Alive Reward:_ Fifty millions!**"

 ** _"Dead Reward:_ Twenty millions...**"

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Mikasa trembled with the information in hand**_ ,she could not believe it, **"Jose"**... No!, _ **Eren was wanted man on worldwide**_.

"But that's not all, _ **Eren would not be that dangerous**_ ,if not for this **person**."

Woman hands to Mikasa another Dossier, with a question mark **"?"** written below " **A.A** " but there was nothing inside

 **"This guy... *SIGH* THIS LITTLE SHIT!**

 **THIS MOTHERFUCKER,VIRGIN,FAT,NERD,FAGGOT,ASSHOLE,LINUX GAY!**

 **WHEN I FIND HIM I WILL FUCK HIM IN EVERY WAY AS POSSIBLE SENDING**

 **HIS MIND TO THE STONE AGE!,WITH THAT HE WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT IS A COMPUTER ANYMORE!.**

The woman knocked on the table nervous,Mikasa was scared,she never heard so many insults in this short time... She was up close to one **tall** men.

" **is- Is she okay?** " Mikasa asked to the **tall** men.

" _ **Oh yes! Yes**_..." the taller man spoke shy

" **Strange... she looked like a calmer person** "

The tall man gestured to mikasa to comin closer,he whispered to her

"Is that when it comes to this **DEADMAN**... _**she loses her head** **a little.**_ "

 **"WE DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS FUCKER,HE IS LIKE A FUCKING GHOST!... WHEN I FOUND HIM I WILL BREAK HIS TWO LEGS AND ARMS SO HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE IN HIS FUCKING LIFE!"**  
The woman continues destroying the table of Mikasa.

 _ **Mikasa had a little flashback.**_

 _ **'A.A!, I need that money urgently...'**_

' **MY FUCKING GOD,JEAN AND EREN "KNOW" THIS GUY!'** Mikasa thought nervous.

" _ **What is the relationship between this Eren and A.A?**_ " Mikasa asked for the woman. She straightened up and calmed down a bit.

"We don't know... but they have some kind of contact, _ **i was chasing A.A for a long time**_... And **Eren** was **always around** , **i never thought that the most anti social men in the earth would have something with** **The Walking Apocalypse**. The reward of Eren was _**twenty million**_ before,but we found out that hes has some sort of working relationship with **A.A** and _**just because of that**_ his Bounty is now **Fifty millions** ,he was _**ranking 23th**_ but he is now _**ranking 15th**_ ,he _**doubled his bounty**_ and _**jumped almost ten rankings**_ because of **THIS FUCKING PERSON** "

" **And this "A.A" has a reward?** " Mikasa asked curiously.

" _ **Yes... He comited all the virtual crimes as possible,He is some kind of hacker who knows everything about technology and never show his face to anyone... H**_ ** _e robbed_** _ **virtually**_ ** _several banks in Europe,blackmailed government leaders and he can change any information from anyone in the system as if he was God Himself..._** _ **He bothered people and goverments with a lots of money,all you need to know that all hes crimes would give him a thousand,three hundred and fifty years on prison.**_ "

" _ **WTF HOW HE WOULD PAY FOR THAT PENANCE?!**_ " Mikasa could not believe in it.

" _ **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!**_ " The shorty woman was **mad**.

 _ **Silence for a short time**_

" _ **im sorry... i just get**_ ** _carried away_** " the woman said

" **This guy just tricked me on the past five years and i know he is in this city now somewhere because** **The Walking Apocalypse is here too** **..."  
"HE WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME!**"  
 _ **She talked with creepy smile and with a decided voice.**_

 ** _"AHAM" The other man who seemed strong,Cleaned his throat_**

the smaller woman noticed it

" _ **Ri- Right**_ , **Continuing... When** **a brute force man Like The Walking Apocalypse joins with another FUCKING Clever and smart man like A.A... they become ****unstoppable. People** **want this two man serious Dead...** **And A.A is on the top five of the Deadmans!** " The woman handed a flyer for Mikasa and began to announce it out loud

 **o0o0o0o**

 **"DEAD OR ALIVE"**

 **"WARNING | A.A THE 3rd Dead Man | WARNING"**

 **"Nickname: The Master Mind"**

 **"REWARD DEAD OR LIVING: FIVE BILLIONS!"**

 **o0o0o0o**

Mikasa held in the chair ... ' **How "Jose" *ahu*... How Eren is involved with someone so dangerous?'** she thought.

" **The top five of the most dangerous criminals in the world are practically impossible to catch them,the top five are all bounty of billions,They are people that government and God really want dead... But not anyone can hunt them,if a bounty hunter is not really prepared... A certain death awaits** " _**the Shorty blond woman with blue** **ice** **eyes explained**_.

Mikasa was shocked with so much information...

"You said that your organization is **B.H.W.O** you guys did not announced your names yet..." Mikasa said

"Ow... how rude of me, _ **I will** **announce** **us**_."

"That _**tall man**_ on the right is **Bertolt Hoover** "

"And the other " **gorilla** " is **Reiner Braun** "

" **Hey!** " the " _ **gorilla**_ " protested.

" **And I... I'm Annie Leonhardt.** "

 **"We are one of five Elite squads of B.H.W.O... We hunt the most wanted man's on earth."**

* * *

 **ATTENTION!:THE SHIT REALLY HIT THE FAN!,Yes A.A and Eren are Fucking Badasses MotherFuckers...FINALLY ANNIE SHOW UP!,i never thought that she would get so much time to come up... when i was writing thousands of ideas went through my head,i will explain the situation on the next chapter,YEAS EREN'S PAST IS SAD AS FUCK AND I LOVE IT! :P,Yes mikasa is cute,and Jean and Supra all the way xD,Im retard i know... WELL GIVE ME SOME REVIEW YOU GHOST FUCKERS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ^_^ THANKS FOR READING! and sorry for any gramatical errors.**


	9. Lies

**Detroit,April 16,2015**

 **nine in the morning,House of Mikasa.**

Eren was eating a bread while Jean was watching TV to pass the time,the two were not speaking... because of the fight they had,Eren don't like it,this silence is uncomfortable... He wanted to return everything to normal,with Jean cursing he and fighting as usual. Eren took the rest of the bread and got up from the table and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"soo what's good on TV?" Eren asked Jean

 **"..."** Jean did not answer, he was angry with Eren.

Eren was tired of his bitching,he would make peace with Jean.

 _ **"you know,im really sorry for everything that happened to you in such short time,I ended up dragging you into this mess and shit that I do... It really wanted not to be like that."**_

Jean was looking at him now... he saw that the hard jean look now was getting softer.

 _ **"No use to apologize for all this shit that happened... It's too late and i already stuck in this shit with you,I am now a fugitive and accomplice."**_ Jean spoke.

Eren felt worse about it, he really did not want to involve Jean in this life,its a complete mess full of _**suffering and pain**_. Jean saw eren contort his face in grief.

 _ **"that's not your fault... A.A forced me to do it, I also wanted to do it for the money. I knew your life was fucked but not like I'm seeing now,Fuck,your life is really fucked up!... You practically is more victim of this whole situation than anyone." Jean said seriously.**_

 _ **"hm maybe, but I chose this life Jean... A.A don't forced me to anything,I don't complain also,like the way I live,may sound crazy,but I'm good at what I do and I like that." Eren said feeling better.**_

 _ **"Your mind is also more fucked up than I thought."**_ Jean spoke and began to _**laugh**_ , Eren entered this _**laugh**_.

 _ **"HAHAHAHA hahahaha... *Sigh*"**_ both sighed.

 _ **"You know if something happen to Mikasa or you hurt her... i kill you" Jean Warned**_

 _ **"I know this,neither i would forgive me if something happen to her" Eren**_ ** _spoke honestly_**

 _ **"You may have killed thousands of people,but I'm not afraid of you,you still the same Retarded I ever know."**_ Jean spoke.

 _ **"And you have not changed also Horse Face"**_ Eren said laughing

 _ **"What you call me?,want to take another punch in the face?"**_ _**Jean said taking Eren by the collar.**_

 _ **"Bring it on!,i not let you hit me again!"** **Eren grabbed jacket of jean. Both were ready to punch...**_

 ***Prim!* *Prim!* *Prim!***

Eren's phone started ringing,the two looked at each other.

"I will answer the call, we finish it later," Eren said sarcastically.

"I knew you would run" Jean said.

Eren picked up the phone and went to the yard,he don't want Jean to hear the conversation.

 **"(EREN!, YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW.)"** _**A.A**_ spoke on the other side

"Wow what are you talking about? I'm all right here... _**You have a lot of shit to explain to me A.A!**_ " Eren was confused

 _ **"(explain about WHAT?,you have to get out of there,people are going to where you are!)"**_

" _ **You're Joking right?,How can these people know where I am?**_ " Eren don't like it.

"( **No explanations now,things are out of my control,take Jean and get out of this house that you are!** )" _**Eren saw a parked pickup truck in front of Mikasa house,someone hooded got outside and went to the back of the pickup truck.**_

" _ **A.A something strange going on here**_ " Eren said

 **"(YES!,SOMEONE LEAKED YOUR INFORMATION,THEY KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!)"** _**A.A was screaming on the fone**_

Eren saw the hooded person up on the back of the _**pickup truck**_ ,she pulled with all his might to take off the cloth that was on top of _**something**_...

 **Eren saw.**

 _ **He saw a huge** **mounted** **machine gun on top of the pickup truck wearing heavy caliber 12.7 mm.**_

" _ **What the...**_ " _**Eren said,he felt scared for his life,he hung up the phone and ran to the house.**_

The hooded person turned the gun and pointed it at the house.

 ***VOOOOWW POW***

 _ **The gun was pointed at the house now.**_

" **GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME... JEAN GET DOWN!** " Jean heard Eren outside,he did what his friend desperately screamed, _ **Eren jumped to the door entering into the house and Throwing his body on the floor.**_

 ***TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!* *TOW!***

 _ **The mounted gun roared with the high-caliber shots that cut the house as if it were made of paper,broke windows and the wall was breaking slowly. Jean and Eren topped their ears because of the deafening sound of the mounted gun outside made.**_

 _ **The person holding the automatic cannon vibrated with pressure from the shots,the gun was spitting giant ammunition capsules,the pickup truck lifted a little. People who were down the street begin to run desperate to everywhere.**_

 ***TLICK* *TLICK***

 _ **The automatic cannon had spent all the ammunition,more than fifty shots were fired... Eren and Jean were a little deaf to the shooting.**_

 **"EREN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"** _**Jean was desperate,he don't want to die**_

" _ **I don't know... keep your voice down!**_ " Eren said trying acalmalo.

" _ **Don't talk like it's all normal for you or like a morning dispertador!**_ " Jean wanted to punch Eren right there

The hooded person got off the _**pickup truck**_ and went to the front seat.

She pulled out a _**"Light" machine gun**_ from within... A **M60E4** **weighing** **ten kilograms** and it was using _**7.62 mm caliber piercing ammunition**_ , _ **weighing more three kilos.**_

" **I'M COMING FOR YOU THE WALKING THE APOCALYPSE! HAHAha** " the person _ **shouted**_ to the house.

 ** _'WTF WHY SHE IS HERE?!' Eren knew the harsh and female voice._**

" _ **Jean we need to leave this house through the back while we crawling**_ " Jean was trembling,but he understood and began to do what his friend said, Eren slowly followed Jean shortly behind.

Outside the woman prepared her gun.

 ***Claaaka!***

 _ **She pointed the large Machine gun to the house and started to shooting again**_

 ***TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW!***

 _ **Eren and Jean were frightened**_... they began to _**crawling**_ as fast as possible. **For people who listened from afar looked like a war had Started**.

 _ **The house was falling apart and grinding with bullets that hit it**_. _**Jean arrived on the back of the house and Eren signaled for him to jump the window,Jean did what he said,opened the window and jumped quickly out while bullets passed through the house...** **Eren was going to jump the window but a bullet hit hes forearm.**_

 _ **"AAAAAHHW!" Eren**_ ** _shouted_**

" _ **SON OF A BITCH! THIS FUCKING HURST!**_ " Eren screamed losing blood, he jumped out the window and started running out of the terrain.

" _ **Are you okay?!**_ " Jean asked seeing a lot of blood coming out of Eren arm

" _ **Yes,I'll be Fine... we need to separate "she" is after me, I need you to call Mikasa and advise on the situation.**_ " Eren said

" **WHO IS THIS CRAZY WOMAN?!** " Jean was losing patience.

" _ **It is a famous mercenary, he has been trying to kill me for a while...**_ " _**Eren said casually**_ while Shots passed as they talked running.

" **WHY SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU!...** " then Jean understood

" **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!,YOU HURT HER FEELINGS RIGHT?!** " Eren was grabbed by the collar.

 **"NO! I do not hurt her feelings... I think...** **Its a long Story Horse Face, if we don't leave now we will die here"** Jean droped Eren shirt.

They heard a high creak noise.

 ***EEEEWWWWWW***

 _ **The house was falling apart because of all damage that had received**_

 ***BLOW***

 _ **The whole house of Mikasa was on the ground in pieces... The two looked at each other knowing the Shit situation**_

 **"MIKASA WILL KILL US!" Jean and Eren said in unison.**

 **"We have to split up now,she's coming... I'm going to this side and you go for other side."** Eren said

 _ **"You will face her alone? Are you willing to die?!"**_ Jean replied

 **"Jean you can't help me in this,you have no experience in combat,I can face her,Tell Mikasa as fast as possible!"** Eren ran in the opposite direction,Jean understood the situation and did what he asked.

* * *

 **The woman** came in the rubble of the house that had collapsed and began searching for bodies... She looked in every corner but found nothing.

 **'I knew this surprise attack would not kill him.'** The woman thought.

She saw on the other side of the house a _**red trail**_ ,she went to the place and knelt and touched the _**red syrupy liquid**_... she looked to the outside and saw the _**small trail of blood**_.

" _ **YOU HAVE BEEN HIT!** **Hahahaha... You don't escape this time!**_ " She said with a _**chilling smile**_. She held the gun against her body and started running towards where the trail went.

* * *

Eren ran as fast as possible,his arm ached a lot and was leaving a _**trail of blood**_ on the floor, he went into small alleys, he needed to get rid of the woman,all he had was his **Desert Eagle .50** with two Reloads...

 **'If I had some explosive I could make a trap for her'** Eren thought, but he recalls that he had placed his black bag inside the Mikasa car, he had nothing now...

He don't want to use his weapon against that women,Eren don't kill bounty hunters or Mercenarys... Unless if they are bad people,but its not this case.

 ***TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW!***

Eren hid in time behind a wall.

 **'Shit! she is already here ?!'** Eren thought desperately now, I could actually die

 **"I CAME TO GET YOU! DON'T BE SHY,I JUST WANT... TO TALK hahahahaha!"**

 ***TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW!***

The woman continued to shoot against the wall where Eren was hiding,the protection would not last long.

" **TALK MY EGGS!** " He replied above all the noise,the woman heard and stopped firing.

" **YES TALK WITH BETHANIA HERE! I'll RIP YOUR BALLS OFF YOUR BASTARD!** " The woman screamed. Eren knew **Bethania** was the name of the **M60E4** the woman was holding .

Eren thought quickly and ran to the other side of the alley before she returned to shoot. The woman raised her gun and started shooting again, but Eren was faster.

 ***TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW! TAW!***

 **'He's very fast...'** The woman thought, she could not put the sights on Eren,the shots always passed behind him. Eren kept running until the end of the alley and saw **frightened child** , _ **she seemed lost**_

 **'MY LUCKY DAY!'** Eren thought with a _**smile on his face**_ ,he took the child by the arm,it was a girl who appeared to be eight years old,he ran with the child screaming to a **Trade Center** whowas nearby. The woman saw that Eren took a hostage and _**stopped firing her weapon**_.

 **The Walking Apocalypse** entered into the **Trade Center** shooting into the air with his _**Desert Eagle .50**_... People started running to all sides desperate.

Eren was now standing in the middle of the **Trade Center** , all the people had evacuated the area. **he was now facing the woman,he saw her face now,her hair was short and blond with blue eyes,her face had a scar that cut the face in half,but it still very beautiful, she was smoking a cigar held between the teeth.** _**Eren held the girl raised with one injured arm while the other he put the Desert Eagle on her head.**_

 **"I knew you was a monster... but not that you were so disgusting!"** the woman spoke to Eren pointing the machine gun. Eren knew _**her weakness**_ , was the same as his, _**'Do not hurt innocent people'**_ , _**he don't give a fuck if hes using a child like a shield**_ , _ **if that would guarantee hes survival...**_ **He would not kill the girl but the women don't need to know.**

"Put all your Weapons down **Nanaba** or I'll kill the girl!" Eren said.

 **"If I drop my weapons you kill me here and I would not gain anything by doing it... and DON'T CALL ME NANABA YOU MOTHERFUCKER!,you have no right to call me that..."** Nanaba had a serious murderous look.

" **I will repeat,Lider of the Steel mercenarys guild drop your weapons... I challenge you to a duel in hand to hand combat,i release the girl if you accept my invitation. If I really wanted to kill you,you'd be dead already** " _**Eren said with the most serious as possible for the ears of Nanaba.**_

 **'TCH CONVINCED IDIOT!'** Nanaba thought she was very angry, but she really wanted it, **finishing everything with several hits in a close combat would be much better than kill him by gunshots**. She decided to **accept** , she threw her **M60E4** away, took the **1911 pistol** from her waist and tossed in the same direction as the other weapon.

She looked at the man holding the little girl waiting for him fulfill the other part of the agreement. Eren could simply shoot the two legs of Nanaba and run, _**but he had struck a deal and he would not run**_. He dropped the girl, she ran out of the place. _**Eren threw his Desert Eagle in the corner**_.

 **Nanaba raised her hand to her back and pulled out a large curved sword**. _**Eren already knew about her sword**_ ,he drew his _**combat knife**_ of the waist and prepared.

 _ **"How did you find me in this town?"**_ Eren asked casually

" _ **Everyone knows that you are here Walking Apocalypse**_... _**All mercenaries and bounty hunters are coming to this city to get the head of a single man of fifty million,whatever who kill this DeadMan would be famous**_ " Nanaba talked raising her sword to Eren.

" _ **My reward is twenty million...**_ " he warned her.

" **hahahahaha YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOUR REWARD DOUBLED?!... What innocent guy... THIS CITY WILL BE A WARZONE JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!** "

Nanaba **smiled** and ran towards Eren with all her strength,she applied a blow horizontally,Eren managed to defend in time with the left arm that had the knife.

 ***PENNNnnn!*** _**The Nanaba sword trailed in on Eren's knive making it spark,she came closer to his face.**_

 **"I will make you pay for killing my brother and the others!"** **she tossed cigarette smoke of her mouth on Eren's face**

 **Nanaba was not after Eren just only for hes reward** , **but because she has a personal vendetta with him**.  
 _ **Nanaba drew her sword back and went to the attack again with several powerfull attacks from all sides making Eren retreat... He deflected and dodged the attacks.**_

 ***PEN!*** ***PEN!*** *SFH* *SFH* ***PEN!*** *SFH* (*SFH* = dodged)

 **'This is bad!'** Eren knew he was in a lot of disadvantage with a single knife and using hes weaker arm,he had already lost a lot of blood around his right arm and his vision was already getting blurred.

 _ **"What Eren?,You already tired?"**_ Nanaba stopped attacking and looked at him, _**Eren realized** **s** **he had called his name after so long.**_

 **"You worried about me BA-NA-NA?..."** _**Eren said her name slowly back to front...** **it sounded like a fruit**_. _**He did it just to annoy her. He managed it successfully.**_

" **YOU BASTARD!** " Nanaba returned to attack Eren... may sound crazy but he _**enjoyed annoying her**_.

Eren _**defended**_ and _**avoided**_ the blows and retreated,he jumped on a table,Nanaba tried to cut the legs of Eren but he jumped away from the blow,he jumped to another table but his vision was bad and he ended up falling awkwardly. Nanaba took advantage of this and applied a blow on Vertical,Eren rolled over in time... but his leg was hit, a deep cut was apparent.

 **'Now im fucked!'** Now Eren could not move with the same speed and he was losing more blood,he had a knee on the ground breathing... He was nervous,any error would be his death.

" _ **What is it Walking Apocalypse?,why you don't attack me huh?**_ " Nanaba asked wiping the blood that was on her sword.

 **"..."** Eren did not answer, _ **she was right,so far he had only defended and dodge the attacks.**_

" _ **It's because I'm a woman?,own How much chivalry of you...**_ **BUT I DON'T NEED THIS EVEN MORE FROM YOU!** " Nanaba struck again, Eren did what he could to defend himself,but he could not accompany her anymore

 _ **"COME ON!"**_ ***PEN!*** _**"FIGHT WITH** **ALL** **YOUR STRENGTH!"**_ ***PEN!*** _**"STOP HOLDING YOURSELF WITH ME!"**_ ***PENNNnnnnnn***

 _ **The sword and the knife slid into each other again.**_

Eren was _**tired**_ of it all,he started making all his strength and pushed her. _**Nanaba was surprised at how much strength that man had left**_ , _ **she was against the wall.**_

 _ **'YEAS! USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH!'** **Nanaba wanted to win this Fight,Making him use everything he had.**_

Eren pushed Nanaba and walked away... She saw him taking an aggressive combat posture.

" **YES! Finally we can begin this fight!** " the blonde woman said **excitedly**.

 **"This fight is already over..."** _**Eren said cold as ice**_... Nanaba saw how the **green** **emerald eyes** that _**sparkled with fire**_ was now _**fading out**_ ,she felt a _**chill down on her spine**_ ,she noticed how the presence of Eren become **intimidating**. Her sword was vibrating in her hands,she was **shaking** with _**Fear**_.

 _ **'I will finish this fight with a single move'**_ Eren thought _**calmly**_

 **He slowly completely opened his guard.**

 _ **'What is he doing?... He's challenging me?'** **Nanaba was angry**_ , _ **she wanted make him pay for what he was done**_. She ran towards Eren with the sword wielded to shove in his chest. _**Eren waited patiently**_.

 _ **"DON'T PLAY WITH ME,I AM THE STRONGEST!"**_ she was advancing with all her fury to kill Eren

The adrenaline of Eren was in the maximum but **his mind was clear and calm** ,he saw Nanaba slowly approaching, _ **she aimed to his chest with the sword to impale him**_. _**The tip of the sword was closer,** **when there was centimeters from his chest,Eren acted...** **He ducked at the height of the sword and headed toward the tip with his eyes,when the sword would pierce his vision he avoided sideways,the sword made a small cut on his face.**_ **But it was worth it**... **Now in this second he was in the blind spot of Nanaba,he was in her arms.** **Eren smiled evilly and quickly grabbed her head and lifted her and threw her to the ground with one arm with all his might.**

" **ooOOWWRR** "

 ***POW!***

 _ **The sword and the cigar of Nanaba flew away**_

Eren climbed on top of Nanaba body not dropping her head, _ **he filled her face with his own blood.**_

" **YOU THE _STRONGEST_?!** " Eren screamed. Nanaba saw his face between his fingers

" _ **Sure you got stronger...**_ " Eren began to Crush her head with one hand slowly,the blonde started to feel a lot of pain.

" **aahh AaaAAAAHHWW** " Nanaba cried out in pain,holding the hand of Eren

 **'He- He will crush my skull with one injured hand?!'** She could not believe on how strong he got.

" _ **But now I will show to you the difference between you and me,how hard and tough I am!**_ " Eren's Voice was a little thicker,he squeezed more and more.

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHWWWWW!"**_ Nanaba screamed louder in pain and shoved her small nails in the hands of Eren.

now he was on her ear.

"All that lacks for you is _**experience...**_ **YOU WILL NEED TWENTY YEARS FIGHTING IN HELL TO GET STRONGER LIKE ME!** " He finished **yelling** in her ear.

Eren _**relieved**_ some of his _**grip** _ on her head

He looked around he needed a rope to _**tie Nanaba**_ ,he saw a table where they sold cloths,he got up and started dragging the blonde's body by her head... _**Nanaba was weak**_ , _ **her head ached even if Eren is not crushing her anymore**_ ,her vision was _**blurry and dark**_.

Eren found what he needed,found a _**leather belt**_ ,he turned nanaba with _**kindness**_ and tied her hands. After that he tore a shirt that was on the counter and made makeshift bandages on his leg where he had a deep cut and on his arm where the bullet wound was.

After that he took her head gently and lifted up to his vision.

 _ **"That's what happens when you are weak... You let your hatred and anger blind you for a useless revenge."** **Nanaba saw how she was pathetic and weak, she could never kill that man like that,no matter how many times she tried.**_

 _ **"Ki- Kill me..."**_ she said with a _**weak voice**_ ,Nanaba rather die than go through all this shame. _**Then she saw those emerald eyes become warm and comfortable.**_

 **"Don't throw your life away like that,you're better than that"** he gave a small smile

 _ **"You killed my brother!,You killed Mike! and the others... Don't give me those eyes of compassion..."**_ Nanaba was now awake and furious.

" **I- I'm sorry... Yes I killed your brother...** " He said with a _**hard look now**_.

 _ **"I killed him slowly,made him cry out in pain,he kept calling out your name**_ **"Nanaba my dear sweet sister save me..."** _ **He was an interesting prey."**_ Eren said with a _**cynical smile now**_. He now saw how the corners of _**Nanaba's eyes were filled with tears,** **She lowered her head on the floor and cried softly**_... Eren knew Nanaba now was a _**strong woman**_ , _ **but he knew where to mess to see that pretty face twitch in pain**_.

He bent down and lay on top of Nanaba,he smelled her short hair,a _**sense of nostalgia hit him**_ , he felt the _**s** **mell of roses of the field that he loved so much**_ ,he went to her ear.

 **"You have no idea how much i miss you... I really wanted all that shit didn't happen."** he said softly in her ear. Nanaba felt chills down her spine,Eren felt it... He went to the side of her face where it had his blood and began to kiss her _**slowly and gently**_.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME YOUR DISGUSTING!"** Nanaba shouted.

 _ **Eren felt really hurt by it... He wanted to Rape her right there,he wanted to be inside her,feel every centimeter of her, making her moan with pleasure along with him...**_ Eren held himself,he knew it was not right to think on that way. Eren got up off her and heard the sirens in the distance. The police were on the way.

 _ **"Well,I humiliate you,if you want so much to kill me,try the next time... maybe you be able to do it"**_ Eren said with a _**sarcastically.**_

 **"I'M FUCKING KILL YOU WALKING APOCALYPSE!, I GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND EAT IT ALL IN FRONT OF YOU WHILE YOU STILL ALIVE!"**

 _ **Nanaba screamed with all her hate and tears in her eyes.**_

 **"The police are coming,you can stand with your legs and then cut the belt with your sword... Don't come running after me again if you are not prepared."** Eren turned and began limping away.

 **"Oh... And stop smoking,its not good for you." Eren said with Smirk.**

 **"AAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Nanaba shouted as she stood behind him.

* * *

While all this,at the police station...

 **"And I... I'm Annie Leonhardt."**

 **"We are one of five Elite squads of B.H.W.O... We hunt the most wanted man's on earth."**

" **hunt the most wanted man's on earth**?..." Mikasa was shaken by it all.

"Yes... We are here to ask for help from the military police to locate **The Walking Apocalypse** ,as you are the one who is in the highest position as chief of police,I **Annie Leonhardt** will be asking for your assistance to locate and capture this dangerous man... so what's gonna be your answer **Mikasa Ackerman?** "

" **I-** " Mikasa don't know what to say, Annie noticed the hesitation from the police chief.

 **"You know this man,Eren Jaeger by any chance... Mikasa?"** Annie asked quietly, Mikasa made a strange look but soon changed.

 **"No- I don't know"** Mikasa said, _ **Annie knew something was wrong.**_

 **/watch?v=_G5_II5OBAc (put this on YT for the feels! pliz)**

 **"Petra RAL!"** Annie _**shouted**_.

Mikasa don't understand what's happening... **Petra** appeared hesitant on the door, she don't look comfortable.

 **"Petra... Mikasa met this man somewhere?"** Annie asked showing a picture of **Eren**.

 _ **'No...' Mikasa thought**_

 _ **Mikasa was shocked,she did not believe it.**_

 _ **'this- This can't be true... After all we've been through together...'**_ she thought looking at the bright Brown eyes of Petra. **_Tears are forming in the corners of Mikasa eyes_**.

 _ **Petra felt a lot of** **emotionally** **pain,she saw the face of Mikasa in despair and writhe in pain... Petra wanted to run as far as possible, wanted to hide the shame that she was passing now. All she wanted was to apologize for Mikasa... When she accepted this service that she would spy Mikasa Ackerman,a long time ago she would not think that Mikasa would become an friend,one passion... A true love. Petra was shaking a lot, she was going to collapse and start to cry right there, she held with all her forces in a chair of the room.**_

 **"Petra"** Annie called her attention,she realized that Petra was not well... _**Annie knew Petra spent a long time alongside Mikasa Ackerman and probably got involved emotionally with her.**_

 **'This is the price to pay for getting involved with your target Petra...'** Annie thought feeling guilty for the situation, _ **she was not cold**_ but knew very well how to _**hide her feelings.**_

 **"Petra i will ask you again,you saw this man with Mikasa somewhere?" Annie asked tough.**

 _ **Petra had to answer... She could lie and say no, but she knows that Mikasa was involved with a very dangerous man and wanted to protect her at all costs!.**_

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down... she looked at Mikasa,the woman with red scarf shook negatively her head slowly as if speak it up **'Don't talk...'**

 **'I'm sorry Mikasa'** Petra looked away from her,she was now facing **Annie**. She took another deep breath and answered.

 **"ye- Yes, Mikasa met the suspect Eren Jeager in the restaurant named "Green Flag" by a mere coincidence. She thought she knew the guy but actually she don't know anything about him... She is the victim of this whole situation, she has no fault!."** _**Petra said in Annie's eyes trying to help ease Mikasa situation.**_

Mikasa did not believe in all this, **'This can only be a nightmare!'** It was what she thought ... She don't know what to do,she decided to follow her extinct... _**She was running for the door. Petra ran after seeing it.**_

 **"Hey! HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Annie was screaming but the two women did not stop.**

 _ **"Tch,Couples... Reiner and Berthold i need you guys following Mikasa Ackerman twenty four hours a day, she will take us to The Walking Apocalypse, I'll be here to see if the police will help us..."**_ Annie could not believe on what just happened.

 **"Yes!"** both men responded heading toward where the two women gone

* * *

Mikasa ran with all her might,she don't want to stop for nothing,bumped into a few people along the way. All she wanted was to get out of that police department and get in her skyline and go home... Her day had started so well, _ **she had woken up next to the person she most wanted to be together,**_ **"Jose"** no... **Eren**. In the end everyone was lying to her all the time,she still could not believe what Petra had done all this time beside her... She lied to her all this time.

 _ **Petra ran as fast as her tiny legs could,she needed to reach Mikasa at any cost,she saw Mikasa going down the stairs straight to the first floor...**_

Petra jumped in three in three Treads to reach her. She finally managed to catch Mikasa arm,Petra pulled woman with all her might to make Mikasa look on her face, **Petra saw**

 _ **Mikasa was crying a lot, Petra's heart squeezed a lot in her chest, she was about to start crying too.**_

 **"rele- RELEASE ME! I HAVE NOTHING TO TALK WITH YOU!"** _**Mikasa yelled crying**_. Petra was surprised, _ **all the department was looking at the two now**_ , _**Marlowe and Hitch were on there too.**_

 _ **"MIKASA PLIZ LET ME EXPL-"**_ Petra was cut by Mikasa

 **"EX- EXPLAIN WHAT?! WHAT WE PASSED TOGETHER WAS FALSE OR A BIG LIE?!"** Mikasa could not stop crying... **Petra was now crying too.**

 **"NO! EVERYTHING WAS REAL, ALL WE PASSED TOGETHER AND OUR FEELINGS ARE ALL REAL!"** Petra was now crying a lot,she don't give a fuck for the others who were watching. **Petra felt a big shock on her face.**

 ***Paw!*** _**Mikasa was slapped in Petra's face.**_

People watched quietly the intense scene...

 **"STOP LYING TO ME!WHY YOU BETRAYED ME AND HANDED ME TO THEM?!"** Mikasa shook Petra by her shoulders.

Petra took advantage of this brief contact and embraced Mikasa as her life depended on it.

 **"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING NOW!,I KNOW THAT YOU GETTING INVOLVED WITH A VERY DANGEROUS PERSON,BUT I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN... I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY YOUR OWN LIFE!."**

Mikasa was amazed with the Declaration of Petra,her head was a complete mess and could not think straight,she don't know what to do. Petra took advantage of that and came to face to face with Mikasa... She was coming _**closer and closer**_ ,Mikasa saw it but did not try to move. _**Petra pressed her lips against Mikasa lips**_.  
 **they were kissing...** **Petra always wanted it,she was shorter than the other woman,Mikasa has always been physically strong and powerful. Petra spent so much time with mikasa she knew what she liked and what she don't like. Mikasa always thought on Petra as cute and perfect girl,delicate and sweet but strong, she had never thought on Petra in something more... not until now.**

 **"Ownn"** The audience was surprised,everyone knew that **Petra had something for Mikasa** ,

 _ **The way she took care of the other woman gave that impression on anyone.**_

Petra tried to open the way on the others woman mouth... Mikasa was beginning to give in and accept the feelings of Petra but she remembered something... **Eren**.  
Mikasa took a small bite on the tongue of Petra without hurting her and backed away.

 **"I'm sorry... but I can't decide now,im confused"** Mikasa said looking deep into the eyes of Petra,she saw the woman with ginger hair stay with a very sad face... **Mikasa felt very bad about it** ,if it were in another situation or even in earlier days, **Mikasa would have accepted the feelings of Petra**.

She turned her back to the red-haired woman and ran to the parking lot. Petra stood but soon fell to the ground and began to cry a lot. _**It was a very sad scene to the entire public.**_

 _ **Hitch rushed to Petra and lifted her off the ground.**_

 _ **"Let's get out of here,I bring you to the bathroom..."**_ she said

" _ **h- hum**_ " Petra agreed with _**broken sound**_ ,Hitch know what Petra is passing through.

 **"YOU ALL GO BACK TO WORK,THE SHOW IS OVER!"** _**Marlowe shouted** _ making the audience disperse to their corners. The department turned to the mess it was.

* * *

Mikasa entered in her Skyline,she put her head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

 **"oohhn PETRA WHY YOU DID IT RIGHT NOW?!"** _**Mikasa loved Petra more than anything too**_ , _ **but things were in troubled times now**_ , _ **she could not leave Eren to stick with Petra...**_ **someone would find him and kill him... She would not let that happen, She loved him too.**

 **'FOR GOD'S SAKES WHY I HAVE TO LOVE TWO DIFERENT PEOPLE?!'** Mikasa was confused, she wanted the two people together with her but that was _**not possible**_.

 ***Primm* *Primm* *Primm* *Primm***

The phone of Mikasa was ringing,she took it and saw that it had lost five calls of Jean. _**She decided to answer**_

 _ **"he- hello?"**_ Mikasa tried to hide her sad voice.

 _ **"MIKASA WE ARE IN BIG PROBLEMS!, Someone is behind "Jose" trying to kill him right now!... And your house was Destroyed." Jean said guilty.**_

 **"WHAT?!"** Mikasa cried in the car.

 _ **"I- I'M SORRY MIKASA"**_ Jean tried to apologize

 **"I CAN NOT BELIEVE!,I LET YOU TWO ALONE FOR TWO HOURS AND YOU GUYS DESTROYED MY HOUSE?!" Mikasa was Mad**

 _ **"Eren will pay for all the loss!"**_ Jean said afraid.

 **"WHERE IS HE?!" She wanted to kill him**

 _ **"I don't know, he should be with his Mobile yet, I'll get you the number to you"**_ Jean spoked numbers where Mikasa wrote down on the paper.

 **"Mikasa I need my car..."** Jean said, she had forgotten about his car.

 **"Okay, I will call "Jose" to find out if he's all right,then i take your car to the mechanic and then meet with him."** She said

 **"Thanks Mikasa and im sorry for everything."** Jean turned off the phone

 ***POW!* *BEEEP***

 **Mikasa punched the steering wheel**

 **"WHAT SHIT DAY FOR FUCK SAKES!"** The day had just begun and Mikasa was already tired.

* * *

Eren was walking down the streets aimlessly, it would not be a good return to the destroyed house of Mikasa... Thinking about it he remembered

 **'Mikasa is going to kill me!'** Eren thought about it. He decided to take his cell, had five missed calls from an unknown number, which is probably **A.A** Eren was now near a park, he decided to sit on the bench,he started dialing the number.

 **"(EREN?!)"** A.A was desperate on the other side

"I'm okay,calm down..." Eren said.

 **"(uff ... I thought you were dead.)"** A.A was really worried

"Yeah... I almost died,Nanaba came after me,but already I managed it. How did she know where I was A.A?" Eren wanted answers.

 **"(Well,I guess I have to explain... Your reward doubled Eren)"**

"That I already know,Nanaba updated me about it,I wonder why this happened..."

 **"(hmm Several factors made your reward to rai-)"** Eren cut off A.A

" **Cut this bullshit and tell me the truth!** " Eren had not patience

 **"(Okay, okay... your reward raised because of me.)"**

"Why because of you?" _**Eren was intrigued**_

 **"(I ... I- I have a reward and now people know that you have some contact with me.)" _A.A said nervous_**

"what... a reward? Really?" Eren could not believe it.

 **"(Yes seriously...)"**

 _ **"and how many millions it would be?"**_ Eren is more curious

 **"(hmm hmm Five...)" A.A did not like it**

 _ **"Five million? That is not much,why my reward would increase because of you?"**_

Eren did not understand.

 **"(No,no... Bi- Billions)" _A.A was very nervous._**

"huh? hmm Five Bi... **WHAT?!** " Eren was very surprised and could not believe in it.

 **"WTF! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A BOUNTY OF FIVE FUCKING BILLIONS?!"** Eren got up from the bench shouting into the phone. People around the park looked at him.

 **"(Ssshhh SSSSHHh STAY FUCKING QUIET!)"** **A.A** tried to calm Eren

 _ **"How THE FUCK do you want me to be quiet with you telling me you have a bounty of five billion?!"**_ Eren talked a little lower.

 **"(I don't know just be calm,I know it's shocking news,stay calm)"**

 _ **"Okay okay... I knew there was something very strange about you,but this is Ridiculous!"**_ Eren tried to think straight.

 **"(I know ... I know its hard to believe in this)"** A.A understand the reaction of Eren.

 _ **"Soo... what would be your ranking in DeadMans?" Eren wanted to know this.**_

Eren don't know anything about this wanted list,all he knew was he had a bounty of twenty million and he would be on the most wanted list.

 **"(*Sigh* Okay,I tell you,Eren you now have a bounty of fifty million and is the fifteenth most wanted man in the earth)"** Eren listened intently, _ **he felt proud of his reward even it raised because of A.A**_

"( **And i Eren,I'm on top Five Deadmans... I'm A.A The Master Mind,Third most wanted man in the earth!** )."

 **Eren sat back down on the bench with the blow of the news... He was stunned.**

" _ **This most be a Joke right? Most be...**_ " Eren was confused.

 **"(It's the truth... I'm sorry I have hidden it for so long.)"**

"Fuck man... when I asked how deep you was stuck in the shit you said **"a little"**... **HOW TO BE THE THIRD MAN MUST WANTED CRIMINAL ON THE EARTH CAN BE "LITTLE SHIT" TO YOU ?!"** Eren was worried about his friend

 **"(Im sorry man!... I lied to you, but it was for a good cause!)"**

"Its okay... You know what? **ITS FUCKING COOL MAN!, I WAS TALKING THE WHOLE TIME WITH THE THIRD MOST WANTED MAN ON THE EARTH!** " Eren started laughing like an idiot, A.A joined him in laughter. people looked to Eren like he was a Crazy man

 **"(HAHAHAHAHAhahahah... uff)" - "HAHAHAHAHAhahahah... uff"**

 **"(Man I was not expecting this... I thought if you knew about me then you would leave me.)" Eren felt the sad voice of A.A**

"You kidding me? You Awesome! _**Why i should leave you?**_ "

 **"(I don't know... maybe because it's dangerous to be around me?)"**

A.A don't want to put Eren in unnecessary danger because of him.

 _ **"It seems you don't know with who you talking... All my life I lived practically in danger,I have done so much shit that if I have a normal day I would consider this as a dangerous day." A.A**_ _**gave a carefree laugh on the other side.**_ ' **Thats Cute' Eren thought**

 _ **"(You're right...)"** **A.A was very happy to finally be able to tell the truth to his friend.**_

 _ **"(Eren... Be careful now, much bounty hunters will be going into this town,you have to be prepared all the time)"**_ the _**A.A warned him**_

"I already know about this,is getting really dangerous here,We need to finish what we came here to do" Eren said unconcerned.

 **"(Yes,we have to find and put an end once and for all in the Titans Gang.)"**

 _ **'Ape Titan...'**_ just thinking of it he was already angry.

 **"(Eren, I have to go now, I have a few little things to do...)"** A.A was saying goodbye

 _ **"Your Weird bussines calling huh? Okay, talk to you later, bye."**_ Eren turned the phone off,but your phone soon rang again

 ***Priimm* *Priimm* *Priimm***

Eren looked on display _**"Unknown Number"**_ he answered

 _ **"Hello?"**_

 **"HOW THE FUCK YOU DESTROYED MY FUCKING HOUSE?!"** Eren was almost deaf, Its Mikasa and she is **MAD**.

 _ **"Jesus... Im sorry about your house!, I buy a new bigger one just for you."**_ Eren had saved enough money from all its services.

 **"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, ALL I WANT IS JUST TO KILL YOU! FUCK! I LEFT YOU FOR TWO HOURS ALONE AND YOU GET IN ONE FUCKING TROUBLE! WHAT ARE YOU? A BABY? WHO NEEDS A BABYSITTER FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS?"**

 _ **"Hey HEY CALM THE FUCK DOWN! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, FUCK THIS! ITS NOT MY FAULT! I WAS SITTING ON YOUR SOFA IN YOUR HOUSE AND SOME FUCKING BITCH CAME SHOOTING EVERYTHING!"**_

Now Eren was nervous... People who were in the park were staring at him again,Mikasa toast his patience very quickly.

 _ **"I'm- I'm Sorry ... i Just Stressed about some things that happened to me in this morning."**_ Mikasa apologized. _**Eren felt guilty**_

 _ **"Its Okay... You have every right to be nervous with me,I destroyed your house I'm sorry..."**_

If he knew this would happen he would not stayed in Mikasa house.

 _ **"Its okay... Where are you? Are you hurt?"**_ She asked worriedly.

 **"I took a shot on the arm and took a deep cut on the leg of a sword,despite that i'm okay..."** Eren said in a bored voice.

" _ **You idiot! Don't talk like it's nothing, you need first aid!,Where are you?,I'll be going there to close your wounds.**_ " Mikasa was really worried.

Eren looked around trying to find out where he was...

"I- I'm in a park near your home." Eren had no idea of where he was

 _ **"A park close to my home? I think I know where it is,I'm going there, I'll call you when I get there closely."**_ Eren confirmed with the voice, Mikasa hung up.

 _ **"She will close my wounds and i still be able to kiss her (if she let me...) This is what i call a good life"**_ Eren watched the blue sky and the children playing in the playground...

 _ **'hmm Maybe I retire to have a family?'**_ Eren thought about the possibility,but soon he had to discard the idea... If he had a family now, they would be persecuted because of his reward and _**he could not kill more bad people.**_

* * *

Mikasa entered on the Supra that was in the police car and tried to start the car,the Supra was all destroyed, Mikasa felt sorry for the car looking closely now, the Supra not wanted to turn on...

 _ **"Let's go Let's go Let's go! You will see your owner if you turn on the engine!"**_ Mikasa tried an incentive... _**The car turned on with a strong snoring.**_

 _ **"Yes! Good girl..."** **Mikasa not understand how but she felt that this car had a very strong connection with Jean**_

She floored the accelerator, but the car dragged on, was walking slowly but at least now was running... She wanted to meet with Eren and clear things up once and for all. She wanted to talk to Petra and make peace... _**With all these thoughts distracting Mikasa,she not noticed a big black car chasing her away...**_

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION!:Yes! who you would chose? Eren x Mikasa or Petra x Mikasa... Yes Nanaba appeared,all the characters of SNK will now appear i guess,and the next chapter will be the backstory of Nanaba and Eren,yes i like backstory to make the connections of the characters be more strong. I will post a new chapter every past week... im posting this chapter on 29/08/15,the next chapter will be 5/09/15 (yes every **_**_Saturday),im doing it because im being busy now and to let people know when the next chapter comes up!.YOU NICE GHOST PEOPLE DON'T BE SHY AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEW :3 i love to know what people are thinking about the story. THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMATICALS ERRORS! S2_**


	10. Gift

Nanaba was arriving in her command post,she had established a small headquarters in a secluded spot of the city of Detroit,she had escaped from the police in time cutting the leather belt that held her with a sword and stealing a car who was passing near the Trade Center. Nanaba after Eren alone,she received the information where he was... she wanted his head more than anything,she already tried to kill him five times in those ten years, all were failed attempts.

 **She was frustrated and angry**... she had once again been humiliated by him,she had trained every day that she came to feel ill. But it seems it is never enough,he is always stronger than before...

 **'He looked so calm as if he knew i could not defeat him'** She thought _**angrily**_. She just shook her head,she knew the weak point of her was _**anger and hatred**_ ,he teased her,Nanaba ended up blinding herself.

When she finally arrived on the _**HQ**_ which was in a small house on a site,she saw _**another girl**_ who was armed with an _**AK-47 kalashnikov**_ ,the car Nanaba had was wearing dark glasses,could not see her... The girl made the car to pull over to see who it was, she held the weapon wielded to the car.

" _ **State your business!**_ " the girl said, Nanaba lowered the car windows slowly.

"Yo _**Rico**_ ,what a beautiful welcome to your own sister..." Nanaba spoke to the girl who has _**blond hair**_ _**almost** **white with silver eyes**_.

 _ **"Na- Nanaba! Where did you go with such hurry?!"** **Rico**_ was already worried that the blonde was gone.

 _ **"I... I was Solving things out."**_ Nanaba _**lied**_.

 _ **"Solving some things? You don't fool me,you took a vehicle with a mounted machine gun with heavy caliber, You were after him again right?"**_ Rico already knew what Nanaba was doing ...

 _ **"Tch,i miss that time when you were little cute kid."** **Rico is nineteen years old**_ , _**Nanaba twenty-four...** **Eren was six months older than Nanaba**_.

 _ **"You going to tell me what happened?... You're a mess, what are those marks on your face?"**_ Rico continued with the interrogation,she watched as Nanaba had red spots on her face.

 _ **"Look... I will park this car and then take a shower,I'll tell you what happened after that ok?"**_ nanaba spoke tired.

 _ **"Fine,but do not try to keep avoiding this conversation."**_ Nanaba motioned with her head positively,Rico walked away from the car, the blonde accelerated and continued driving to a house that was one hundred meters far away. Had a parked truck in front of it,within it contained many weapons and ammunition,she parked the car and get out,she took **_"Bethania"_ ** and led into the house,there was even more weapons and ammunition in the house. _**All achieved with much of her hard work and of her sister,There were many others steel mercenaries but...**_

She thought of the past,she felt a lot of anger burning inside her,she took the chair that was in the kitchen and threw in one of the house windows.

 **"MOTHER FUCKER!"**

 _ ***Glass shattering***_

 _ **She kept cursing and breaking stuff...**_ Nanaba heard noise of coming steps from outside.

 _ **"What are you doing? are you crazy?!"** **Rico**_ was surprised with her sister.

 _ **"I'm crazy? I'm perfectly normal... That monster bastard is what fucked my life!"**_ Rico ran to her and hugged her back ... Nanaba stopped moving.

 _ **"You should stop this stupid revenge,This does nothing good to you!"** **Rico loves Nanaba**_ ,these two woman are not sisters by blood,but they raised together.  
 _ **After that great event that took place thirteen years ago,Rico and Nanaba had to take care of each other.**_

 _ **"What's that?,You are sympathizing with that bastard ?!"**_ Nanaba protested trying to get out of Rico's arms.

 _ **"No!,I just think he is already paying slowly and painfully with the way he lives now."**_ yes... Rico knew Eren,she was little at that time but _**she would never forget that day and those infernal Green eyes.**_

 _ **"So you're telling me to forget everything he did?..."**_ Nanaba was now calmer, Rico let her gradually.

"I know you want to kill him more than anything,for all the pain he inflicted on us... _**But Eren is who most suffer and you know it,his story is disturbing.**_ " _**Rico is not so revengeful**_ , _ **she actually felt sorry for Eren**_ ,both girls found out about his history in less than a year, a certain _**"person"**_ told them.

 _ **"For me he is not suffering one bit,he only knows how to kill without any remorse,he's presence deserves to be erased from the earth."**_ Nanaba hated Eren so much. _**She wanted to see him dying by her own hands.**_

 _ **"You're still alive here right? If he knew only killing,he would have already done this to both of us and you know it."** **Nanaba was caught off guard by this answer,Rico was right... If he really wanted to kill them,he already would have done.**_

 _ **"Take a shower and cool yourself... If you want to tell me what happened,I'm be here to listen"**_ Nanaba nodded positively and went to the bathroom, took a towel at the door and she looked at the clock on the wall before entering... It marked 11:00 AM,still in the middle of the day and she was already tired.

 **III**

She stepped into the hot water from the shower, the water ran down the pale skin relaxing her muscles.

 _ **'Nothing better than a good bath to feel better...'**_ Nanaba was thinking of the things,how Rico had grown into a beautiful woman... She is also a mercenary and good one,she is worthy of being one of the Steel mercenary. Nanaba had taught her everything,Mike her real brother taught her many things and with that she survived and managed to take care of Rico,Mike was a good mercenary too... until Eren appears... Her head ached at the thought of that living being.

 **'You have no idea how much i miss you... I really wanted all that shit didn't happen...'** _**Nanaba remembered the words that Eren had spoken while she was immobilized.**_

 **'Is it true?... He really regrets what he have done?.'** Nanaba deep inside her wanted that none of this had happened,that everything would be as it was before,Nanaba and Eren had made a promise when they were eleven years old... _**They promised they would marry when they reached the right age.**_

 **'AAHHGG WHAT I'M THINKING!'** She gave a weak header on the bathroom wall...

 _ **All this was now past,nothing else mattered except his death,he deserves to die and burn in hell.**_

 _ **'why I didn't kill him when I had the chance,thirteen years ago?!'**_ _**She made that question to herself every day**_...

 **Under hot water,she remembered her past.**

* * *

 **Fourteen years ago,March 25,2001.**

 **Mercenary village called Verkhoyansk,Russia.**

 _ **One thousand and two hundred people live in this village**_ , _ **four hundred of them are mercenaries with high training**_. The small village was covered with snow all the year and it was very cold,average temperature was -50 degrees Celsius every day,stood on a mountain on one of the most remote places of Russia. The sunlight only appeared for an hour and a half every day... Twenty-two hours take place in complete darkness because of the rotation of the earth.

Nanaba lived in this place with her brother Mike and her little sister... _**Rico**_ was newborn when she was adopted by them... Her parents were Mercenaries and had died in combat. Nanaba even being a child she cared for Rico with all her affection as if was her own daughter. In this village there was a hierarchy of families,the more a mercenary did,the more his family was known and received more privileges,dying in combat was an honor for any mercenary. Her parents and of Mike had died when they were children too, they were great mercenaries... When that happened,the stats of her family declined much because they had no more mercenaries on it, only children. They were now one of the poorest families in the village. Her brother just became mercenary on eighteen,Nanaba was eight years old when that happened. They lived in a small red container,it was not the best,but it was more than enough,the container had no windows,Mike was able to buy a good light generator and a heater, he also built a small bathroom on the inside of the container with shower and hot water...

Before Mike become a mercenary,nothing of this exist... It was horrible,the cold they passed,had to sleep together if they don't want to die of hypothermia,Mike hunted since his childhood and he was very good at it,he brought fine food to the table every day, they used the Bathroom neighbor to shower... It was very embarrassing.

Nanaba now ten years old and her brother twenty years old,it was already two years he had become a Mercenary,this week he had accepted a mission of **Rank D.**

The missions were classified with six letters of the alphabet **(E,D,C,B,A,S)** , the _**rank S**_ missions needed at least ten _**good mercenaries**_ to complete her and had high risk of someone die during the mission. The missions appears from all over the globe,the village was very famous for her missions successes rate and her indestructible mercenaries.

The government and liders gave a large reward and paid for all cost the mission gave, _ **Wanted Posters**_ arrived every month from **B.H.W.O**... A global company that placed prize for the head of criminals,many mercenaries were after the heads of these DeadMen,Some could do it,others died trying.

The mission that Mike had taken was escorting an _**"package"**_ to the village, it was a normal mission,not offer so much risks,the village ordered many weapons and ammunition.

 **But Nanaba and Mike did not know that the mission was not normal...**

Mike came back four days late,after the seven o'clock in the evening,he had completed the mission,but what he brought to the village were not weapons or ammunition but a **boy**... Mike was 1,96 tall, he looked like a giant close the boy, _ **He had green sharp eyes of a predator**_ , he had many coats but still trembling from the cold, clearly he was foreign and he was not used to the cold of this place,when her gaze and of the Boy crossed, **she felt a chill run down her spine.**

 **'he is not normal...'** That's what Nanaba thought frightened, _ **she was in the presence of a wild animal... perhaps like a tundra wolf**_ ,she had never felt such a daunting presence,none of the mercenaries she had known was so **Fearsome** as this boy, _ **his green eyes glowed in the darkness giving him an impression of a "Demon".**_

 _ **"Nanaba,this is Eren... Eren this is Nanaba my younger sister"**_ Mike spoke in Russian and English for both to understand,the blonde came out of her trance.

 _ **"What this boy doing here?"**_ Nanaba asked Mike.

 _ **"he's going to live with us now Nanaba... I know this is weird, but this boy is orphan and someone asked train him as a mercenary."**_ Mike told her.

 _ **"He- He will join us and will be trained as a mercenary? He's just a kid like me..."**_ Nanaba don't like it.

 _ **"Look,I know that, but are directly orders from our leader,I know Eren is a complete stranger,but he is alone,now he will be one of Zacharius Family, I need you to be nice to him as you are for Rico."**_ Mike was trying to explain the situation,Nanaba not understand but she just givin in for the will of her brother. Eren was watching the two argue without understanding anything of what they spoke.

 _ **"Eren,this will be your new home from now on,I'll give you a week to get used and then we begin your training."**_ Mike now spoke directly to him in English with a heavy accent,yet he could understand.

Eren make a _**'okay'**_ with his head and he sat on the floor leaning against the wall,he tried to warm up... Nanaba watched him from afar while finished the dinner

 _ **'He seemed to be a very bad person... But he is orphan,we are equal now,maybe he went through a lot things that left him in this situation'**_

She still felt afraid,she knew something was wrong with that boy,but she don't know what it was,she will try to treat him as family for now on,its difficult to accept that all of sudden...

The dinner was ready, it was a rabbit stew, Nanaba put the pot and dishes and cutlery at a small table that was inside the container, Mike called Eren to sit at the table for dinner... Nanaba held Rico who now had five years old in her lap and gave food to her. Nanaba noticed how the boy devoured he's food quickly,he seemed to be starving,when he finished he looked at the pot.

 _ **"You can eat more..."**_ Nanaba told him in Russian, Eren did not understand.

"She said you can repeat,can eat more" Mike spoke in English to Eren understand,he nodded with gratitude and took a bit more of the pot.

"Brother,how old is he?" She asked, **Mike was surprised with Nanaba wanting to know more about the boy,** heasked Eren now.

 _ **"said He would turn eleven in five days"**_ Nanaba was surprised with the boy,the hostility from his green emerald eyes was gone now...

 **'That killer instinct that I felt it was just my impression?,No... I'm sure he hiding something.'** Nanaba could not trust him, it was normal,she don't want anyone dangerous near Rico and her brother.

All were full now,the dinner was over,Nanaba realized her brother was tired from the journey,there was two beds inside the container,one for Mike and one for her and Rico... the container don't have room for one more bed. Mike will slep here today,but tomorrow he at HQ of steel mercenaries.

 _ **"Where he will you sleep Mike?"**_ She asked her brother.

 _ **"I think he can sleep in my bed,I can sleep on the floor." He spoke carefree.**_

 _ **"NO!,THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"**_ She would not let anyone take the place of his brother.

 _ **"Tch,you're very protective huh,I'll ask for him... OY EREN! WHERE YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR OR IN THE BED?"**_ Eren said something Nanaba don't understand.

 _ **"well,he said he will sleep on the floor..."**_ Mike told her,she accepted it,Mike went to the container door and closed it.

 ***BOW***

 _ **"Time for bed!, Tomorrow we have a long "day" Eren,i will show you the rest of the village"**_ Mike spoke to Eren,he understood.

 _ **"Rico!,You will sleep with the big brother here today!"**_ Mike was very fond of his little stepsister,he took her from the arms of Nanaba and spun her in the air making her laugh. _**Nanaba saw Eren with small smile.**_

 **'Maybe he's not that bad...'** She thought, she went to a shelf and took a blanket,she went to the boy and showed it to him,Eren did not understand what she wanted.

 _ **"Eren she is offering you the blanket... I think she liked you"**_ Mike said with a tone of malice and with a little laugh, _ **Eren's face turned red**_ ,he took the blanket... Nanaba noticed how Eren was embarrassed,she don't understand what Mike had said,but she knew he had made a _**indecent comment**_.

" _ **MIKE! STOP MAKING JOKES!**_ " She said angry and with a red face.

" _ **Hahaha you are so cute when you is angry and with red face!"**_ He said with a laugh.

 _ **"argh you will paid me!"**_ She went to her bed and threw the pillow on his face.

 _ **"Oh yea! Another pillow for me!" Mike was glad now that he had another pillow**_ , **_Nanaba discussed and "fought" with him while Rico laughed a lot_**. Eren still giving a small smile, after a while the mess had stopped,Nanaba turned out the light from the container, _ **Eren really was feeling better now that he was close to good people** _**again**...

 **III**

In the next day Eren was introduced to the small population,many were confused because a foreign boy was in the village and would be trained as a mercenary before the age of eighteen,many mercenaries don't like it,Eren received very nasty comments.

"What this kid doing here? He thinks here is a joke?" Eren did not understand,but he knew that the people don't like him,he don't want to damage Mike's family pride,he preferred to keep quiet,many don't like the Zacharius family for being poor.

After a smooth ride through the village,Mike had to go back to the HQ of Steel mercenaries,he told Eren back to the container and relax while there was time.

Eren did what he asked,he returned to the container, _ **Nanaba was startled when the boy arrived quietly.**_

 **"You trying to scary me to death?"** She said,he did not understand,Nanaba had forgotten that he don't speak the language of her.

He gestured with his hands with something and then trying to put in the mouth.

 **'He's asking for food?'** she remembered that she had a bread and it could still share with him. Nanaba was up to the table and picked up a small bag, she took the bread and cut in half and handed it to him. Eren thanked with nod, he swallowed the bread with a bite.

 **"Oy,you have to eat more slowly or you will live always hungry."** She said,He don't understand.

 _ **Nanaba sighed with difficulty she had to communicate with the boy...**_

 **She had an idea!**

she had textbooks in the container,Nanaba taught their language to Rico,she loved to teach her little sister, _ **she decided to teach the boy to speak Russian**_. Nanaba took Eren by his arm,he don't understand whats happening,but he let himself to be guided by the girl,she made him sit at the table,she went to the container bottom and grabbed Some books... Rico was still asleep, it was seven o'clock in the morning yet, but it was all dark.

She sat beside the green eyed boy and handed him a book,he looked at her confused... she had given him a book showing the Russian alphabet, she motioned the mouth to the head, Eren had understood.

 **'You want me to learn your language huh?...'** He thought, he opened the book,he saw how the book had many strange words,but below them was a letter in English.

 _ **'Russian alphabet? maybe this will help me.'**_ Eren really wanted to learn it,he wanted to talk with these people. Eren was trying to say the right words,when he made a mistake, _ **Nanaba corrected him.**_

After a while teaching, Rico had awake,she had joined the class,Rico was far more advanced on the studies,but Eren still watching the two girls. Nanaba learned most things whens her parents were alive, the village had a small private school,but she could not afford to pay it,so she decided to buy used books with some of the money that Mike won and decided to teach Rico herself.

Nanaba was preparing lunch and left Eren and Rico learning,Mike always brought meat from the HQ,the times of hunger had passed. As she made lunch she was thinking about the boy.

 **'He will go through the most difficult training on the planet earth,only the strongest adult can go through these trainings and he's still a kid like me...'** She thought with pity on the boy,he don't look a person so bad now, but she still remained alert close to him.

 **'Mike said he is orphan too,i wonder what happened to him...'** Nanaba gave a small glance at Rico and Eren,she saw the eyes of the boy, **he looks always sad.**

 **'Something really bad must have happened to him'** She thought,could not imagine what, **but she could feel that this kid has gone through a lot,even though still being a kid.**

Nanaba was cooking bits of a pig,the meats were wrapped with plastic within a large styrofoam box that was inside the container,she had a small wood stove that stood near the door. Eren and Rico were studying about three hours already,Rico was already complaining of hunger, Mike had come, he say "Hi" to Nanaba and saw Eren sitting with Rico learning from the textbook. Mike don't let it pass,he came very close to Nanaba.

 **"Good,you're doing well with him,our family is increasing,perhaps soon I have a brother in law... hehe"** _**Mike said with his mocking and malicious tone.**_

 _ **Rico was laughing,Eren looked behind and saw a extremely red Nanaba beating Mike,he did surrender gestures.**_

 _ **'This** **family is** **funny '** **Eren thought happily.**_

Nanaba was now putting the dishes on the table and the pot, Eren and Rico put their books aside, Mike sat on the side of Rico, he wanted to feed her, but actually made it to leave Eren and Nanaba sitting side by side Mike gave an undercover smile to Nanaba,she gave him that look **"I'll kill you Mike!"** for him. Mike could not resist to tease nanaba,for him it was very funny. Everyone was eating, it was a comfortable silence but Mike decided to speak.

 _ **"So Eren, how you feeling? I hope my sister would not have given you so much trouble..."**_ he began, Eren knew what he was implying, Eren felt the eyes of Nanaba perforate him,he tried to remain calm since the girl don't know what they were talking about.

 **"I'm fine,your sister is cool,she's teaching me some of your language..."** Eren said calm,Nanaba still watching.

 _ **"You just think her to be cool Eren? Or you think anything more of her..."**_ Mike asked with a _**tone of malice**_.

Eren did not respond, _ **he really thought on Nanaba being very beautiful** **,she had blue eyes and long blond hair (At that time) and her face had a beautiful shape...**_

Mike saw Eren turning red, _ **Mike make good laugh about this**_ ,Nanaba got up quickly and took mike's dish.

 _ **"Hey, I'm not done yet!."**_ he protested.

 _ **"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EAT,YOU KEEP MAKING JOKES!"**_ she said going to throw the food out

 _ **"EXCUSE ME,SERIOUSLY... I PASSED THE LIMITS THIS TIME NANABA,I'M SORRY!"** **Mike was very hungry.**_

Nanaba thought about this and saw Mike's face with puppy eyes,she sighed and went back on the table with his plate.

 _ **"I swear if you make one more joke,I don't make more food for you."**_ she said handing the dish, Mike nodded with his head.

 **III**

everyone are full now,Mike would have to return to headquarters to make his report of the mission where he brought the boy,he would be responsible for Eren's trainings, he would get paid for it. For Mike it was hard to accept... He remembered how his training was worse than hell and yet this boy will go through the same thing as him, **Eren will become a child soldier...**

 _ **Mike took his leave giving a kiss on the forehead of Rico and Nanaba and hugged Eren,the boy felt ashamed but accepted the hug,Mike can trust very easy to certain people.**_

The rest of the week went well like this,Nanaba taught Eren along with Rico,she noticed how Eren learned things quickly,he already memorized the alphabet in two days and was already putting together a few sentences, since the talks he had some difficulty pronouncing words, but over time he will get used. Nanaba was feeling proud to be able to make the boy to learn their language slowly,these few days the two had approached on each other a little, _ **she noticed how his green eyes were enigmatic and beautiful**_ ,she wanted to know he's story,when he learned the language of her.

 _ **Eren's Birthday day had come**_ ,he would complete eleven years old,Nanaba wanted to give some gift for him,Mike gave some money for her find something for him.

She left Eren learning and grabbed Rico to go to the center of the village where had Some merchants,she said to Eren would be back soon.

 **III**

Arriving at the center of the village she saw many mercenaries who were preparing for war or individual missions,she was looking at various merchants on site,some sold guns and knives,others were selling food and clothing. She stared at the guns and knives, she thought about buying something but soon discarded the idea,it would not be cool to give a gun or knife was a gift.

 **"Hey look,there is not Mike's sister? How is her name... Banana?"** One of the mercenaries had spoken, Nanaba hated when people spoke her name in that way.

 **"Haha,she's too hot for a girl with ten years old,I bet when she grows up will be a good fuck"** other disgusting mercenary had spoken, _ **Nanaba was always harassed verbally, I was already accustomed to these idiots mercenaries.**_

 _ **"Nanaba what do you think of this here"**_ Rico had called her attention. She went to where she was,a clothing merchant, Nanaba looked at what Rico had spoken, _ **she was surprised.**_

 _ **"Own Rico this is perfect"**_ Rico smiled, Nanaba asked the price for the merchant,it was cheap,she decided to buy it, she took Rico and moved away from the village center quickly to avoid having to hear more bads comments.

 **III**

Eren was struggling to learn the simple words,he wanted to show Nanaba he was good... **not that he wanted to impress her or something *PFF* Of course not.** He wrote the phrases in Russian and tried to read,had some who could not pronounce right,but he still tried.

Eren felt a cloth being wrapped around his neck,he looked behind and saw Nanaba and Rico.

 **"Happy Birthday Eren"** Nanaba said with a _**kind smile**_... Struggling, _ **Eren had understand what she had said.**_

Eren looked at her and then looked at what she had given him as a present,it was a very beautiful **RED SCARF...** **Eren felt thrilled, he really wanted to cry for all he had passed** , **he now had people who cared about him again,a new family.**

 **"Th-Thanks ..."** Eren spoked in _**Russian**_ and Nanaba had understood... _**She saw Eren shrink in his chair,ashamed of his tears,she realized how much pain the boy kept inside and how much he had suffered,she went hugged him...**_

 **"its All right,all right,You can let it out now... No one's gonna hurt you anymore."** Nanaba was also emotional affected,she tried to console him

 _ **Eren was now crying a lot and sobbing**_ ,he remembered the deaths of hes _**"parents"**_ He hugged Nanaba strongly,Rico looked at the two without understanding,o _ **nly when she was bigger,she would understand that scene.**_

After a time Eren was feeling better,when Nanaba realized he had stopped crying,she pulled away from him.

 **"Are you okay?"** she said making gesture with her hands,he understood,he nodded positively. **She gave a warm smile to him.**

 _ **"Keep practicing."**_ she said pointing to the book,he said _**"Okay ..."**_ Nanaba put also Rico to study while she made lunch.

When Mike arrived Nanaba pulled he out of the container and told him what had happened,he was surprised too,Nanaba asked if he knew anything about Eren,Mike said no, he had asked for the boy what would be his story,all Eren answer was _**"things have happened..."**_

The two decided to give time to the boy,he might not want to talk about the past.

Nanaba and Mike entered into the container again,she was preparing a grilled fish,she warned that lunch was ready and asked Eren to help her put the plates on the table, they all sat down and began the meal. Mike asked eren to feed Rico,he was confused, _ **Nanaba was surprised by the request of her brother, but said nothing against it**_. Mike and Nanaba were now sitting side by side,Eren had never fed a child before,but he would do it, _ **Rico tried to collaborated with him**_... _**Eren was making planes with each forkful of food and took it to Rico's mouth,she laughed a lot and Mike laughed too,Nanaba would not admit this to anyone,but she found this scene very cute!,she never thought he would do that.**_

After everyone had eaten,Mike started a conversation in English with Eren.

 **"You know that the trainings will begin tomorrow and will last at least two years... In fact the training never ends,you are always learning new things,but what I mean Eren is... This is not for everyone. The training will tear your skin apart for you to get stronger,many adults give up on the first day and many others after the first week... I had to go through the training and I can tell you,it is worse than hell and we will not go easy on you for you to be a child... Are you ready to go through all this Eren?"**

Mike said seriously looking into the boy's eyes. Nanaba that was close,I knew that Mike was talking about the training... On this village,all men and women have equal rights, Everyone could participate in the training when fulfilled eighteen years old, but very few women try this,Nanaba wanted to become an mercenarie like her brother... it was the business of the Family. **Nanaba saw the emerald green eyes light up like fire... It was hypnotizing, Mike also felt it.**

 _ **"YES,I will do everything to get stronger,you will not regret in training me..."**_

Eren gave his response in a serious and deadly tone.

 **'This kid is not normal...'** Mike thought,he felt the presence of Eren become more _**threatening**_ , _ **it was like someone else now**_ , **someone who could kill anyone without remorse.**

 _ **"Okay... Tomorrow we begin,rest the maximum that you can,save your energy for tomorrow."**_ Mike ended this serious talk as fast as possible,he was really getting worried... Eren nodded his head and said he would return to practice Russian language.

Mike was getting up from the table,but Nanaba spoke quietly near him.

 _ **"We need to talk..."**_ He knew what it was. He saw his sister going out of the container and he soon he followed behind,when they were outside Nanaba turned to him.

 _ **"You saw the same thing I saw right?"**_ She asked quietly.

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_ He tried disguise.

 _ **"Oh come on!,you saw his eyes glowing... He even has totally changed his stance,he was not the same person!..."** **Nanaba was scared now**_ , she knew she had not imagined that _**feeling of death and thirst for blood**_.

 **"Nanaba... I know,I also felt that,he seemed willing to kill anything,but its just his presence that gets stronger, maybe he can scare weaker people with this blood lust he has,maybe he don't do it on purpose."** Mike tried calm her, but it was hard... Mike don't like the idea of Eren staying close to Rico and Nanaba now,he don't know the boy yet...

 **"Look,I'm going to the HQ and caught a day off to sleep here at home today, just in case... Tomorrow when he start the training,at the end of the day he will can not move with all his body pain,I will not leave him hurt you and Rico... Nanaba you know,he's not a bad kid,maybe he just wants to get stronger to protect the people he love. "** With that Mike was able to reassure her sister.

 **'Mike is right... He's not a bad person'** _**Nanaba thought at the time that the boy was crying in her arms a little while ago,maybe his whole family was killed?**_. She don't want to ask directly at him,she let him open slowly with the family.

 **"Okay... Ask for you day off and go back here"** She wanted Mike around if anything happened. He nodded.

Nanaba and Mike come back into the container again, _ **Eren was playing with Rico**_ ,they saw how the boy's eyes returned to normal, _ **now the eyes were warm and calm**_... Nanaba sighed in relief.

Mike said goodbye to everyone and went to the HQ to ask for a day off,He came back fast,Eren surprised with that, _ **Mike invented a lame excuse for the boy...**_ Nanaba now felt safer with her brother near,the "day" went fast and Eren with Mike played with Rico, Nanaba joined sometimes... She was watching Eren, _ **Mike keep annoying her saying "Stop drooling" or "You should not stare at Eren, you're a girl of family Nanaba"**_ He laughed as she tried to hit him. Eren don't understand what they were talking about,but he found it funny.

 **III**

Now it was already late at night,everyone wanted to sleep,they had a tiring day... Rico was pretty electric today and made everyone to play with her. Nanaba kissed the face of Rico and Mike and said good night, she went to the wall to turn off the light, she saw eren on the floor leaning against the wall watching her.

 _ **"Go- Good night..."**_ he said in Russian, _ **Nanaba was happy with it.**_

 _ **"Good Night Eren"**_ she said and then immediately turned off the light.

 **'No... He can't be bad person.'** She thought now with a bit of guilt in the conscience for thinking so badly about the boy.

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION!: I know... This chapter don't contain Action or violence,just some fluffy and cute stuff... i had make this chapter on the POV of Nanaba,i wanted you to know how Eren and Nanaba had meet. REMEMBER EREN IS NOT A KILLER ON THAT TIME! (Well,he killed the assassins of his family in Berserk mod,but that don't count) YES,THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE PART 2 OF THEIR BACKGROUND... AND THINGS WILL GET VERY HEATED. Yes the Village**_ ** _Verkhoyansk realy exist on_ Russia,you will know why Eren is on Russia when things roll out... Yes the RED SCARF is that of Mikasa who Eren give it to her was a Gift. MIKE IS SUCH A TROLL xD. THANKS FOR READING!,LEAVE SOME REAVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 12/09**


	11. Wolf (search on YT:Dear Rabbit)

**31 March, 2001, Mercenary village called Verkhoyansk, Russia.**

 _ **Day of try-out to become a recruit on the steel mercenaries.**_

Eren woke up on four-thirty in the morning with Mike shaking him.

"Time to wake up,we have a long _**"day"**_ Eren." Mike spoke.

 _ **"Just a little more mom..."**_ Eren muttered, Mike felt sorry for the boy, _**'He's dreaming about his parents?'**_ He thought. He took another stronger shack on the boy, he woke up now.

 _ **"hm uhm Mike?..."**_ Now Eren was awake

 _ **"Yes... it's time."**_ Mike said, this made Eren got up quickly, he was anxious.

They sat a small table and began to eat pieces of bread, Nanaba and Rico were asleep because it was still too early, Eren was eating silently, Mike decided to explain how things would be.

 _ **"Eren a test will be done today... I don't know how it goes, every year they change, you are and a hundred people will do this test, probably half of this people go away today and then over time the rest will leave,you will compete for two years for five vacancies in the steel Mercenary, summing up you will have five per cent chance, if you past the test today will be ten percent, it is of course regardless of how good you is."**_ Mike explained to the boy, Eren paid close attention.

 _ **"Five percent?, This is very little, but nothing that would prevent me from getting it."**_ Eren said sure of himself, Mike liked that attitude.

 _ **"Nice!, Show them how Zacharius do things."**_ Mike was confident with the boy.

 _ **"Mike... I'm not really of this family..."**_ Eren said ashamed.

 _ **"What are you talking about? to be Family not need ties of blood... We just need to protect each other and have fun together, You is part of the family Zacharius Eren"**_ said Mike sincere looking at the boy.

Eren felt a burning in he's chest, he felt very well on hearing it... _**Eren would never forget his old family and also no one would replace them, but he don't want to live alone for the rest of his life.**_

Both finished their meals and were already ready to leave, outside seemed colder than normal, strong wind blew and the ice cut the face of the two. Mike took Eren straight to the Barracks of the Steel Mercenary, the boy was greeted with strange looks, people talked softly to him do not listen... _**It did not matter he don't understand what they are talking about.**_

Mike had to be separated from Eren to meet his superiors, he asked the boy with green eyes to wait around people who were in an open space... Eren did what he asked, Getting on there people were surprised, they talked among themselves

 _ **"What this kid doing here?, Seriously who will put a child to go through this hell?"**_

 _ **"He is thinking that here is a walk in the park?"**_

People grumbled around, Eren already knew this would be the reaction of the people, he saw many people, mostly men and some women only, everyone seemed to be prepared. He also realized that they were not all from the village, had different people, maybe people who came here just for the test?.

five men entered through a balcony of the second floor, Eren saw Mike on the right side of a bald man with deep and frightening eyes... this same man began to scream.

 _ **"Attention candidates to who are here become recruits in steel mercenaries!"**_ The man's voice was harsh and severe, all made silence.

 _ **"I'm Keith Shadis, I am responsible for the training of new recruits... From now on I will be who that will transform your lifes into a complete hell, weak people has no place here."**_ The man continued

 _ **"I hope you know what your are doing, you will have a good chance of dying during the test... And who survive,i will transform the candidate from a complete trash of shit eaters, for the most trained and deadly soldiers that this planet already saw."**_ he said a little proud.

People began to whisper.

 _ **"dying during the test? No one told me about it..."**_

 _ **"This place is not for me."**_

 _ **"I don't want to die."**_

 _ **This irritated Keith**_

 **"SILENCE! OR I GO MYSELF DOWN THERE AND CUT OFF YOUR THROATS!"** He yelled threatening everyone... everyone remained silent now. The man looked at one side to the other looking for someone who would be willing to open his mouth.

 _ **"Good... Ladies and Gentlemen, the test will be the most horrible of all these years."**_ everyone was aware now and looked directly at the man.

 _ **"The test this year will be a battle between all who are present here to death!"**_

When he revealed this, people gasped.

 _ **'An battle to the death?!, I'm in deep shit against all these adults without training'**_ Eren was frightened by this, _**he don't know how to fight or even use a gun.**_

 _ **"Only five will remain and with that will be decided the new recruits of steel mercenaries."**_ Keith continued, all were frightened.

 _ **'Keith will choose the new recruits in one day?! What the fuck...' Mike thought worried about Eren**_

 _ **"But I can not force anyone to participate in this killing, who want to give up, feel free to leave through these doors... It is not shameful give up for your lives, I know that many here have family that depends on you and come here looking for better future... But this can not be the future that you want. MAKE YOUR CHOICES! "**_

With that gradually people began to walk out through the door, fifteen people had given up when the doors closed, everyone went back to look at the man on the balcony, Keith continued

 _ **"Amazing how a simple psychological pressure made so many people to give up... The test you will be simple,it will be divided into two stages, the first will you do now will be a race of twenty kilometers in the snow,the first thirty who arrive will be qualified for the second stage... During this race everything is valid,you can eliminate your concurrency or make partnerships to get stronger... Get ready,the race will start in twenty minutes."**_

with this,the men left the balcony, All people were nervous, some were talking among themselves, perhaps to get some partnership... Nobody wanted to approach the boy, everyone thought he would give up or die quickly. Eren did not care, he don't want to be a weak and leave someone he loves to get hurt again.

Twenty minutes passed quickly and soon Some mercenaries came for the people to take them up to the place of the race. Eren was thinking it would be very difficult, twenty kilometers with this snow would be very bad and people would still have to fight... Eren thought the most logical way and get away from anyone.

When they reached the site, Keith, Mike and other mercenaries were already in a small tower.

 _ **"Today is a special "day", all who are here have the same chances to become steel Mercenaries, do your best, do not let this opportunity escape!, When i give the signal you will run straight to the next camp which is twenty kilometers ahead, do anything to come between the first thirty!. "**_ Keith shouted from the top of tower.

 _ **"I will give the start, get ready!" People prepared, Eren tried to go forward but people would not let him in... Keith took his Tokarev pistol made of gold and shot up.**_

 ***POW!***

Everyone started running, some people were already punching, trying to let his opponent backwards.

 _ **/watch?v=tbu7TlYxx8A (to feel)**_

Eren moved away from the people and kept running, he was sinking in the snow and it was very cold.

 **'It will be more difficult than I expected, how my life ended like this?'**

 _ **Eren thought sad**_

 _ **He kept running, but soon slowed, but walked quickly, all he saw was snow and some trees, it was very depressing... It's like his life,going alone and going through a cold way without knowing where it goes... But he remembered of Rico,Nanaba and Mike and it give him more strength to keep going and not give up.**_

 _ **'I still have people who believe in me.'**_ With that thought he ran a little longer

 **III**

It's been several hours and Eren continued walking, he saw no one during his walk.

 _ **'I'am going the right way?'**_ the little boy wondered, he was hungry and thirsty,the water could be filtered from the ice with a small bottle that Mike had give to him, but food was difficult, he saw nothing alive during his walk, now a small snowstorm had begun,he is very tired.

 _ **'I'd better get a shelter before it gets worse'**_

Eren looked around and saw rocks that formed a small shelter in the distance, he headed toward the rocks, he saw a small fire.

 _ **'People here?'**_ Eren approached cautiously, he don't know whether they were friends or foes,

he saw a man's body in the snow, Eren approached to see if he was all right, when got close enough he saw that the man's head had been smashed with a large stone, Eren wanted to vomit but held.

 _ **'Who would do that?'**_ when he thought that,he heard a small cry across the stone

 _ **'Has anyone else in danger?'**_ He did not think twice and took the large stone and headed toward the noise.

Eren heard two people talking.

 _ **"Shut up bitch,i just want to have fun with you..."**_ a man said

 _ **"Your little friend was very fun to kill! Hahaha"**_ Eren heard another voice thick

Eren now had sight of the people, he saw two men trying to rape a woman, Eren felt his blood boil with hatred and anger.

 _ **'I will not let that happen in front of me again!'** **He thought of his "mother" who had been brutally raped and killed right in front of him.**_

Eren was stepping slowly behind the men, they don't know about the presence of Eren... The girl saw him and was frightened, she saw how the boy's green eyes glowed in the darkness as if they were on fire, she also saw boy gesturing for her to become more calm, she tried to do this

 _ **"HAHA you calmed down now?, ready to cooperate?"**_

 _ **"Like i said,this bitch would do anything to survive!"**_

the men laughed as the two took of their pants, Eren was near now, he lifted the large stone that was already filled with blood and gave as hard hit on the head of one men.

 **"PAW!"** The man fell unconscious.

 _ **The other man was very scared and was reaching for his knife to kill Eren, but the girl kicked the man on the head making him stagger,Eren no wasted time and ran to the man and gave a hard hit on his face making him fall to the ground, The woman saw the boy climb on top of the body and began to crush the head of the man, over and over again with the big rock... When he finished with one he went to the other man unconscious and began to do the same thing, crushing his head merciless. When it was over, the boy stood up and turned to the woman, he was covered in blood.**_

 _ **'He'll kill me too?!' the woman thought scared of boy with flaming green eyes.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_ The boy asked with a bad Russian, the woman gave a sigh relieved knowing he would not kill her.

 _ **"Ye- Yes, I'm fine, thanks for helping me..."**_ she said in Russian gratefully.

 _ **"Sorry, I did not arrive in time to save your friend."**_ The boy spoke slowly trying to put together a sentence.

 _ **"Okay, he was not quite my friend..."**_ The woman said,she had made an agreement with the man to take her safe to the next camp in exchange for _**sexual favors**_... She wanted to become a strong and good mercenary,to leave this life of being depending on others.

The Blizzard was increasing getting worse and dark.

 _ **"I think you better go to the shelter, I'll get some firewood and come back... I'm not your enemy."**_ The boy said quietly, the woman agreed nodding positively.

Eren went to a nearby tree and pulled Some branches that were dry when he gathered enough he returned to the small shelter,it was big enough for three people, Eren saw the woman standing waiting, he placed the wood on the floor and tried to fire, the woman came and hit his shoulder lightly.

 _ **"Here, make fire with this"**_ She showed a lighter to him, Eren agreed and picked up, so the fire was ready with a high heat. they sat near the fire for warmth.

 _ **"What's your name?"**_ The woman began to speak in English, the boy looked at her with a startled face

 _ **"You can speak in English? Er- Eren Jaeger... And yours?"**_ Eren responded and asked the same question.

"You are a foreigner like my father, he taught me English and Russian. My name is Mina Carolina." She replied, Eren was happy since it was a time that he talked to someone who knew his language. (without counting Mike)

 _ **"How old are you?"**_ She made one more question.

 _ **"I'm eleven years old"**_ he replied casually

 _ **"Eleven years old?! I thought this training was for over eighteen years..."**_ Mina was amazed with it.

 _ **"but it is only for people over age... I made my choice and now I'm here, we can continue together until the end of this stage if you want, we just need to wait alleviate some of this storm"**_ Eren invited her to join him, _**Mina seemed to him to be a good person.**_

Mina did not think twice, she accepted the proposal of the boy, the two now were silent listening to the fire burn.

 **III**

Passed an hour until the storm start getting weaker, this was their chance to continue,Eren got up and said it was time to leave,Mina nodded.

The two returned to the journey was almost dawn now ( **13:00 pm** ). The sun would disappear again in one hour. The view was pretty,all the ice now shone with the sunlight, the two were going down the small slope, when they reached the end of it, they came across a several bodies

 _ **"Wh- What happened here?!."**_ Mina asked nervously.

 _ **"I don't know..."**_ Eren said getting closer to a body, something big enough had devoured the body that looked like a man.

 _ **"A pack of wolves?."**_ Eren asked Mina.

 _ **"No... normal wolves would not do this."**_ Mina said pointing to huge bite marks, the other bodies were in the same situation.

 _ **"So what would it be?"**_ Eren said.

 _ **"No idea, but I will not stay here to discover"**_ She said this and turned to continue her way, but she ran into a _**huge beast. It was a three-meter long Tundra Wolf, had a white pelage like snow but was covered in blood from his victims.**_ Mine was paralyzed with fear and shock, Eren soon realized the great presence and turned to face anything, he was frightened by what he saw, but reacted immediately pulling mina aside before the big wolf killed her.

 **"RUN!"** Eren shouted to mina pulling her by the arm. Mina came out of her trance and began running with the boy. The big wolf also not wasted time and began to chase them.

Eren saw that they could not run from the wild animal,he thought of a risky plan...

/watch?v=q4iTfs8V2i0 (On YT)

"Mina goes to that wall and climb as high as you can!" Eren said pointing to a dead end... The woman could not think straight and did as she was told, she ran in the other direction. The wolf was confused when the two separated and looked at which of the two would kill first.

 **"Here your shit dog!,Come get me!"** Eren screamed, the wolf had decided who to kill first.

Eren ran as fast as possible through the snow, he had seen a hollow trunk not far from that place. When he was approaching the Wolf was already very close to him. Eren threw himself into the trunk, the wolf tried to catch him but he was stuck by the head, the boy came out on the other side of the trunk, his strange plan had worked... He ran as fast as possible to where Mina was gone. The wolf fought with all his strength to get his head out of the trunk.

Eren saw Mina on top of the wall when he tried to climb a _**large rock fell on his head**_ , _ **causing a deep cut on his forehead**_... Eren looked at Mina without understanding.

 _ **"You are too strong to move on to the next stage... I'm sorry, but you will die here boy."**_ Mina spoke cold,she destroyed with a kick the way to climb the wall.

 **Eren could not believe what he heard...**

 **"YOU WILL LEAVE ME HERE?!"** He was furious,all the anger and hate was building up inside him.

 _ **"Yes, nothing personal, thank you very much for saving me, but you're a threat... Good luck!"**_ With this Mina turned and ran.

The wolf had come loose from the trunk and was running toward the boy, Eren had nowhere to run... He was in a dead end.

 **/watch?v=BndcyFPE3QI**

 **'I WILL DIE HERE ?!'** He thought, he already could not stand it, this world is very cruel to live... he did not want to survive anymore. He lowered his arms and waited for his death... _**But it never came.**_

Eren was avoided the Wolf involuntarily.

 **'What am I doing?, why I'm still struggling?'** Eren don't understand why his body was still moving.

 **"*(You're giving up boy?)*"** A strange voice in his head is talking now,its the same who spoke to him when his family was killed.

 **"*(Remember what I told you? That you would live alone for the rest of your life?, you can not trust anyone else!.)*"** The wolf looked confused to Eren, he was sure he had hit the boy.

 **"*(All the people just want you dead... Let me show your true purpose of existence)*"** Eren listened intently, he was tired, **the boy wanted to know why he existed.**

 **"Yes... Show me."** Eren answered himself

 **"*(As you wish... HAHAHA!)*"** Eren was now losing consciousness, he held to the wall,

 **"I will not let you use me however you like!."** Eren give a strong header on the wall. The pain kept him awake... The wolf was ready to strike again but stopped when he looked at the boy again. His eyes were burning with hate,it was not the same boy as before.

Eren felt very strong Power within himself,he felt his body burning, he had never felt so much power, it was as if he was capable of anything... Eren looked at the wolf, he saw the dog was shaking.

 ***"I'M FEELING IT HAHA, THAT'S REALLY INCREDIBLE!"*** Eren screamed to himself with a demonic voice, the boy's face contorted in a hellish way, Eren walked to a huge rock, he grabbed her and started to push.

 ***"ahhhhrrggrrrrrrg AHHHRRRGGGGGGGG"*** Eren got off the ground the rock, he made one more effort to hold the huge boulder on above his head, his body let off a lot of steam, the Wolf could not believe in his eyes.

 ***"HAHAHA TIME TO PLAY CATCH DOGGIE! CATCH THIS!"*** _**The boy made a move with the body and threw the rock as strong as him can on the tundra wolf, The wolf was very scared and could not move,he get hit by it.**_

III

 ***BOOM***

Mina heard a loud explosion and then immediately felt the earth shaking, she was confused because it was from where she had left Eren behind.

 **"What that kid did?"** she asked herself frightened, she thought to go back to see what would have happened... but no,better continue. She moved on as fast as possible for two hours, everything was dark again, but then she saw in the distance the finish line that was near a small house, she saw some people who were already there.

"Damn some people already got there..." Now she ran as fast as possible to get it.

When she finally arrived, she discovered that she was the fifteenth person to be qualified for the next step. People kept coming slowly from all sides.

 **Twenty-nine people had already arrived** , Mike was on top of a tower looking at the horizon waiting for some sign of the boy.

 _ **"Come On Eren... You can do it!"**_ He told himself, in the distance he saw something shining in the darkness, a small silhouette stood out coming toward the small house.

 **"It must be him!"** Mike came down as fast as possible and went to the front of the small group of people.

All were now looking at Mike... They saw small green eyes emerging from the darkness. Mine was shocked by what she saw,Eren was alive and coming toward her, she hid behind the small crowd.

 **'HOW HE IS STILL ALIVE?! HE WILL KILL ME!'** She was trembling, she knew what he was capable of.

Everyone saw the last classified person soaked with blood,he took something off from his back and threw it on the ground in front of the people... It was the head of a tundra wolf, Mike went to him.

 **"Ar- Are you okay?"** Mike knew he was not ok, he was frightened by the boy's condition, he saw the head of wolf **Fenrir**... its the name of the tundra wolf that tormented these mountainous regions,that already killed several people, many tried to hunt him but to no avail... he was impressed with the boy. Mike saw the boy's eyes move slowly to him.

 **'Eren must be exhausted, it looks like he would fall anytime...'** Mike wanted to hug him to comfort the boy, but he could not do that, at least not in front of so many people.

 **"Finally the last finalist for the second stage!"** Keith called from the small house entrance, he made a motion with his hand and several mercenaries appeared from inside the house, the small group of people was surrounded... Mike don't know what was going on.

 **"Mike who killed Fenrir? Bring me the head here!"** Keith ordered, Mike done what he asked, he picked up the head and took it to the man.

 **"Who killed Fenrir was Eren, that kid who joined my family Zacharius..."** Mike said loudly for all to hear.

 **"Huh?!, He killed? HAHAHAHAHAHA... what a joke, who killed fenrir it was me Mike,no one would believe that a little boy killed a wolf tundra alone..."** Keith said it loud grabbing the head.

Mike was disgusted with the attitude of Keith, he would protest but a strong hand grabbed his arm... He turned and saw Eren shaking his head.

 **"Hahaha see? even him agrees!."** Keith spoke bragging, Eren already knew this would happen, humans are disgusting. Mike let it go, since eren did not want to involve family in problems. Keith handed the head to one of his mercenaries and spoke again.

 **"My congratulations to those who passed the first stage"** Keith talked to all who were gathered in front of the house. Eren saw mina hiding behind some people, only his gaze made her shiver.

 _ **"But now it is where the real test will start"**_ all paid attention.

 **"All of you here will fight to death for five opportunitys, the five who survive will become recruits in Steel mercenaries!"** Everyone was shocked by this, Mike did not believe in it.

 **"But sir this is madness!, it makes no sense to sacrifice so many people like that!"** Mike protested

 **"SHUT UP!"** Keith yelled at Mike's face and grabbed him by the collar.

 **"IF YOU THINK THIS IS MADNESS YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!, YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAMILY STARVING FOR BEING EXPELLED OF THE STEEL MERCENARIES?!"**

With that Mike was silent, Keith released him. **'I'm sorry Eren...'** He thought disgusted with himself.

 **"GOOD... Soldiers withdraw your combat knives and throw them in the middle of these rats!"** All mercenaries did it, threw their knives close to the people. They were scared

 **"Who don't fight will die,who flee will die,Take your choices quickly and maybe you survived!"** Keith took his gold Tokarav and made another shot up, **starting the beginning of the second and final stage.**

 ***POW!***

People began to run to catch the knives,had not enough for everyone,those without a knive will easily die. Two men went up to Eren with knives,none of the knifes had fallen near him.

 **'I'm so tired and I still have to go through this?, has no knife here... I have very bad luck.'** I thought tired even to move.

 **"EREN!"** The boy heard Mike's voice, he turned and saw a knife in the air that had been thrown by Mike, the boy understood and ducked away from stab by a man and taking the mike's knife, Eren turned and made a deep cut in the belly of his attacker,his entrails fell to the ground.

 _ **'I can still feel some of that magnificent power... I can do this.'**_ Eren still had some strength to spend.

The other man came toward him was ready to stab him, Eren defended with his knife and stabbed the man in the heart... _**Keith saw it and was interested in that kid**_.

 **"ATTENTION!,WHO KILL THAT BOY WIL GET A MILLION DIRECTLY FROM ME!"** Keith wanted to take the boy to the maximum, wanted to see hes limit. _**Mike was so angry, he really wanted to kill Keith.**_

Most of the people turned their attention to the boy.

 **'NOW I'M FUCKED UP!'** Eren thought desperately,he went to the body of a man and picked up another knife.

 **Many men attacked Eren at once not caring if he was a child...** _**Eren defended and avoided cutting these men with anger**_ , he's skin was warming but not enough that someone could see,he was wearing a thick coat and the **Red Scarf**.

 **Eren don't know how to fight... He just gave himself fully to his instincts and killed without mercy, he felt like a complete animal by cutting the flesh of all these people,he screamed while he sliced people as if they were made of paper,after he killed ten people, everyone started running away scared of the boy... Eren in his condition was not giving a fuck,he ran after people for more victims. All mercenaries and Keith were impressed by the boy's ability to kill, Mike could not believe in the massacre that Eren was doing.**

Eren killed fifteen people now and he calmed down a bit, now he was completely soaked in fresh blood and was totally exhausted,seemed that he could not remain standing anymore. Mina who killed three men was impressed, she saw that Eren was very tired and was just standing now.

 **'This is my chance!'** she approached Eren sneakily,when she came close enough, **she attacked**... She shoved the knife in the back of the boy, she tried to turn the knife but she could not do that.

 **'My knife is stuck!'** She thought, the boy's body moved, **she looked up and saw a grin of Devil himself with bright green eyes, she froze with fear.**

 **He turned quickly and grabbed her by the neck making her kneel before him...**

 **"uhhhrrrrhuruh"** the girl could not breathe.

 **'He'll kill me with one hand?!'** she thought desperately

 **"What is it mina,you don't expected to see me here?"** _**Eren smiled cynically as strangled the girl with one hand.**_

 **"THE TEST IS OVER!,STOP IMMEDIATELY!"** Keith shouted

They had only four living people now, Keith left one more die because he was watching the spectacle. Eren continued strangling Mina, Keith gave a signal to Mike, he understood, took out his teaser gun from his waist and shot Eren... The boy began to struggle on the ground because of the shock, Mina also felt but for a short period of time because Eren dropped her.

Mike hung up his teaser... Eren was almost unconscious on the floor, he went to the boy and gave a weak slap in his face.

 **"React Eren!,you passed the test!."** _**With that the boy awoke.**_

 _ **"Calm down,its okay... Just stand up now."**_ Mike asked an almost impossible thing for the boy,Mike helped him to get up,When Eren managed to keep his balance,Mike turned away from him.

 **"Congratulations!,You passed in two stages with great effort and now are where you belong"** Keith congratulates the candidates, they were now lined up side by side.

Keith went to the first candidate, a strong,big man with brown hair.

"What's your Name Candidate?" Keith asked

"I'm **Moblit Berner** sir!" The man replied, _**Keith watched as Moblit had taken several stabs but still standing, Keith was impressed by the strength of that man, moblit was who less killed,two person... In combat he's strong but not very lethal as the others,but very valuable on battlefield being a medic...**_

"Moblit Berner,From now on you will be known as Moblit **"Bear"** Berner..." Keith watched the way to fight of their candidates and put them in classes of animals. ( _ **In a good way**_ )

 **"Ye- Yes sir!"** Berner said proud of himself.

Keith went to the other candidate,it was a woman with hair and light brown eyes.

"What is your name candidate?" Keith asked sharply.

"My name is **Hannah Diamant** Sir!" _**Keith watched this girl killing six men with throwing knives that she took from the floor, she was strong in fighting distance, but fragile in close combat,she will be a good Sniper.**_

"Hannah for now on you will be known as Hannah **"Hawk"** Diamant"

 **"YES SIR!"** The girl gave a lively salute,Keith did not care for it

Now the bald man went to the next candidate,it was another girl with long black hair.

"What would be your name Candidate?" He asked, _**the girl flinched a little scared**_.

"I- I'm **Mina Carolina** sir!" The girl said, **Keith recalled how she was a good killer, she always attacked from behind their victims and stealthily, she even tried to kill the boy without success, she can be deadly but it will be an easy target if she is discovered. She would make a good spy or assassin.**

"Mine Carolina for now on you will be known as Mina **"Snake"** Carolina." Keith finished speaking when the boy's side responded.

 **"It combines perfectly with her"** Eren said in english Ironic, Mina felt ashamed of what she had done. **Keith known English too.**

 **"BOY WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK!"** Keith shouted on the boy's face... Eren was quiet now, Keith calmed down a bit and went to the front of the boy

"Your turn now candidate, what is your name?" _**Keith asked curiously**_

 **"My name is Eren Jaeger sir!"** **Keith remembered how this kid danced killing all those people without any mercy,he was physically strong in melee combat,the boy was soaked in blood and he don't give a fuck... But he still has defects as he's anger... Keith would turn that kid in the perfect soldier, a man who would be able to decimate armies alone with explosives. He saw how the green eyes of the boy were now severe.**

 **'You must have gone through a lot of shit,your look can be compared to a look of a veteran...'** Keith thought.

He motioned to the mercenary who was holding the head of **Fenrir** , the mercenary took the head of the animal to the man. Keith grabbed the head and handed it to the boy.

 **"You Eren Jaeger, showed his spirit of fight formidable even as a child, I now recognize that you might have been able to kill Fenrir the Great Wolf tundra, you deserve to get his head that has the reward of thirty thousand, this will help your treatment in hospital, and will put food on the table of Zacharius family where you have been accepted as a member."** Eren listened attentively, **Mike was proud of the boy** ,even he doing horrible things.

"You will be known from now on as Eren **"Wolf"** Jaeger." There were few **"Wolf"** who passed in this small village,all were formidable Soldiers in battle,but Eren was the only Alive now,ten years ago since the last **"Wolf"** had died. The mercenaries were impressed by the nickname the boy won. **Mike was speechless.**

Keith turned away from the boy.

 **"Welcome new recruits of steel mercenaries!, you guys will have three days to rest and then begin your trainings. You are dismissed!"** When Keith said that, _**Eren fell forward like a wood in the snow, Mike ran to him.**_

 _ **"Shadis let me take Eren in your small vehicle to the hospital"**_ Mike said, Keith was not stupid, he knew that the boy was dying. He took the key from his pocket and threw to Mike.

 _ **"Yes, take it."**_ Keith had another vehicle on the other side of the house.

Mike took the wolf head and lifted the boy and ran to a jeep that had tires with strong chains for walking on snow. He put the boy gently on the banks of his Belly down because he had a knife in the back... If remove now could make things worse, he went to the trunk and threw the head of the wolf and then closed.

Mike sat in the driver's seat, started the car and stepped on the gas leaving the others behind, all of them would return to the village, but Eren was between life and death now, the boy had a great physical and mental strain... There was a path made for vehicles to get in and out from the village, not long after, Mike already could see the small village where the steel mercenaries lived, had a small hospital where things worked when someone suffered some damage.

Arriving at this hospital Mike took Eren and ran inside, nurses took the boy, the responsible Medic replied to Mike that eren would have to go through a surgery to take the knife out. Mike said, _**"Okay, I'll go out and come back."**_ He left the hospital and went straight to the red container to warn his sister of what had happened to Eren, she would have to stay with him in the hospital... Upon arriving were already seven o'clock, slowly snowing outside when Mike told Nanaba, **she was shocked.**

 **"HOW HE KILLED FIFTEEN PEOPLE AND THE TUNDRA WOLF FENRIR?!"**

She could not believe what she had heard, she thought it was one of the stupid jokes of his brother, but Mike was serious...

 _ **'Eren was really able to do all this?'**_ she thought scared.

Mike explained the tests down this year, it was horrified of how he spoke.

 _ **"Mike you went through this too?"**_ She asked worriedly.

 **"No, the test of my year was far less severe, people could not stand and gave up, but they did not have to fight to the death."** Nanaba was a little relieved by Mike reply.

"There's something else... Eren was named **"Wolf"** by Keith" Mike said.

 _ **"Is- is it serious?"**_ Nanaba asked not believing... _**The last "Wolf" of the village had been the father of Mike and Nanaba...**_ He had died in combat ten years ago.

 _ **"Yes it is serious... Eren is now in the hospital undergoing a surgery, he's really bad, I need you to take care of him for me Nanaba."**_ Now she was holding the chair processing all that information. Mike approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

 _ **"Nanaba, I know he did horrible things, but he's a good boy..."**_ Nanaba looked into the eyes of his brother and saw that it was the truth, she shook her head positively.

 _ **"Okay... I'll get Rico and pack some clothes, Eren has not much clothes, what do we do?"**_ She asked.

 _ **"The head of Fenrir is in the car's trunk, it is worth thirty thousand, this is enough money to feed us for a year or two and to buy clothes for him and for you and Rico."**_ Nanaba was startled by this, _**now the family had money?**_.

Nanaba prepared Rico and told her that she would visit Eren in the hospital because he was hurt. When everything was ready, she went to the car where Mike was.

"We are ready, let's get going." She put her bag on the back seat where they had blood stains, she went to the container and locked the door from the outside, she went to the passenger side and caught Rico and sat the girl on her lap and closed the door.

Mike stepped on the gas and went as fast as possible to the hospital,when they arrived he asked at the front desk how was the boy's surgery, they said that was still in progress...

With that Mike told Nanaba he would have to return to headquarters, he said he would return here tomorrow to visit Eren, she nodded, he went out giving a kiss on Nanaba and Rico's forehead. Nanaba sat in a chair and waited.

 **III**

She spent an hour waiting and finally one of the Medics appeared to give some news for her.

 _ **"You would be the boy's companion?"**_ The doctor asked

 _ **"Yes, I am his companion."**_ She answered.

 _ **"But... you is just a little girl."**_ He spoke.

 _ **"Look, I know... But I'm the one who can stay here now."**_ She said severe,she don't like being treated like a child.

 _ **"Oh okay... We managed to stabilize the boy who took a stab on the back"** **Nanaba not know about that**_.

 **"The knife don't hit any vital organ,but... he still suffered a serious injury, he lost a lot of blood and is very undernutrition, it will need at least one month hospitalized here"** Nanaba agreed.

"I can see him now?" She asked

"Yes, he is already in the room recovering, follow me, I'll take you to him." The Medic said.

As they walked,the man in white spoke

" _ **This kid... He seems to be very strong,i don't know how he survived,we know nothing of him, you could fill out the paperwork with the information him?"**_

 _ **"Yes, I'll do it... neither I knew he was that strong."**_ She said weakly.

 _ **"Hehe these young people nowadays are full of energy."**_ The doctor said coming into the room where Eren was, he motioned for her to enter.

 _ **"I will meet other people, soon I'll send a nurse to send you the paperwork, be my guest."**_ He finished speaking and left.

Nanaba seen as eren was all full bandaged and with blood stains. She lowered Rico on the floor and handed her a "Wolf" of plush... Nanaba now looked to Eren.

 _ **"A Wolf huh?, It really suits you..."**_ She don't remember her father, but Mike always told her how he was amazing on battle field and cared for the family...

 **She really expect Eren to be similar.**

* * *

 **ATTENTION!: I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SIDE STORY SO FUCKING LONG... I NEVER EXPECTED IT TO BE LONG LIKE THIS,ITS LIKE A STORY WITHIN ANOTHER STORY :V,IT WILL NEED THE PART 3,but only "Gift" its the memory of Nanaba,this chapter and the one who come, its what happened to them on that time. THANKS TO READ! Next chapter 19/09**


	12. The Walking Apocalypse

**(** **First of all, put this playing on background)**

 **/watch?v=tbu7TlYxx8A**

 **1° April 2001**

 **Village hospital.**

Eren was feeling comfortable heat,he was feeling pain when he moved,he opened his eyes to see where he was,everything was confused in his head, he don't remember what happened... Eren saw a white wall with a beat cardiac device near him, he tried to get up but was prevented by a weight that was in his waist when he turned _**Eren was surprised**_. _**Nanaba was quietly sleeping with her head resting on his lap**_... It affected him,Eren really was enjoying the girl, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. She was only ten years old but she appeared to be fifteen or sixteen old, as she always had responsibilities from an early age that made her matured early, she no longer had a mind and body of a girl ten years old... Eren also, he seemed being older than hes real age,his face was asymmetrical and now his eyes were a little deeper and sharp, compared to the other boys, **he already looked like a man**. Eren now remembered the things that happened,he passed the test to enter on the steel mercenaries... Recalled that he killed seventeen people,two men when they tried to rape Mina and fifteen in the second stage... He was not feeling bad about killing them,but its because he does not know he was so _**dangerous**_...

 _"I see that she finally managed to sleep..."_ Eren was startled out of his bads thoughts, **Mike was whispering from the door**.

Mike approached slowly Eren and Nanaba.

 _"Finally you woke up Eren... She's so beautiful,do you agree?"_ Mike asked in a whisper... Eren did not know what to say, he just nodded with his head.

 _"Of course she is... My dear sister... Eren you was unconscious for two days and Nanaba not left your side for nothing, she was all the time here waiting for you."_ Mike said emotional stirring in Nanaba hair.

 _ **'She was here waiting for me?'**_ Eren thought, he could not believe that someone could do that for someone like him.

Eren felt very happy to be around people so _**kind and loving**_ , he was also thrilled for being in the middle of this heat turmoil of feelings... He never imagined that mercenaries, men who are trained to do any service for money could have such strong _**ties and feelings**_... _**Eren wanted more than anything to be part of this small family... its all he had now.**_

 _"Eren,I need you to protect Nanaba and Rico,this world can be cruel if we are separated,but together we can face anything,no matter the difficulties."_ Mike whispered

He held Eren by the shoulders,he wanted the boy to pay attention to what he was about to say. Eren nodded positively.

 _"The way of a mercenary is horrible... You do not get anything out of it,the contrary,you only have to lose... Money is just paper that controls people's lives, over time you will lose everything,Humanity,feelings,family... If you leave, a deep darkness can take care of your heart and it can completely destroy your life. All I ask is for you not to fall into that darkness, because no one will get you out of it..."_

 _"You must be wanting to ask me "why you still a mercenary?" the answer is simple..." **Mike pointed to Rico who was sleeping on the couch and then Nanaba and finally to Eren.**_

 _"I want to give the best future as possible for my little family,even if for that I have to sacrifice my happiness or my own life, nothing is more important than that to me." **Mike now had tears running down her eyes,Eren felt uncomfortable because he wanted to cry too... Nanaba moved by the noise that Mike did. He walked away from Nanaba and Eren.**_

 _"I'm sorry... I let me be carried by emotions." **Mike said ashamed of his tears,he never opened for anyone, not even to his sister,he wanted to give her always smiling and happy Mike... No, he has never been false to her, when he was close to Rico and Nanaba he was always happy, but all these years caring for Nanaba and Rico left alone Mike overwhelmed, not that he did not like to take care of his little sisters... But because he did not had anyone to help him to take care of them,it was as if the world weighed on his back,he would not forgive himself if anything happened to either of them, he don't want to lose his only reason to live...**_

Eren understood Mike's suffering,he asked Mike to approach with gestures,Mike don't understand what he wanted but did as he asked, when he approached Eren, the boy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Mike into a tight and warm hug.

 _ **"Of course I will help you to protect Nanaba and Rico,i never have seen a life purpose as strong and noble as yours, it's an honor to join this family... I will do everything to nothing and no one can hurt them."**_ Eren said whispering, he knew what he wanted for his life now... He had a new purpose to continuing to live,It was like that he left the darkness thats was consuming his soul. Mike was now crying quietly in Eren's shoulder, he sobbed quietly to not wake Nanaba that still slept peacefully.

After a time Mike was already feeling better, he walked away from Eren and thanked for he's support,he had to go back to the HQ. It's seven o'clock in the morning, Mike took he's coffee schedule at HQ and came to the hospital to check on his family.

 _"Eren I have to go now, take care of Nanaba while I'm gone..."_ Mike said,The boy nodded positively, Mike left the room and went to the HQ.

Eren now was doing what Mike asked... He would take care of both girls.

He turned away from Nanaba slowly, when he managed to get out under Nanaba without waking her,he got out of bed and went to the girl... he took her carefully and slowly and placed on the bed where he was before,the girl was exhausted for staying two straight days awake waiting for him. Then he went to Rico and did the same thing,he put her aside Nanaba in the same bed,Rico was small and it worked in the space that was left. Nanaba stirred in her sleep and slowly grabbed her little sister closer as if it was her favorite toy. Eren when he had see that, _ **he gave his first true smile after a long time, he was completely happy.**_

 _ **'Now I understand why Mike dedicated his life to them'**_ Eren thought and stroking the head of the two girls. He covered them with a blanket and walked away.

 ***Whong*** he's stomach made a loud noise, he was starving.

He decided to leave the room and find something to eat, he grabbed his coat and his red scarf and left... But when he was seen walking the halls,nurses began to yell at him, they said he could not stand and that he was recovering from a surgery... _**Eren do not give a fuck about that**_ , he went to the hospital food court dragging nurses who were trying to stop him, he asked for something to eat, he said to the nurses he would return to the room when he finished his meal... They give up about the boy,who could not put some sense on someone so stubborn. After three plates of food Eren was feeling much better, _**the boy was recovering in a superhuman speed for obvious reasons**_ , but it made medic's stay intrigued by the boy, they made several questions and Eren responded bored, for them the boy was fine, everything was normal in he's blood tests,they don't know why the boy had recovered so fast, it was unbelievable, they gave up as well and believed that this was because he's a strong young man and maybe he had an evolving recover from physical damage...If the boy was completely well, they would discharged the boy from the hospital later on that day.

Eren returned to he's room after two hours with tedious doctors doing tests and questions for him. Nanaba was still asleep, he sat on the couch and decided to read some magazines that were there.

 **III**

Nanaba opened her eyes slowly, she was very warm and comfortable, it was very strange... She looked down and saw Rico sleeping in her arms,she looked around and saw a machine of heartbeat, she was confused.

 _ **'I'm in the hospital?... No, wait!'**_ She remembered why she was in the hospital.

She stood up on the bed and saw Eren sitting on the couch bored with some magazines.

 _ **"Oy, what are you doing sitting there ?! and why I'm lying here!"**_ She spoke in Russian a bit high, Eren was startled when he saw Nanaba awake,he did not understand what she said... He went to her and when the girl started to protest he put a finger to her lips for her to be quiet.

 _"No... Wake up... Rico."_ He said slowly in Russian, Nanaba understood, Eren made a sign that would write on paper, she knew eren could write better than speak in Russian. The boy went to a small table and picked up a paper and a pen, began to write the words,after that he went to the girl and handed the paper... Nanaba took the paper and began to read.

 _ **"I'm fine,soon i got discharged of the hospital,thank you for being here for someone like me."**_

The text was written in Russian,Nanaba was feeling proud to know that the boy already could form sentences,she felt good to know that he soon would leave the hospital and got a little emotional that he was thanking her for staying with him here. Eren was looking at her waiting for an answer, she looked at him and nodded positively. Eren went to the table and began to write again, he came back and handed it to the girl another piece of paper...

 _ **"I will protect this family, I will do my best."**_ Nanaba was surprised about what was written.

She looked at Eren now, _ **his green eyes were clear and full of life**_ , she had never seen the boy like this... _**It's like he had found his inner peace or who had finally found happiness. It was beautiful, she was hypnotized by those emerald eyes... And then she realized... She really felt something more for the boy.**_

She nodded positively to the boy, she took his hand and said to Eren.

 _ **"I need you to protect Mike"**_ Eren understood what she said... Her brother did everything to protect her, but she also wanted to protect him,he was the most important thing for her,but she did not have the necessary strength to do that. She was asking Eren's strength to protect her brother. Eren held the hand of Nanaba firmer.

 _ **"Yes"**_ he said in Russian, he also would protect Mike.

Nanaba was very happy about it... but soon she realized how close she was to Eren,she pulled away from with her face a little red... The boy don't understand why she did it but he did not take it seriously,he moved away from her and felt a sharp pain in his head, he held to the bed to keep from falling,he then heard a voice.

 **"*(Yes boy,love these people with a strong desire... Be attached very strong to them, because one day,they will die because of you and you will go crazy,you will lost everything all over again and nothing will stop this to happen...)*"**

 _ **Eren looked toward where the voice came from and saw the Devil in Wolf form,the boy was scared,the monster was horrendous and large. Eren saw the wolf walking towards Nanaba he tried to scream for Nanaba run and leave the place,but his voice does not come out of his mouth, tried to move but he could not move.**_

 **"*(TAKE A GOOD LOOK BOY... BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!)*"** _**The monster screamed in his head,he began to devour Nanaba slowly,the monster started with her head. Eren wanted to vomit, he used all his strength to get out of the place but it was no use, he started crying in despair as the wolf devoured the whole girl...**_

 **"EREN!"** The boy felt a strong tug on his arm, as he turned he saw _**Nanaba**_ very worried.

 _ **"What happened?!,you began to feel pain and started crying out of nowhere and was mumbling something... You're not well,you're not good."**_ Nanaba said gesturing to the boy to understand, she was very worried about Eren, _ **he seemed possessed.**_

 _ **Nanaba saw Eren look to the whole room looking for something... He looked scared,when he did not found what he was looking,he sighed in relief.**_

"I ... I ... Good ..." Eren said in Russian, Nanaba not buy this idea.

 _ **"You clearly are not well, I'll talk to the doctors to get you some more time here recovering... You stay here at the hospital, you stay here at the hospital."**_ She said twice to the boy understand, when she was leaving the room she felt a tug on her arm, Eren stopped her.

 _ **"No, I'm fine, I'm fine."**_ Eren said desperate because he did not want to stay longer in the hospital because the next day he would begin he's training. Nanaba tried to pull the boy's hand but she could not, he is much stronger than her. _**Nanaba gave up...**_

 _ **"All right then!,you are a complete idiot like Mike who does not like to care for he's own health and are only thinking of the steel mercenaries,why you two are like this with me?!"**_ Nanaba yelled with Eren but she was surprised when the boy gave her a strong hug, Nanaba felt a strong urgency in Eren.

 _ **"Sorry"**_ he said in Russian to her... _**Nanaba hugged him back**_ ,she felt guilty now for yelling at Eren,She saw Rico sitting scared on the bed.

 _ **'Damn I woke her up...'**_ That's what Nanaba thought, she walked away from Eren and looked directly into his eyes.

 _ **"I'll let that one go... But if this continues, I'll drag you to this hospital and make you passed through all existing tests that they have here,understood?"**_ She said in a threatening tone, but Eren found it **'Cute'**... He understood what she had said. Nanaba now turned away from the boy and was on the way to calm Rico. Eren sat on the couch to think about what had happened.

 _ **'It was all an illusion?, No ... "That" can really hurt my new family?'**_ Eren was worried...

 **III**

Time went fast and later on that day Eren had been released from the hospital to return home,when they arrived in the container, Mike was already waiting for them with a beautiful cake that was write with chocolate _**"Congratulations Mercenary"**_. Mike was warned about Eren discharged of the hospital and wanted to surprise, he left early HQ to get everything prepared,he had bought a few things for his family with the money of fenrir's head. Nanaba did not know about that,she was surprised too by her brother,had new toys to Rico and more clothes for the four people,he told to eren that now he is one of the steel mercenaries,he would have the right to open an account in the small bank of the village, Mike would give back the money Eren managed with the head of Fenrir to save on he's account... Everyone was happy, Nanaba gave pieces of cake to Rico, the little girl was all dirtied with chocolat,Eren laughed at jokes of Mike, the carefree laughter of the boy took Nanaba by surprise... _**It was so good to hear**_ ,she was lost again in those green emerald eyes. But soon had to look away... her brother was already making jokes about her and Eren,she wanted to hit Mike but she held.

The rest of the day passed so in an atmosphere of celebration... When they saw,it was already late at night and it was time to sleep,Eren would begin hes training as a mercenary in the next day and would last for _**two years**_.

 **III**

Eren's first day training was very tiring, Eren and the other three recruits,have done all day training of strength and endurance,at the end of the day the four could not even walk, Mike had to help Eren to return home. Recruits could not sleep at HQ... Only those who had completed the training had room in the barracks,so every day Eren returned to the container and slept on the floor, Nanaba spoke to him sleeping in Mike's bed but the boy was stubborn and wanted to sleep on the floor,in his head that was not right ... The bed was not his.

So the days passed... Eren woke up early to do he's physical trainings to the end of the day,he always came back very tired,but over time he was accustomed to routine, Nanaba forced Eren to study Russian after he's workouts,this was the only way that the girl found to be closer to him,Eren was tired but he did not complain, he liked to be near Nanaba. Eren had one day off per week.

A month had passed, everything was going well, Eren was stronger physically as well the others recruits,he got along with Hannah and Moblit... But he wanted distance from Mina,the dark-haired girl tried to approach Eren again but he cut her off in conversation and avoided her, she knew it,that was normal after what she had done to him.

 **III**

 _ **At end of the month,something happened in the boy's day off**_ , he was sitting in the container while studying,Nanaba and Rico had gone to the village center to buy some things, _**but only Rico returned...**_

 _ **"Eren,Nana is in danger!"** _ the girl told the boy in Russian, when he heard that,his eyes were wide with fear. He jumped up from the table and went to the little girl.

 _ **"What happened?!"**_ Eren said,he was better in Russian now.

 _ **"Evil men attacked us while we were coming home... only I escaped because of Nana."**_ The little girl began to cry as her recalled what had happened.

 _ **Eren's blood began to boil and rise to his head...**_

 _ **"Where did this happen!?"**_ Eren asked urgently.

 _ **"Ne- Near the white forest on the way"**_ The little girl said.

 _ **"Stay here and close the door, do not open for anybody... I'll get Nanaba."**_ Rico agreed, Eren took his combat knife and he begun to ran as fast as his legs could

 **'IF SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER... I PREFER TO DIE!'** The boy thought with much anger and hatred,Eren would make anyone pay who tried to hurt his new family.

Arriving near the forest Eren heard screams, no one lived nearby, so no one would know if anything happened to anyone here... Eren went into the woods and followed the screams,it was a girl, **probably Nanaba**. He arrived on site, _**Three mercenaries were holding and hitting Nanaba**_.

Eren felt a fire inside him, he wanted Butcher and destroy them piece by piece until there is nothing left, _**one of them said he wanted to rape the girl**_. **they did not know that the Devil himself was close.**

The boy's head was burning, all he wanted was to kill everything in he's path.

 _ **"Mike's sister is very hot,we fuck her and then kill the girl,no one will miss her-"**_

The other two men looked at his colleague, the man who was talking now had a knife sticking in his neck and out the mouth. They were startled,a green eyed boy had his hand on the knife.

 **"I'm going to miss..."** _**Nanaba saw Eren turning the knife and decapitate the man... He slowly licked the knife's blade that was full of blood, the other two mercenaries were desperate, they loaded their weapons and quickly began firing... But the boy was very fast, Eren ran toward one of the men and stabbed him in stomach and made shield with the body,while the body took all the shots of an MP5 submachine gun, Eren took the pistol that was in the man's waist and shot in the hands and feet of the third man doing he being incapacitated.**_ The fallen man was nervous, he saw as the darkness shaped the boy's face, all he could see was his green eyes that sparkled. The man tried to crawl to get his MP5 but his hand was crushed by a strong stomp.

 _ **"AAAAHHHHGGG"**_ The man shouted. Nanaba was scared and in shock

 _ **"Do you know how to play Hangman?"**_ The boy asked very close to the man's face, he was all trembling with fear and did not know what to say.

 ***POW!*** Eren gave a very strong punch on the man's face breaking his teeth.

 _ **"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**_ The boy was furious.

The man was crying in pain and fear, he just shook his head negatively at the boy.

"Good... _**BECAUSE I WILL TEACH YOU!**_ " The boy replied Mad.

 _ **Eren turned the man who was on aside to stay with his belly up, as he did so,Eren sat on his legs and took the knife and shoved in his belly slowly, the man yelled a lot, Nanaba was covering her ears not to hear,she was sitting on the floor not knowing what to do. Eren opened a cut in the belly of the man, he thrust both hands in the belly and started taking the guts out... The man was still alive, when he took everything out, Eren lifted the man and dragged him to a tree, he He threw the entrails in a strong branch and then wrapped them in his neck. Eren started to pull the body from the other side lifting the body of the man off the floor. Nanaba closed her eyes and shook with fear,she had never seen such a horrible thing. The body was struggling... Eren tied the guts on the tree, then watched the man die slowly hanged from its own entrails.**_

When it was over, Eren turned and had see how Nanaba trembled on the floor, he realized the shit that he had done...

 _ **'Now she will feel afraid of me for the rest of her life...'**_ he thought giving a sad sighed. He looked at his clothes, he was covered in blood.

 _ **'Why this happen to me?.'**_ He was tired of this.

He went to Nanaba slowly and sat next to her, he did not know what to say or what to do

 _ **"You must be feeling very afraid of me... I'm sorry,I not wanted you to see this kind of thing."**_ He tried to talk to her. Nanaba did not answer. He saw a purple on the forehead of the girl,he slowly raised his hand and made caring touch on the injure... Eren hesitates when Nanaba tremble because of his touch.

 _ **"Remember when I said that would protect the family?... I almost failed today."**_ Eren said...

 _ **Nanaba felt how the boy was sad and with a broken voice...** **She opened her eyes and saw those green eyes that she liked so much with no light... almost dead, she felt guilt for having been afraid of the boy who protected her from the danger... She crawled up to him and hugged him, she felt how he smelled like death.**_

 _ **"Yo-You gave your best... Thank you for saving me."**_ Eren not expect this... he was a little startled by the sudden change in the behavior of Nanaba,but he felt better now... He returned her embrace.

after a while they separated.

 _ **"Are you okay Nanaba? They do not hurt you hmm... On that way?"**_ Eren embarrassed asking if she had been raped in Russian, the girl shook her head negatively.

 _ **"No... You arrived in time before this happened."**_ She said,he understand and was relieved and happy to have been on time.

Eren got up first and then offered his hand to Nanaba to got up, she accepted and was pulled up.

 _ **"I'll take you home and I get changed, then I go to HQ and explain the situation to Mike, he should know what to do."**_ Eren said, Nanaba just nodded his head.

The two are walking back to the container now,which was a bit far from the town center.

 **III**

 _ **When they arrived,Rico was crying a lot,the little girl came running and jumped into Nanaba arms,the blonde was thrilled to recover her little sister when she won time to Rico escape,Nanaba thought it would be the last time she would see the little girl.. . She thought she would die on that snowy forest. Rico knew the way back to the container because of so many times she and Nanaba had gone to the village center,she knew the way.**_

While the two cried together, Eren said he would take a bath and then go to the steel mercenaries talk about the situation, he wanted first to tell Mike about what had happened...

It was almost half "day", Eren left home kissing Nanaba and Rico's forehead, the boy took this custom from Mike, Nanaba did not care since she considered him family now... She would never confess it, but she liked,when Eren did it, Nanaba loved his brother too, but it was not the same...

Arriving at HQ the other mercenaries were surprised when they saw the **"Wolf"** he was supposed to be off today... The other mercenaries did not like him for being a Zacharius and for been named **"Wolf"** , they were jealous because a little boy had received this nickname which is given to the strongest soldiers on the battlefield. Eren don't give a fuck about it,he knew that people hated him.

Eren was entering the HQ and went to where Mike was... In the infirmary of steel mercenaries.

His nickname was _**Mike "Bear" Zacharius**_ , Yes he is a soldier _**"Doctor"**_ , he could not stop the bleeding of Eren on the test day,because he had nothing in his hands, but he is very good with minor surgery and application of drugs in battlefield... _**But he do not like to fight**_ , _**Mike was never violent or cold to be killing people**_ ,so he always took Rank D or C missions, missions with Rank E were for beginners as new recruits. Many liked Mike because he's funny and good guy... Others hated him because he was from a poor family and for being _**"weak"**_.

When Eren told Mike what had happened, the tall blond man stood with a face of **"WHAT THE FUCK!"** He was in shock,he did not believe that such a thing could have happened to Nanaba. Eren asked him what to do, Mike gave a sigh trying to catch the thoughts.

 _ **"We warn the leader of the village about what happened, he can help us."**_ Mike spoke.

A yes, Eren met the leader of the village... It was an old man,one of the oldest mercenaries,Eren met him when he came to the first day to this village, a **"person"** was paying with cash to Eren become one of best soldiers on the battlefield... But it was Eren who decided it for himself, he was not forced. He don't like the leader because the old one helped just the Rich people on the village, **a complete Asshole.**

 _ **"All right, let's go then..."**_ Eren said discouraged.

The two left the HQ, Mike asked permission to do so, they went to the village center where they would find the leader. Once there,it was a giant house, the two asked permission to enter the lobby, the two were searched for weapons or anything else who could put at risk the life of leader. Once entered, they had to wait for half an hour in a small room... They were called and were now facing the leader.

Mike asked Eren to tell what had happened, while liste,the old was amazed,he looked like he would have a heart attack right there... When Eren finished explaining the situation, the old man snapped his fingers, making several guards appear.

 **"Arrest this killer!"** He commanded, Eren and Mike were surprised,when the two were protesting the guards put _**Ak-47**_ close to their faces...

 _ **"Oy,Eren protected my sister in self-defense!"**_ Mike tried convince the old, Mike took a rifle butt in the face because of it.

 _ **"There is no evidence yet that your friend did it in self-defense,he killed three mercenaries of the village and think he go out unpunished?"**_ The old man simply said, Mike tried to speak again but was cut by Eren who made a noise... Mike saw the boy shaking his head negatively.

 _ **"This kid will be Judged as any criminal,if he really is a innocent,he will live."**_ With that the old man made another gesture to the guards take them out.

Mike and Eren were separated, the boy went to the small dungeon of the house for criminals while waiting for he's judgment and Mike was thrown into the street.

Mike could not believe what had happened... But he should have known this would happen. He was blaming himself now, Mike got up and ran to the container to warn Nanaba,when he arrived,he first gave a big hug on her and Rico... Nanaba saw that Mike was alone.

 _ **"Where is Eren?"**_ she asked

Mike put his hand on his face and sighed, he began to tell what had happened, Nanaba could not believed,when he finished explaining,she was sick.

 _ **"He was arrested for saving me and can be executed for it?"**_ She held strong on the table to keep her from falling,her blood pressure was falling by the news, Mike nodded.

 _ **"Probably he will be judgment this week,we have to wait,you will be able to testify in his favor Nanaba,Eren would be acquitted."**_ Mike explained to her.

Nanaba slowly nodded, she don't want to let the boy die.

 **III**

On the day of judgment, Nanaba was very nervous, she could not stop of thinking,the blonde girl could not sleep well all the week, she was very worried.

 **'If my testimony is not enough?'** She wondered how she would explain the situation to the jury.

Mike held Rico close to him,they were both on the side of the witnesses,he tried to calm his sister,but he knew it would be a difficult situation.

Many people were watching the judgment... it was the same house of the Leader,everyone was curious because it was time that nobody was judged... They wanted to see if the **"Wolf"** of the village would escape the sentence of death. The squad of recruits was there too, Moblit, Hannah and Mina were close to Nanaba and Mike.

 ***Brum***

All made silence when the door was opened, guards entered pushing the boy who would be judged, Mike and Nanaba were horrified when they saw the state of Eren ... He was all chained and had bruises all over his body, he looked like he had not eaten nothing in the last days, he was weak.

 **'He was tortured!'** the two thought at the same time.

The boy was placed on a pole in the center of the giant room, people murmured.

The head of the village entered through a special door in the back and went up to a luxury chair that was on the edge of a balcony... he would be who would verdict.

"Well... So let's begin, we present here today to judge **Eren Jaeger** , an eleven year old boy who brutally killed three mercenaries in legitimate **"defense"**... First I want to hear _**Nanaba Zacharius**_ witness who was present on site which was victim of these men."

When Nanaba was called, she left the place where she was and went closer to Eren where had a chair for witnesses.

She was nervous... _**Nanaba started explaining what had happened half an hour later she had told all she knew,she spoke as Eren had protected her and that he was innocent.**_

 **"Nanaba i will do some questions for you now, I hope you can answer."** The leader spoke, she nodded.

 _ **"How do you explain a person who brutally killed three men where one of them was decapitated and the other was hanged with his own guts ... hm How can this be in self-defense?"**_ He asked her, Nanaba not know what to say, she was shaking in her chair looking around.

 _ **"You don't need to answer... Now just you testified these killings... How i would know that you not lying to try to alleviate the situation of your "little friend" and still have the chance of you have some sentimental involvement with him?"**_

Nanaba again fell silent, she did not know what to say, she was almost crying because she could not help the boy's situation.

 **"Okay... I've heard all I needed,you can return to your place Nanaba Zacharius"** The girl was feeling ill, she got up slowly, Mike went to her and helped her to get out of the center of the room and back to the place.

 **'I failed!'** It was all she thought.

People began to say that Mike's sister could be accomplice in the killings, **it angered Eren.**

 **"SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS,SHE NOT HELPED ME IN NOTHING,NANABA IS INNOCENT!"** The boy shouted, it made people talk louder attacking him.

 **"Shut up murderer!"**

 **"You must die!"**

 **"You are** **guilty!"**

Nanaba seen how Eren tried to protect her in anyway,it made her look even more sad because she could not do anything for him... **She was feeling useless.**

 ***PAW!***

 **"SILENCE!"** The leader hit his strong hammer on the table, all were quiet now.

Eren knew what the verdict would be... No way exonerate a person who did these things.

 **"Well... now I will make an question directly to you Eren Jaeger. why you killed those men brutally ?."** The leader asked him now.

 **"I- I did it because they were hurting my family."** Eren responded sincere

"I see... I know you are the **"Wolf"** of the village now, but that does not make you special here, you really think you can kill people and get away with it?" The leader asked.

 **/watch?v=ArywVwZXMpo**

When Eren heard this he started laughing like a madman.

 **"Hahahahahahahaha... YOU KIDDING ME?,I WOULD KILL ANYONE AND HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE REQUIRED TO PROTECT MY FAMI-"**

 ***POW!***

Eren took a strong kick in the mouth that it break hes tooth,Mike was now in the center of the room,he had put Rico in the bank and ran to Eren,he started kicking the boy without stopping, the boy who was tied to the pole could not do anything, Nanaba could not believe what was happening, she tried to run to the center to try to stop her brother but she was stopped by Moblit and the other recruits.

 ***PAW!* *POW!* *BAH* *Plah* *PLOT*...**

Eren was almost unconscious on the floor when Mike stopped,people were horrified with such brutality and violence,Mike turned to the leader and began to speak.

 _ **"Honorable judge, I know the crimes that this kid made are horrible and they would not have forgiveness,but we are talking about a child who was proclaimed "Wolf",for being important the power went to his head... He is much more useful alive, he will be able to bring prosperity to this village as the best mercenarie... He let himself be carried away by anger and hatred and brutally killed those men for trying to hurt my sister... yes the two are together and will marry when they are more old,this was the cause of so much violence. All Eren need is discipline and more training for him to become the best "Wolf" that this village ever seen."**_ Mike spoked doing a Salut

Nanaba and Eren were surprised that Mike had said, but neither of them tried to protest. People murmured frantically now, everyone was waiting for the leader's response.

"Hahaha _***cough*,*cough***_... I never imagined that the **"Smiling Bear"** of the village would become so violent... I was thinking of execute this kid, but I'm in a good mood and had a better idea." Everyone was paying attention.

 _ **"Eren Jaeger, I already have my decision after this Public beating and the talk of Mike..."**_

 _ **"I decided that you will be ordered to attend the next Mission of Rank S of the village,if you survive,you will be acquitted of killing those mercenaries... You have a small chance to live, it is better than execute you like a dog on a pole."**_

 ***Pow* *Pow*** The old man hit his hammer.

 _ **"You are all dismissed,Eren will be able to stay in your home until the next Mission Rank S comes,do not try to escape or Mike and his sister will pay the consequences."**_ The leader got up and left through the same door he entered

With this,all people talked.

 _ **"A mission Rank S, a boy?"**_

 _ **"That's is the same thing as Death."**_

 _ **"He is already Dead and he don't even know."**_

People leaved the place... Mike asked the guards to loosen the boy, Nanaba ran to her brother and saw the horrible state of the boy.

 **"WHY YOU DID IT WITH HIM?"** The girl was furious and seriously wanted to beat Mike.

 _ **"Because it was the only way I have found to try to keep him alive!."**_ Mike said, holding the arms of the girl... she calmed down a bit.

The squad of recruits came...

 _ **"I've never seen someone get so Fucked up as much as this kid."**_ Moblit said worried.

 _ **"Well, at least now he can survive and can join a S Rank Mission,this is an honor!"**_ Hannah said happily.

 _ **"It's an honor if you don't die,Hannah in death there is no honor."**_ Mina negatively said.

Once the guards released the boy from the pole,Mike asked for help to the trio to take Eren to the hospital.

 **III**

 **/watch?v=Anw_3IS0_pA** (YT)

Eren spent three days in the hospital, Mike always apologized when he saw the boy... Eren did not feel anger or hatred about Mike,he did the right and bought more time for the boy,Nanaba was impressed with the rapid recovery of the boy... Eren returned to he's workouts usually... His days were normal, people were afraid of him and left the blond girl alone,when Nanaba and Rico went to the town center again,Eren went along after physical training to ensure the security of the two.

When she passed close to the people they spoke in whispers, but she could hear.

 _ **"The"Prey" and the "Wolf" are here."**_

 _ **"Hey that's not the "prey"of the "Wolf"?"**_

 _ **"The girl is here, the "Wolf" is near."**_

Nanaba know that the **"Prey"** would be the wife of the **"Wolf"** Mike spoke how their mother was named _**"Prey"**_ for being the wife of their father a _**"Wolf"**_ , he said she hated being called **"Prey"** and that she considered herself a _**"Tamer"**_ sinceshe had _**"Tamed"**_ the _**"Wolf"**_.

Nanaba didn't cared what they called her, _ **actually She liked it...**_ She wondered how it would be being Eren's wife, she don't know if he liked her in the same way. She shook her head with such thoughts.

 _ **'First he must survive the mission of Rank S'**_ She thought sad... He was in this situation because of her and she could do nothing for him.

After buying what they needed,Eren offered to carry the bags and Rico,Nanaba noticed how the boy had grown up a little and he was stronger,he played with Rico while she was in his arms.

 **'Cuties'** Nanaba thought

In the last days Nanaba and Eren were feeling a sexual tension,they were embarrassed when they were very close to each other and were red when touched _**"accidentally"**_ , what Mike had spoken at the judgment occupied the head of the two... Marriage... They really liked each other.

The trip back to the container was quiet,Nanaba tried to teach Russian to the boy and Rico.

Eren had learned most things very fast, but now were kind of difficult...

 _ **Eren could not pay attention when Nanaba was very close to him,he could not stop staring at her,Nanaba also could not teach him, she got lost in the emerald green eyes. It was so difficult.**_

Two weeks have passed... Eren learned slowly since it could not pay attention and Nanaba was too embarrassed and could not teach the boy right... The Mission Rank S had finally arrived,Eren was preparing himself,it would be a mission in Egypt they would hunt one of the most wanted men in the world, **Erwin Smith** , he was a revolutionary and strategist who had his little army. Twenty Steel elite mercenaries were called to this mission,Eren was among the names. Mike would be waiting for him at HQ.

Nanaba was nervous,she don't want him to be in this suicide mission,this might be the last time she would see him... When the boy was leaving the container to go to the HQ, Nanaba grabbed his arm,as he turned the girl pressed her lips to his... Eren was caught off guard,he did not expect that. The kiss started out innocent and shy but Eren wanted more and deepened the kiss... Nanaba was surprised that he had returned her feelings. the two separated after a while without air.

 **This was the first kiss of the two.**

 _ **"Promise me you be back alive..."**_ She spoke softly to him red-faced.

 _ **"This is cruel of you."**_ He answered in Russian, _ **Eren knew with that kiss...** **he would be only thinking of her.**_

 _ **"I know... I'm selfish, I want you to return alive in anyway... Promise me?"**_ She replied sincerely.

 _ **"If that's what you want... I promise."**_ Eren took the face of Nanaba gently and gave another kiss... With that he walked away, but before he going,he turned to her.

 _ **"Nanaba,You want to marry me when we're older?"**_ He asked,he wanted to know the answer. She was surprised by that.

 _ **"Ye- Yes I want!"**_ She replied happily, Eren was delighted with the response, he waved to her that he would be leaving, she waved at him, she could not go with him to the HQ because they do not have anyone to take her back home,Mike and Eren don't want Nanaba walking by herself on the village... This world is cruel.

While Eren walked towards the HQ it was snowing lazily,he could not get off the silly smile of his face,even if he was going to hell and he might die,he was extremely happy.

Getting close to the HQ, Eren saw he's recruits friends, Moblit gave a big hug on the boy and lifted him off the ground, Hannah liked him also embraced him, Mina wanted to hug him but she just watched since she knew that the boy did not liked her... _**Eren realized this**_ , he called Hannah and Moblit and talked softly to Mina not hear, the dark-haired girl suspected that would not be a good thing,when they finished, the three looked at her with shining eyes.

"hmm guys?" She asked afraid, **the three ran toward her.**

 **"GROUP HUG!"** the three said, and shook Mina in the middle in a big and tight hug. Mina almost could not breathe,she protested... _**When they finished they walked away, Mina saw Eren smile at her. Mina felt happy about it and gave a warm smile for him.**_

Eren was very happy to stay in bad terms with someone,he knew Mina did everything to survive, but she changed gradually with daily socializing with the small group. They followed the boy to entrance of the HQ, they could not go in now, only those who had been called could enter,so they took their leave with the boy.

 _ **"Good luck little brother"**_ Moblit said.

 _ **"Haha Good luck and take them out!"**_ Hannah was cheerful for the kid.

 _ **"Good luck Eren"**_ Mina said.

 _ **"Thank you,i'm come back soon with the mission completed."**_ Eren said confidently.

They parted and the boy entered the HQ, Mike was waiting for him, the tall blond man gave the boy a hug.

 _ **"What is this silly grin there? You and Nanaba confessed to each other?."**_ Mike said jokingly, but he saw the boy turn red...

"Wh- When we leave here on mission?" Eren changed the subject.

"soon enough,you and the other mercenaries will take a particular flight at the airport in a town down this mountain." Mike explained.

 _ **"I hope to help the others mercenaries..."**_ Eren was nervous now.

 _ **"Don't worry, nineteen elite mercenaries has to be enough... Just do not get in the way of them,they already have more experience in combat,you'll be fine Eren."**_

Mike tried to reassure the boy.

 _ **"All for the Hall!"**_

They were calling the squad for the Mission,Eren had to get away from Mike,but first, _ **the tall blond man handed a small bag to the boy.**_

 _ **"This will help you get better if you get hurt"**_ Mike said confidently, Eren accepted the gift.

 _ **"Thanks for everything Mike."**_ Eren thanked,Mike shook his head

Eren moved on in the hallway alone... _**Deep down he was afraid of not being able to return.**_

When he entered the hall several mercenaries turned to see who it was, everyone seemed strong and hard... All underestimated the boy.

 _ **"What is this?,i will Be babysitter of a boy?"**_ Brute man said.

 _ **"He's cute"**_ A tall woman with several scars spoke

 _ **"How they put a child to do a mission Rank S?, The organizers think it's a joke here?"**_ A lower but very scary man said.

 **"Silence!"** The leader of the village entered the room.

Everyone was quiet and saluted to the old man, Eren did the same thing even unwilling.

 _ **"Today we will begin the operation to locate and kill one of the most wanted men in the world... Erwin Smith,do not underestimate this man or you die easily, we received information that he is hiding in Egypt,he has his little army that is very skilled and dangerous... anyone have any questions about the mission?"**_ The old man asked,one of the men raised his hand.

"The boy is going with us?,He will die..." He asked, ** _Eren already knew this would happen._**

 _ **"I see that you all are out of date for making many missions and do not stop in the village..."**_

The old man began to speak

 _ **"This kid is the new "Wolf" of the village, he killed three mercenaries brutally last week and during the new recruits test he killed fifteen people in the second phase... So do not underestimate this kid, all that's missing for him to be better than you,is experience in combat. "**_

With that,all mercenaries looked at the boy who had an appearance of innocence and they began to whisper

 _ **"He is a "Wolf"?,The Legendary mercenary is a child?"**_

 _ **"Fifteen people killed in the test?,Maximum that I heard is someone killed ten man on the test and it was the last "Wolf" who made that mark."**_

 _ **"Those who seem more innocent,are the worst..."**_

 _ **"Any more questions?!"**_ The leader asked loudly for all to hear, no one spoke.

 _ **"Great,you already can get on the truck that is out here,he would brought you to the airport down this mountain, its a particular cargo plane'll be waiting for you,will have arms and ammunition inside this plane, the flight goes straight to Egypt Arriving there you all starte the operations... All dismissed! that the path of Mercenary guide you!"**_

All made Salute for the old leader and began to go out of the HQ with bags and stuff. Eren followed close behind, he knew he was not welcome to the group but he did not care.

All get in a big truck, Eren was one of the last to get on, he sat on the bench, everyone was looking at him, the boy was uncomfortable with it.

 _ **"It's so bad I be the "Wolf" huh?"**_ Eren thought upset.

 _ **When the truck started moving, he saw as the small village left behind, it left the boy distressed,he wanted to come back and stay close to Nanaba, Rich and Mike.**_

 _ **'I'll be back... I promise.'**_ The boy thought determined.

* * *

 **/watch?v=tbu7TlYxx8A**

A month had passed since Eren was on the mission of S Rank, Nanaba could not sleep right, she could not stop thinking, Mike was worried too, he could not eat right ... Mike don't let her go to the center the village alone, so she spent most of the time on the container tending Rico, she wanted to go so bad to the center of the village to see if she could get some information about Eren and Rank S. Mike did not tell anything to her,he always said **"confidential information"** , but she knows it's a lie, something happened with the mercenaries and Eren. Today Mike has a day off, she would press his brother until he spoke.

When he arrived,he looked worse than usual,he looked really tired. She waited for her brother to eat a plate of food when she fed Rico and let her go play in the container bottom, she tried to approach him.

 _ **"So... How's Eren and the Mission of Rank S?"**_ She asked bluntly, he lifted his gaze tired to her,Mike stopped eating and left his cutlery aside.

 _ **"Nanaba you really want to know what's going on?"**_ He asked sadly.

When she heard this, she felt sad and felt like crying, she was shaking whole now.

 _ **'Eren died right?'**_ She thought putting her hands in front of her face trying to hide her distress.

 _ **"Yes... I need to know."**_ She said with a broken voice. Mike felt even worse, he knew that one day he would have to give this news to his sister,he just don't know how...

 _ **"Nanaba what I'm going to say now can be cruel but I can not hide it from you... Its already ten days we no longer have contact with the squadron of Egypt, probably they are all dead."**_ With this Nanaba began to sob and cry quietly,Mike got up and went over to her,he hugged her... She was crying now loud, _**Rico saw the commotion,without understanding she began to cry also because of the contagious sadness...**_ Mike pulled the little girl into a hug also with Nanaba... both were crying, Mike started crying silently, he was saving it for days, he was exhausted because he could not sleep or eat right. They stayed like that for a while,then they separated _ **,the rest of the day passed so in a melancholy and endless sadness.**_

 **III**

A week had passed since the devastating news _ **,Nanaba was depressed**_ ,she always had to be doing some thing to occupy her head or she would start to cry thinking of the events.

 **'You promised to return you fucking idiot!'** She thought angrily as she took firewood out of the container.

When she took wood enough,she started walking back to the container,her emotions would not let her think straight,she ended up losing the balance on the ice and she slipped... the wood fell to the ground,she closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the impact of the head on the ground... But nothing came, _ **she felt strong arms around her.**_

 _ **"You should pay attention and be more careful in this ice."**_

She heard a familiar voice who spoke a scratched Russian,when she opened her eyes she saw the _**emerald green eyes**_ that sparkled full of life... She was startled, Nanaba could not believe in it.

 _ **'I- Iam dreaming?... I must be,I probably blacked out with the impact on the ground.'**_ She thought, if it was a dream,she really don't want to wake up.

 _ **Eren Jeager the green eyed boy who was the "Wolf" of the village and was in a S Rank Mission... Now was holding Nanaba gently, preventing her from falling on the ice.**_

He raised her again,Eren seen how Nanaba's face was shocked,she probably received the news that he was dead,he thought...

 **"Like i have promised... Here I am."** He told her, it affected very Nanaba.

 _ **"Wait..."**_ She went to him and took her hands to the boy's face and began stroking it

 _ **"I'm not dreaming?,you are really alive?"**_ She said emotionally affected.

 _ **"Yes,I am alive and you are not Dream-"**_ Eren said but was cut when the girl hugged him very strong. He put his arms around her and hugged her back,they stayed on that way for a while, Nanaba pulled away and looked at him.

 _ **"What happened?!, Everyone here were Worried."**_ she burst into tears of happiness... That took the boy off guard, he did not expect that. He took her face gently and wiped the tears.

 _ **"Hey calm down... I don't want anyone crying,even for me."**_ He said to her, Nanaba agreed slowly.

 _ **"How can I not cry? I thought you are dead... when Mike told me everything was sad-"**_ Nanaba was stopped when Eren put the index finger on her lips.

 _ **"Sshh... I know you,Mike and Rico were sad... But I'm alive, everything is fine now."**_

He tried to calm her.

 _ **"Mike knows that you are alive?"**_ She asked.

"Yes, I had to go first to the HQ to give my report and say what had happened... When Mike saw me he became very frightened, _ **he knelt and asked forgiveness thinking I was a ghost haunting him**_ ,it was very funny hehe... Once he realized it was myself and that i was alive he held me tight and cried _**"I knew ... I knew you'd come back!"**_ I was very happy for that." the boy explained to her.

Nanaba now understood and gave a small smile,the boy felt better with it.

Eren helped gather the firewoods that had fallen,when they caught all, they went back into the container.

Eren saw Rico playing, he went to her and lifted her off the floor and gave a hug and a kiss on the forehead, the little girl smiled and laughed about it, Nanaba smiled with that, she was very happy now.

 _ **'Our family is complete again'**_ Nanaba thought on how she,Mike and Rico missed the boy.

 **III**

The days passed quickly,Eren told Nanaba how only he had survived the mission,it had been a complete failure, the group of mercenaries tracked **Erwin Smith,** but they ended up falling into a trap, the boy warned about it,but only Some heard him,the Most of the group died in a **explosion** inside a building and only five were alive relying on Eren,everyone was scared when it happened,they thought to cancel the mission but before that happens the small group was attacked by a _**short man**_ who was using two _**Katana**_ swords,he appeared to be subordinate of Erwin... He was very strong and fast and he killed four mercenaries easily, just the boy left... Eren fought with the _**short man**_ but sooner lose,Eren had been seriously wounded in the stomach and had many cuts all over his body,when the man came near him to give the final blow,he hesitated.

 _ **"What is it, they are sending children to kill Erwin?"** **He asked in a cold, bored voice.**_ Eren did not respond, the man bent down near him.

 _ **"You have a future boy... I can see it in your eyes,you lasted ten seconds fighting with me,you want to join the forces of Erwin?"**_ The man asked, _**his eyes cold as ice**_. Eren shook his head negatively.

 _ **"What waste..."**_ The man took Eren by the head and dragged him to a bridge that was nearby.

 **'I will die here?!'** Eren thought,he could not fulfill his promise with Nanaba...

 _ **"Today I'm in a good mood,I'll give you a chance to survive..."**_ The _**short man**_ said, This tone reminded Eren of the leader of the village.

 **'SHIT!,AGAIN THIS SITUATION!'** He thought angrily,he was not strong enough.

 _ **"I hope you know how to swim..."**_ The man said he grabbed the boy and threw him in the river...

Eren survived because had a group of fishermen who were further down the river,the drugs that Mike had given the boy had saved his life,healing his wounds... _**Eren needed a week to recover and over two weeks to get back to the village.**_

 **III**

When Eren returned to the vile he was not greeted with celebration, all the people were surprised just how the boy had survived, all spoke bad about the boy, they said that he had betrayed and sold the other mercenaries... Eren did not care, only he knew what had happened.

The days passed and as Eren had returned alive from the Mission of Rank S,he was acquitted of he's crimes. _**In fact the leader didn't expect him to come back alive from this mission...**_

Eren returned to he's Daily workouts along with his group,The three were overjoyed when reviewing the boy. _**They were already more advanced in training than Eren.**_

Moblit was already training as a field doctor with Mike,he chose a _**Spas-12**_ as he's primary weapon and a **five-seven pistol** as secondary. He was also learning to fight hand to hand with _**Judo and Jiu jitso**_ , Moblit was very good at he's trainings.

Hannah was already training as a Sniper,she had chose a _**SVD Dragunov 7.62 x 54 R caliber Rifle**_ as primary weapon and chose **Rotary Axes** as secondary weapon **(The axes are similar to those of Draven from League of Legends, Yes i love him!)** She found them in the background on deposit of weapons of the steel mercenaries... Axes had an unusual system of operation,small engines were attached in User forearm and chains were attached to the rotary axes,when thrown, it had a button that make the engines to push the chains back with great force, causing the axes to return to the owner... That could be very dangerous if the User does not take care on pulling the axes back,he could decapitated himself... _**Eren found the Axes really cool**_ , but Hannah still could not dominate them completely.

Mina chose to be an assassin, she was beautiful and could easily seduce her targets to kill them in more discreet places. She uses two usp silenced pistols and throwing knives. She had adapted very well to this style of combat.

Eren had to train two more weeks only physical training of endurance and strength, everything to him seemed easier now, a month in the mission to rank S made him mature a lot, he went into combat with enemy forces before finding **Erwin** and the _**short man**_. He had killed soldiers who were on the revolutionary side.

After Eren had completed all he's physical training, he was ready to choose what to specialize, it was not hard to choose, Eren chose to be a _**specialist on explosives/Demolition**_... Keith Shadis Himself would be teaching,very few who knew about the subject. Eren chose as his primary weapon a good old **AK-47** **Kalashnikov** and a **Desert Eagle .50** as secondary weapon. Keith was severe in training if Eren done something wrong he'd pay a hundred push-ups or sit-ups.

Eren returned exhausted to the container, but he enjoyed learning about explosives,he found fascinating the explosions. The relationship with Nanaba was doing well, both of them knew that it was too early to do some _**"thing's"**_ more... they tried to hide about it from mike for three weeks... Mike took the two kissing when he returned to the container with a _**"surprise day off"**_.

 **"I KNEW IT!"** He said loudly and laughing, the two separated but it was no use on trying on hiding it anymore, _ **Mike called them to have a serious conversation** **...**_ Mike said he didn't want them doing **"Naughty Things"** ,he spoke to Eren to respect his sister and said to Nanaba that sex was a serious thing... that the two still very young to this. Nanaba and Eren were red with shame listening to the whole conversation... _**Mike had to do this, place limits on the two pre adolescents, however of how much he liked Eren,he could not let his sister be so involved like this,he wanted to protect her... They accepted what Mike said.**_

 **III**

Three months have passed, Mike was still making light jokes between Nanaba and Eren...

Nanaba nearly killed her own brother in the first weeks,Mike was making heavy jokes... Nanaba threw a knife that went centimeters from the head of her own brother, he was paralyzed... He saw his sister with a cold glare.

 _ **"The next knife I don't miss..."**_ She said cold. Eren was impressed... The boy was not bothered with the jokes,but Nanaba was.

Mike simply raised his hands slowly in defeat, he was afraid, had never seen his sister like this... He felt that if he breathed he would die right there. Mike stopped doing so many jokes,yet still bothering his sister from time to time...

 **III**

Eren,Hannah,Mina and Moblit had completed their first three months of training,now they formed a small squad that could complete missions of ranks E, D and C.

Eren was placed as squad leader for having experience in a Mission of Rank S.

Mina,Hannah and Moblit did not complain, _ **who's better to be a leader than a guy that come back alive of a suicide mission?**_. They could also do missions individually,as Mina was Assassin she could make small missions alone.

Nanaba had met Eren squad, **she hated Hannah for her always be cherfull and flirtous around Eren.** She hated Mina for what she had done with Eren, the only one that she did not hate was Moblit but he spent a lot of time with Mike so he had retarded jokes too. _ **Nanaba was very possessive,she was jealous with Eren because he was desired by almost every woman in the village,even he being a "child"... The "Wolf" who survived a mission S rank, not to mention that he was very handsome... He had great stats now. Eren knew about it and always cut any woman who tried to flirt with him, the boy loved Nanaba.**_

The small squad missions are made from time to time, they eliminated terrorist groups and participated in small wars. They were a few weeks off on mission and then returned... Nanaba was worried when Eren went to these missions, she was afraid he would not return.

With experience in combat all of them improved their techniques quickly, Moblit took care of refugees with he's abilities of "doctor" when he's not in combat. This big man had a soft heart,he liked to help, he only used the weapons he had to kill only when it was necessary.

Hannah became very lethal with her _**SVD Dragunov**_ , she could shoot targets nine hundred meters away accurately,when the fighting came too close to her,she used her rotational axes, Eren had see her decapitate three soldiers with a single throw of her Axe... She was laughing and very positive,which made her **creepy**.  
Eren once tried to use the axes with the permission of Hannah, he could not even throw them right,they are heavy and hurt his shoulder when throwed... Hannah throwed the axes with so much force,it was inexplicable,she was slender but defined, she told Eren that the secret was not force,but the speed that she turned the axes,Hannah turned them very fast and had very precisely throw with them, she could pull the axes with the engines back to her with great mastery. For Eren, Hannah was the definition of **"Badass"**.

Mine was the perfect woman for any infiltration, she killed silently and collected information, now she knew many tricks to get along on any battlefield, she was very accurately with her throwing knives, she was a **deadly ghost** ,soldiers died and they didn't know from where the attack's coming from.

Eren could kill dozens of enemy soldiers with bombs placed in the right places, he created and assembled the bombs with the instructions of Keith... Eren had a lot of physical strength for a boy, he could run several kilometers with heavy equipment, he was very good with any weapon and hes hand to hand combat was not the best.

 **III**

Six months passed with this routine of trainings and missions, the small squad became famous for already doing missions of Rank A, everyone knew **Hannah** for her different fighting style and her **"happy"** personality, Eren was also very known for being the **"Wolf"** , Moblit and Mina were more quiet and looked like they were in a relationship... Hannah tried to _**"steal"**_ Eren of Nanaba... She knew that the boy was ten years younger than her and she would be a **"Pedo",** but she don't care, she thought on Eren, _ **for her the boy was Fucking hot**_. She was calling the boy **"HotStuff"** or **"Handsome"** and she ran her hand's on the boy, she tried to seduce him in anyway... But Eren don't fall for it, he always left the **"Hawk"** without being thick. _**Nanaba was crazy when she discovered that Hannah was trying to approach the boy...** **Nanaba had come to give beating on Hannah in the center of the village...**_ everyone reminded of that, the "Hawk of Axes" had a purple eye for two weeks,the _**"Happy"**_ girl felt so ashamed, she said that the blonde girl caught her off guard,that one day would rematch Nanaba and beat her.

 _ **Even after that Hannah has not learned her lesson and kept trying to flirt with Eren.**_

Nanaba and Eren slept together in the same bed now, no... They not had sex, Mike would not let it happen, Rico was sleeping between the two, Mike trained Rico to start crying when the two stay together so long. ( _ **yes! Mike is a master Troll xD**_ )

Eren was very fond of field flowers smell that Nanaba emitted,he buried his face in her hair when they slept together, the boy was very happy with the life he had now...

At least twice a month Eren call for _**"someone"**_ with the satellite phone of the steel mercenaries, Mike always wondered who he would call and all the boy answered was _**"A friend."**_ Eren always called to a number where a robotic voice answered,she talked that one _**"person"**_ would hear it later. Eren always told the missions he was doing and the training that he completed,as he was adapting quickly to the village. He had gotten a relationship with Nanaba and told about Mike's jokes and how Rico was Cute and Fluffy... **That was the deal that Eren accepted to be trained as a soldier for two years, when it was over, Eren probably would work directly for a Man called "A.A".**

 _ **A.A always listened to the messages**_ , he liked to hear because they were funny and looked like Eren was enjoying his life there, he wanted to know how his "employee" was going in his training, he knew this village had formidable mercenaries and so he was paying a lot of money to the leader of the village to Let the boy train even he being a child, Eren would become a very strong man. Eren told him that he had become "Wolf" on the village... A.A was surprised by this, he knew that the last "Wolf" had died ten years ago. In early days A.A was planning to hire the small squad to work for him not only Eren... Of course the green eyed boy was special to A.A for he's "abilities". _**But something terrible happened Some months later.**_

* * *

 **June 11, 2002.**

 **Village called Verkhoyansk,One year later of Eren had bacome a Steel Mercenarie,half of the training the small squad had completed...**

 **/watch?v=SX6sJCK-OyY** **(N** **ostalgia)**

Eren now was twelve years old and he was returning to headquarters after a completed mission, _**Zacharius family was becoming rich very fast, but the small family still lived in the container because it was farthest from the center of the village, many people don't like them now by envy, many mercenaries wanted the family to disappear...**_

When he arrived there has no one inside the HQ, it was already late at night, but even so,some mercenaries must be here... he was surprised about it.

 **"Hello?!"** He called,no one answered.

 _ **'There's something wrong here'**_ He thought worried... HQ was in a macabre mood, everything was too quiet,he knew that Mike should be working today at HQ.

Eren took his AK-47 and started walking toward the Infirmary that was on the second floor, when he came near the stairs he saw a lot of blood on the walls and floor.

 ***POW!*** The noise startled the boy, A door slammed hard somewhere in the HQ

 **'What the hell is going on here?!'** Eren thought scared, he was shaking...

He had a feeling that something could come out from somewhere and kill him.

 **He remembered the giant Demonic Wolf.**

Eren took a deep breath to calm down, he shook his head.

 **'Monsters don't exist idiot'** He thought to himself.

Eren thought of Mike and started to walk up the stairs, when he reached the second floor he saw four bodies,all were shot to death...

 **'What the hell?!... why anyone is here?!' Eren was desperate**

The boy passed over the bodies and Eren arrived at the infirmary,he opened the door slowly. Eren was met by shots.

 ***POW* *POW* *POW***

he turned away from the door.

 _ **"Bastard, stay away from me!"**_ Eren heard a voice that had difficulty on speaking,he knew who that voice belonged.

 _ **"Mike!, its me Eren... What's going on here?"**_ The boy asked.

"Er-Eren? ***Cough*,*Cough*** You have to get out of here kid." Mike spoke with difficulty, Eren now looked into the room and saw Mike lay on the floor.

Eren ran into the room and knelt beside the man.

 _ **"O- Oy,what happened here?,Why are you like that?"**_ Eren was nervous. Mike took the boy's face and made him pay attention.

"Some _**ghost thing**_ was killing us ***Cough*** We had no chance..." Mike continued speaking

"Eren,listen ***Cough*** I made a research on the village leader and found terrible things ***Cough*.** " Mike took eight shots to the body, he was spitting blood as he spoke.

"I found out who killed the parents of me and Nanaba ***Cough*** they didn't die in combat... **They were betrayed by the village leader** ,Rico parents was the same thing." Eren was confused.

 **"Why did they do it?"** Eren said.

"A very powerful family could take the power of the leader of the village ***Cough*** **they killed several people to simply maintain the power** " Mike explained.

Eren tried to press the man's wounds to stop bleeding, but it was not enough... **Mike was dying in the boy's arms.**

"Eren ***Cough*** You have to get out of here, _ **its a trap for you *Cough* They want to eliminate you now**_... _**Take Nanaba and Rico and get out of this village.**_ " Mike was going out.

 _ **"Oy! Don't die now, do not leave me here alone!"**_ Eren balance Mike, he was almost crying, he thought of running after help but Mike could not stand.

Mike put his hand to the boy's face smearing his skin with blood.

 _ **"Take care of Nanaba and Rico for me..."**_ Mike closed his eyes and his hand fell lifeless next to Eren.

The boy could not believe what was happening, he thought he would be having a nightmare, but it was all real. Eren felt a sharp pain in the heart... A feeling of sadness take care of his soul, he hugged Mike's body tightly against his chest and started yelling crying.

Many sounds of heavy footsteps began to emerge from the first floor, Mercenaries went up to the second floor and were frightened by what they found, they found several bodies and into the infirmary the boy who cried over a body, all pointed their guns and shouted for the boy.

Eren was feeling heartbroken, he saw the mercenaries but he did not know what to do.

 **"Look,the "Wolf" of the village is a traitor."**

Eren knew that voice, the leader was entering the room, Keith was with him.

 **"Boy and gave you an opportunity to live and that's how you pay me? You killed four men and even Mike, the man who took you,where no one else wanted, that gave you food and a roof to sleep... What a tragic Way to end this story."** Eren could not believe in his ears.

 **"I- I KILLED NOBODY!, I DON'T KILLED MIKE!"** Eren screamed in despair.

 _ **"Ah Yes... You Killed, everyone knows it."**_ The mercenaries laughed along with the Leader, Keith was quiet in the corner. At that moment, **Eren realized what was happening, he was being betrayed...**

He was furious,he could not leave the room, he looked for a window that was in the room and he begun to ran as fast as possible. All started shooting to hit the boy who had reacted to the situation,but Eren managed to jump through the window.

 ***Shattering glass***

Eren was hit in the arm but it did not matter... He fell in the snow,it cushioned his fall and he stood up,they started shooting from the window but Eren went out of sight quickly, everyone was screaming into the building to pursue him.

 ***OUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

An intruder alarms that the village had started playing, Eren ran as fast as possible,

 **He don't know where to run...**

 **"WARNING! EREN JAEGER THE "WOLF" HE IS ACCUSED OF HAVING KILLED FIVE MERCENARIES! REPEAT EREN JAEGER THE "WOLF" HE IS ACCUSED OF HAVING KILLED FIVE MERCENARIES!,CAPTURE OR KILL HIM!"**

Speakers echoed through the village with the voice of the old man, the boy did not know that they had this system in the village.

 **'AHRRGG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENING?!'** He thought saddened by Mike's death.

The communes people walked away from the boy, but many mercenaries were appearing,Eren had left his AK-47 at the place where Mike died, but he still had his Desert Eagle,when threats appear in his way he fired the gun and killed without mercy.

He arrived at the end of the village and was running to the ice forest, during the Run he killed seven mercenaries. He entered into the snow woods without thinking twice, when he was deep in the forest he stopped and looked around, he needed to put the ideas in place and think,he went to a tree and sat beneath her.

 **'I was really betrayed... AND STILL PUT THE BLAME OF DEATH OF MIKE ON ME ?!'**

That was unforgivable, they hurt and killed a family member,it is a reason to destroy everything. **Eren remembered Nanaba.**

 _ **'My Fucking God... What am I going to tell her?'**_ He was crying silently now.

 **'They can hurt Nanaba and Rico?'**

That thought made Eren begin to burn.

 **"*(What I told you boy about trusting people?)*"**

 **Eren opened his eyes and saw a demonic giant wolf lying near him. His head ached when the voice was going through his head.**

 **"*(everyone will betray you and cause you more pain... Everyone is evil and deserve's to die.)*"** The wolf spoke into Eren's soul, the boy was tired of it all.

 **"*(YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BOY! ... KILL!, KILL EVERYONE WITHOUT LEAVING ONE ALIVE, MAKE THEM ALL PAY FOR YOUR SUFFERING, SHOW TO THEM THAT NO ONE SHOULD HURT YOU!)*"**

The head of Eren was twitching and his body burned.

 ***POW!***

The shot of a rifle past the side of the boy's head making him wake up from the trance, the boy jumped up and begun running to hide.

 ***PAW***

Eren took a hard punch in the face. the boy shook his head to see who have done that...

 **Moblit** was in front of him, Eren saw that the man was armed with he's Spas-12 but he could see that man was hesitating, Eren got up and was ready to run.

 ***POW!***

Another rifle shot but this time it was hit in the Eren's leg, he felt a very strong pain.

 **'Hannah?!'** He thought,it could only be her.

Eren's body was boiling and the shot hole closed with a inhuman regeneration, the boy smiled at that, he would benefit in he's state.

 _ **'First I'll take the weakest out of the game'**_ He thought about Hannah, but he could not see the girl in that darkness,she probably had night scope,Eren would fight Moblit until he finds Hannah.

The two began to fight,but Moblit was stronger than the boy in close combat,even Eren had the advantage of **"Physical Buff"** of his strange **"ability"**.

Moblit tried to immobilize the boy with Jiu Jitso move's clearly trying to capture the boy,but Eren could escape from him. Hannah could not shot when Moblit was very close to the kid.

 **"Eren why you did it?!,Why you killed five mercenaries including Mike?!"**

Moblit asked for the boy.

"I didn't kill anybody,it was a trap for me!" Eren said.

Moblit shook his head not believing.

 ***POW!***

Another shot in the leg, this time Eren saw where the shooting was done,it was from a tree,three hundred meters from where they were.

 **'I found you!'** Eren ran toward the tree, Moblit tried to stop him,but the boy was faster,while Eren ran,Hannah fired several times in the legs of the boy to stop him.

 ***POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *POW!***

Eren felt the pain but soon passed when he regenerated quickly.

 **'Hannah hesitating to kill me?!'** Eren knew she could easily kill him,like Moblit... His squad were not bad people,they still had strong feelings that connected the four recruits. Moblit stayed behind in the running,he was strong but slow.

 ***SSHHHHVOW***

When Eren came close enough an Axe past near him and got stuck in another tree... Eren stopped running. Hannah had come down from the tree jumping in the snow, she pressed a button and the engine that was attached in her arm's pulled the rotary Axe again to her,getting the Axe with mastery, she turned to him.

 **"I'm sure I hit seven shot's in your leg's... How can you still standing?!"** She asked nervously not so "happy".

 **"Secret"** Eren said simply, it just irritated her.

 **"Don't make me rip your legs off with my axe's... Why you betrayed the village and even killed Mike?"** She asked seriously.

 **"Rip off my legs? You don't want to kill me, I already figured it out... I don't betrayed the village... But they who betrayed me,they set Mike's death on me... Why I would kill him? I loved him as my family, and he loved me too... You know that Hannah! "**

Eren tried to convince the woman, she seemed to be thinking...

 **"You must be lying! what reason the village would have to betray you?..."**

 _ **Eren knew this would happen... Even if he explained it,they would not believe him...**_ Eren was silent.

"See?, you just let the power go up to your head... Let's see who is the strongest." With that Hannah began to spin her two deadly axes very fast, Moblit had arrived, but the girl motioned him not to interfere.

 **/watch?v=xqk-hpFGX6c** **(yes,because ost make's everything better)**

 _ **Eren knew he was in disadvantage, but he had something he could use in his favor... Moblit and Hannah don't want to kill the boy.**_

Eren ran, Hannah threw her Axe hard but she miss him on purpose to see if the boy would surrender seeing he was near death. She pulled the axe again and already picked them Spining... she didn't stop to attack,Eren moved from one side to the other trying to avoid the Axes,he still had his Desert Eagle but he don't want to kill the two...

Hannah throwed the axes nearer the boy for him to see that she was not kidding anymore,the giant spining axes hit the ground and raised a lot of snow. Hannah pulled her two axes and kept them spinning.

 **"YOU SHOULD GIVE UP DOGGIE! BECAUSE I AM THE HUNTRESS!"** She shouted from the noises of the rotating axes.

 **Eren was tired,he easily will lose if continue with this...**

He had an idea that could be risky, **there was a weakness in the girl axes** ,she was not trying to kill him,he could get to make it work...

 **"IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, I DON'T LEAVE ANYONE KILL YOU, BUT YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!"** She said laughing now.

 **"I PREFER TO BE DEAD!"** _**He yelled at her lying... If Eren had not met Nanaba,probably he would be with Hannah...**_

She was nervous about his answer, she Spin the Axe harder and throwed it toward the boy... _ **Eren predicted where the Axe would fall and waited, when it fell near him, he ran up the axe and took the chains. Hannah was surprised by this, she tried to pull again her axe but it not worked...**_

 _ **'He is pulling stronger than the Engine?!'**_ she was frightened now, Eren saw the girl's desperate face... Hannah tried to throw the other axe on the boy to see if he let go of the chains but he pulled her when it happened, _**the other axe fell in the other direction.**_ Eren was pulling the chains with all his strength, he was bringing the girl to him, Moblit when he saw it tried to run to where the boy was, but it was already too late, _**Eren had already caught Hannah like hostage...**_

 **"You're a huntress?,Then I am a fisherman and I caught a mermaid!"** Eren said in her ear licking the girl's neck... She shuddered and let out a low moan. Eren was not in his normal state,his personality was changing gradually.

 **"Moblit drop your weapons!"** Eren told the older man putting his Desert Eagle at the head of Hannah.

 _ **"Moblit don't do it, he will not kill me!"**_ Hannah said confidently, _ **that was true**_... but Eren did he's worst face and did a pistol butt on the head of Hannah and then pulled the girl's hair making her scream.

 **"Do you really think I will not kill her Moblit?!,drop your fucking weapons!"** Eren threatened bluffing.

 _ **"All right!,calm down man, Hannah don't deserves this..."**_ Moblit threw he's weapons to the ground.

 _ **"Now take the two axes of Hannah..."**_ Eren told, The man did as he asked.

Eren dragged Hannah to a tree that was nearby, he asked Moblit move the two axes around the tree, had plenty of chains into the arms of Hannah,when he finished doing that, Eren knew the girl could not pull the axes anymore,he asked moblit to be leaning against the tree, with that the boy began to drag Hannah around the tree making Moblit get stuck, he did it a few times just for precaution for the man not escape,when he finished he did the same thing with Hannah,he passed the chains around her in the tree making her getting stuck.

The two were now stuck in the tree ... _**It would be comical if the situation were not bad.**_

Eren let out a sigh of relief because he don't wanted to kill he's squad, the boy could kill without remorse but not all people deserve to die. Eren remembered something.

 **"Where's Mina?"** He asked them.

 _ **"She's not in the village, she went on a mission"**_ Moblit said.

 _ **"Moblit you should not answer questions of a traitor...You pay me you damn Dog."**_ Hannah said.

 _ **"I already said, I am not a traitor, but the decision is yours to believe it or not."**_ Eren said.

 _ **"What are you going to do now Eren?, Will you run away?"**_ Moblit asked

 _ **"Run away?,they Killed one person I love and made me a traitor... I will make them all pay for what they did to me."**_ Eren said with poison and pain.

 _ **"What are you thinking of doing?"**_ Hannah now asked.

Eren was very close to her face.

 _ **"You will see..."**_

 **Hannah felt a chill of fear.**

 _ **"There is More people chasing me?"**_ Eren asked.

 _ **"No, just me and Hannah offered to hunt you."**_ Moblit replied honest.

 _ **"Wow Moblit stop being so sincere!"**_ Hannah protested.

 _ **"Well... I hope you enjoy the stay here..."**_ Eren said moving away.

Moblit and Hannah complained that they were cold and he could not simply let them in the middle of nowhere, Eren just said **"maybe warn someone that the two were stuck on a tree..."** He's gone.

 **III**

Nanaba was in the container waiting for her brother or Eren to come back, it was already late at night, she heard the village intruder sirens but she could not hear what they were talking by the speakers, she knew something was wrong, neither lingered that long to return... Eren finished a small mission today, so by the end of the night he would be at home,since Mike said he would sleep in the container after work... but he's work ended two hours ago... _**She was worried.**_

She heard a movement outside and went to check what was going on when she opened the door, several mercenaries were pointing guns at her, Nanaba was frightened, they forced the entry into the container, the girl screamed that they could not do this,Rico was frightened by the entry of strange men, Nanaba realized they were looking for someone... Keith Shadis walked through the door now, he came close to Nanaba and explained the situation.

 **"Hahahaha thats is good joke."** she said not believing what he had said.

" _ **This is not a joke ... Your brother and four mercenaries died at the hands of the "Wolf" and he managed to escape."**_ Keith was very serious, Nanaba could not believe she went to Shadis and grabbed him by the collar.

 **"TELL ME THIS IS A BAD JOKE OF MIKE! HE CAN NOT BE DEAD... EREN WOULD NOT KILL HIM!"** She screamed at Keith's face regardless.

The bald man walked away from the girl.

 _ **"Look I know this news is very bad, but this is the truth you wanting to believe or not"**_ Keith motioned for the mercenaries to come out of the container that already found nothing.

 _ **"I will leave two mercenaries taking care of the place, if anything happens let one of them know."**_ Keith and his soldiers left two mercenaries were on the outside of the container.

 **'This can't be true, must be a misunderstanding...'** She thought,why Eren would kill her brother and the others?.

 **She remembered what happened almost a year ago when Eren saved her from the mercenaries who wanted to rape her... she knew what the boy was able to do.** This gave her a very strong sinking heart,she did not want to believe that the boy had killed her brother,she knew Eren did not keep grudge from Mike even after taking a public beating,he would not have reason to kill Mike... or have? .

The thought of it made her sad... But she remained hopeful that Mike would still be alive and that Eren not have blame on what was happening, she nodded her head.

 **'No,Eren would not do that after what we went through with us.'**

 **III**

Now it's early, Nanaba could not sleep and the two mercenaries would not let her out, so she had to stay stuck in the container, the container she left the door slightly open to get air... **But it closed.**

 ***BOW* *CLICK***

Nanaba was scared so she went to the door and tried to push but it would not open,she heard men screaming outside... **The door was locked from the outside.**

Only she, Mike and Eren know how to lock the door from the outside because there was a trick to do it.

 **'If Mike is supposedly to be "Dead" so...'** She thought.

 **"EREN? IF YOU ARE OUT THERE OPEN THIS DOOR! WHAT IS GOING ON ?!"** She shouted from inside the container.

Eren was on the other side of the door listening to what she screamed, he killed the two mercenaries who were outside. He thought to open the door and talk to the girl but he found that only make things worse.

 **"EREN! TELL ME YOU NOT KILLED MIKE! TALK TO ME THAT THIS IS LIE!"** He heard her scream.

 **"THEY LIED TO YOU NANABA, I DON'T HAVE KILLED MIKE!"** He shouted at her... _**A few seconds of silence.**_

 **"THEN MIKE IS REALLY DEAD?!"** She asked crying.

 **"YES, HE DIED IN MY ARMS..."** Eren was very sad now.

 **"THE VILLAGE BETRAYED US,THEY KILLED HIM AND PUT THE BLAME ON ME!"** He shouted.

 **"HOW THE VILLAGE BETRAYED US?! WHY THEY WOULD MAKE THAT!?"** She asked him... She knew something was not right

Eren know what to say but he's emotions would not let him think straight... The boy turned away from the door and left. Nanaba heard sound of footsteps moving away.

 **"EREN! EREN! WHERE YOU GOING?!,COME BACK HERE!"** She screamed knocking on the door but no answer came.

 **'He will run away?!'** She thought desperate.

 **'He could have killed Mike?!'** She don't know what to believe.

She just leaned against the door and slid to the ground, Rico who was awake because of the screaming was now close to her, the little girl threw herself into the arms of the older girl, Nanaba began to cry thinking of Mike as she held her sister.

 **III**

Eren ran and took advantage of the darkness to hide, he needed to get to the armory of steel mercenaries,it was not far, but many mercenaries was in the way, when he came close to the center of the village,he began to walk on the rooftops,several mercenaries were carrying the bodies that Eren had killed,after that he saw them bringing Mike's body,them put everything in a single hole and then set fire.

Eren could not believe it.

 **'They are burning Mike's body like garbage ?!'**

Eren felt very angry, this only fueled further his hatred.

 **"*(Yes boy, hate them, turn this place into a complete hell and burn them as they did with your friend!)*"** The voice spoke in his head, but this time he did not feel pain.

 **"Yes..."** Eren responded with green eyes of fire and a scary smile. The boy would put an end to everything, _**nothing in this village should survive**_.

 ***"The traitors must pay..."*** Eren responded with a Demonic voice.

 **"*(Yes, They need to pay!)*"** The giant wolf was near the boy.

Eren looked at the monster.

 ***"I don't need your help."*** The boy said seriously to the monster.

 **"*(Huh, what are you talking about?, I can lend you my power to slay them all boy)*"** The Demonic Wolf was confused

 ***"Do you really think I need your powers?... I'll show you who is the real Demon here."*** _**The wolf saw how the boy looked threatening.**_

 **"*(Boy... You are more interesting than I thought,you are worthy of being my User... I will do as you wish hahahahaha!.)*"**

 _ **The Demonic Wolf disappeared gradually with a creepy laugh.**_

Eren felt his body came back to normal, the boy don't understand why he had such "power" or why just him could see this wolf... if all of this was the fruit of his imagination or it was his inner demon... But he don't care, the boy didn't need him.

Eren saw how the men were preaching Eren posters around the village which was written "Criminal" many mercenaries were looking at the posters to know who should hunt. Eren continued on his way, arriving near the armory he saw five mercenaries, the boy could pass through without them to see him,but the boy wanted to begin his killing. Eren had throwing knives,Mina gave them to Eren like a present for what she have done to him a long time ago... she taught him how to use it effectively,from the top of a small house,Eren throwed two knives that hit two soldiers in the neck,the mercenaries fell dead on the floor... The other three don't have seen what happened.

Eren swooped down from the house and went to the bodies, he gathered his throwing knives and managed to find a grenade light and two big knives,they had firearms but Eren don't want to attract attention.

Eren saw the other men approaching, he pulled the pin of the light grenade and threw among the three men,they had no time to react, the grenade did a small explosion and a flash happened... They were blind, Eren take advantage of this and ran in their direction and gave well-aimed blows at their throats with knives,the others tree mercenaries fell dead on the floor... Eren had a lot of combat experience of all missions he had done as a mercenary... Most of the missions was A.A that delivered by mail to the small squad, they killed groups or people who were doing very bad things. Eren took the bodies of men and dragged them into a dark alley. Eren was now heading toward the weapons depot, had two more soldiers in it but Eren killed them easily with he's throwing knives, the boy has a lot of blood on his clothes.

Eren went to the back of the deposit and found a box with explosives... The most of them Eren himself had made,he took several explosives and began to put in a small bag that was on site.

 **"They messed with the wrong guy."** Eren said to himself as he picked up more and more explosives. When the bag was full, he took other's explosives and began plant them in hidden places in the deposit... after it,he get out to continue.

Eren now knew the village,he knew that she had already been attacked by other factions and groups seeking revenge, but were never able to do much damage because usually the mercenaries killed all for being accustomed to the climate and terrain, even Eren already protected the village from these attacks...

 **But if the attack came from within the village,they would be able to Defend her?. The boy wanted to know this, he thought with a deadly smile.**

Eren began to plant bombs in strategic places where people and mercenaries would run in a village attack,he done this running across the rooftops, the climate of this country helped Eren to hide, practically it was dark all the day, he killed a soldier here and there so he can continue to plant more bombs... when he had done,two hours passed,Eren had planted more than fifty bombs that each would have a explosion strength of at least three dynamite. Eren was pleased with his work.

The boy saw a commotion in the town center,someone found one of the bodies he had hidden,he was running out of time... Eren started running across rooftops to get close to the HQ of steel mercenaries, there were many mercenaries on site but nevertheless they were still few, most were patrolling the center of the village and trying to find the **"traitor".**

Eren saw what he wanted on the courtyard of the HQ... There were tree heavy Tanks **M1A1 Abrams** that were always stocked with ammunition and fuel in case of a village attack, Eren knew how pilot a Tank,everyone learned this during the training,it was in the case if the driver died.

Eren could easily get over the wall that have three meters and had barbed wire, he cut himself doing it, but he did not care, inside the courtyard the boy was slowly walking near the tanks,no one had see him,Eren managed to get the tank,he only need one of them, then he planted two explosives on the engine of other tanks, it would be enough destroy them. Eren climbed on the tank.

 **"HEY,SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO STEAL THE TANK!"** One of the mercenaries called

Eren opened the hatch and entered quickly and locked, all were now shooting at the tank.

Eren sat in the driver's seat and looked for the keys, he found them under the seat.

"What idiot leaves the key of a tank in it?" Eren asked ironic.

Eren put the key in the ignition and turned ...

 ***Trow Trow Trow Trow Trow Trow***

The noise that the tank was sending was too loud and was shaking, Eren walked to the middle of HQ courtyard with the tank, mercenaries entered on other's tanks ready to destroy the enemy Tank,but Eren pressed a detonator of distance .

 ***BOOM!* *BOOM!***

The other two tanks exploded and were on fire.

Eren switched places now and went to the bank of the shooter... He turned the canon and pointed to the HQ, Eren saw Keith who was looking out the window in disbelief, the boy pointed it directly at the man. Eren took the giant bullet of fifty kilos and placed inside the compartment and closed the hatch,It was loaded.

 **"BOOM!"** Eren shouted pressing the trigger of the canon.

 ***BOOOOM!*** The tank fired raising a lot of snow and lifting one of its sides.

 **/watch?v=BndcyFPE3QI**

A part of the HQ was destroyed with a single shot, Eren had flied into the tank because he was standing, he was half-deaf as well, he forgot to wear the ears protectors that were hanging,he took them now.

Eren opened the hatch and everything was hot, he took another ammunition and placed inside and closed the hatch. he pointed the gun to another part of the HQ and fired again.

 ***BOOOOM!***

Many pieces of the building flew...

He did the same thing, took off the ammunition used and put a new, pointed to the last integer part of the HQ and fired.

 ***BOOOOM!***

HQ broke and collapsed, Eren was pleased with that,the mercenaries threw grenades at the tank, but it was useless since it would have to be stronger explosives to destroy the shield of the tank.

Eren pointed the canon to the mercenaries who were trying to do something, he fired mercilessly, ten men were killed with a single shot, they were all riped in several parts.

 **"This village was judged by me and all were found guilty!... The penance will be Death!... The only survivors of this massacre will be Nanaba, Rico, Hannah, Moblit and Mina."**

 **Eren told to himself and done the first sickly judgment... he would do many other's in the future...**

The boy sat on the tank driver's seat and sped him through the small village streets to the center. A civilian woman was running from the tank, she had a child in her arms,she stumbled and fell to the ground... **Eren passed with the tank over her mercilessly killing the child and the woman.**

 **Eren don't care anymore,he wanted all dead,the leader like to kill family of the others?,everyone will pay to learn not to mess with him anymore.**

Arriving at center of the village,mercenaries were trying to destroy the tank,but Eren not let them get close, **Eren was shooting with he's tank on soldiers,civilians,children and even the elderly.**

The boy saw every soldier retreat to the weapons Depot to pick up explosives and missile launchers, the boy waited for the soldiers get inside of the deposit, when it was full of mercenaries,he pressed the detonator.

 ***BOOM*** A big explosion with mushroom cloud happened, all the explosives and weapons were destroyed in that explosion and many many people died.

Eren saw civilians running toward a bomb he had planted, he smiled devilishly and pressed the detonator.

 ***BOOM*** At least fifty civilians died in that explosion.

 **Eren continued his Genocide with he's tank that was firing and destroying houses and village buildings, he expected soldiers and civilians run for he's traps to explode them into pieces, the boy smiled as many people died...**

 **III**

Nanaba was scared inside the container, she heard a lot of explosions going on outside, she could not understand what was happening.

 **'The village is being attacked or started a war?'** She thought the attack would be the largest she had already seen,soo many explosions happen all the time...

 **It was not an attack or a war like Nanaba thought... but an Extermination.**

 **III**

Eren now had destroyed the whole village, everything was devastated, the only thing standing was the home of the leader... **Eren wanted to kill him personally**. The boy left the tank that was all damaged, it had already used all the ammunition of the tank, over fifty shots were made... Everything was on fire and destroyed, Eren saw bodies everywhere, **it really looked like a vision of Hell**. Eren went to a body of a soldier and took his weapo,it was a **PK Machine Gun 7.62 caliber** , the boy picked up the ammunition boxes and headed toward the leader's house, he was greeted by gunfire, the boy was hit in the abdomen,the bullet passed through his body... But he could stand the pain. he raised his PKM and started shooting.

 ***TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW***

Three soldiers died, Eren was come into the house and saw other soldiers, he killed all very precisely with his giant machine gun... Eren had killed ten soldiers inside the house. Now everything was quiet now.

Eren started to walk to the second floor and heard little whisper with his sharp ears, Eren went to the door and kicked it breaking it open, the boy heard screams of women and children, many civilians were inside the room.

 _ **'The mercenaries were protecting civilians?... No...'**_ Eren thought not buying the idea.

 **"Huh... I'll let you live if you tell me where is the leader of the village"** Eren tried to communicate with the people, **they were trembling with fear.**

They pointed to the ground where it had a small entrance, they were afraid and wanted to live, everyone knew the **"Wolf"**.

 _ **Eren with a Cynical smile raised his PKM for the innocent.**_

 **"I'am sorry,no one will survive... tell God and the Devil to leave me alone."**

 ***TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW TAW***

 _ **Eren was killing all the woman,children and elderly without mercy and remorse...**_

 **They were all dead now.**

Eren opened a small door on the floor,the boy saw the old leader shaking with fear... Eren took the old man by he's hair and pulled him out of the hole.

"What dirty thing to do... Hiding under civilian,are you sure that you actually had been a mercenary?"

Eren said throwing the old man with he's face on the innocent blood.

 **"WELL TAKE A GOOD LOOK! YOUR PIECE OF SHIT!,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR BEING AMBITIOUS!, DO YOU THINK THAT MONEY IS WORTH OF THIS?,I WILL SHOW YOU THE HELL!"**

The boy was angry... The old man saw the bodies of innocent children,women,old...

 **"Yo- YOUR MONSTER!"** The old man cried...

 ***POW***

Eren kicked the old man's head on the floor.

 **"YES, OF COURSE I AM THE MONSTER NOW!... I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU! YOU ARE FUCKING WORST THAN ME!... YOU KILLED PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE LEADER OF A SHIT VILLAGE FOR THE ETERNITY... YOU KILLED THE FATHERS OF RICO! YOU KILLED THE FATHERS OF MIKE AND NANABA!... YO- YOU KILLED MIKE!... "**

 _ **Eren was now crying, the old man took advantage of this and pulled out a knife that was hidden and stabbed the boy.**_

Eren stopped crying and looked down at the old man... He took the old man's face with one hand and dragged him out of the house.

 **"HAHAHA YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME WITH THIS SHIT?!"** The boy was **MAD**

Arriving outside, Eren held the old man sitting on the floor and made him look around seeing all the destruction.

 **"TAKE A GOOD LOOK! YOU DON'T HAVE NOTHING MORE, I DESTROYED ALL YOUR VILLAGE, YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG DOG,YOU FUCKING TRASH!"**

The boy gave a strong punch to the man's face, the old man was dropped on the floor, Eren took the knife that was stuck in his abdomen by the Leader, he went to the old man and made cuts on the arms, legs, stomach and chest... The old man cried out in pain. When Eren finished and saw that everything was ready he took the leg of the old and started to pull the skin off... **He was skinning the old man alive.**

The boy pulled hard,the old man writhed in pain,half of the skin was off the body, Eren began pulling the other side, the same thing, he pulled too hard to the skin all leave the body... **The old man was just rubbed raw now.**

Eren throwed the old skin in the fire that was nearby, then he came back and took the body and dragged the man up by the fire, he was still alive, but no longer had the strength to scream.

 **"HOPE YOU LIKE BBQ, BECAUSE I LOVE, EVEN MORE FROM SHITS LIKE YOU!"** _**Eren threw the body on the fire...**_

The old man twisted in the fire but soon stopped, **he was dead.**

Eren was all covered in blood and dirty... Eren fell to the ground and started squirming and laughing with his dementia.

 **"Hahahahaha I- I KILLED EVERYONE,EVERYONE!..."**

After a while the boy stood up,he knew where he had to go now, **he had to go to the red container.**

 **III**

 **/watch?v=x1sARwVsKcw** **(Put this pliz.)**

Nanaba now did not hear anything,the explosions were over, all was silent.

She wanted to see what was going on outside, but she was locked inside the container where Eren knew the secret of the door...

She heard footsteps approaching the container, she came closer to the door and started screaming.

 **"HELP! I'M STUCK IN HERE!"** The steps came toward the door when she was talking how unlock the door, the door was already unlock.

 ***CLICK***

She was frightened by it.

 **'Eren?!'** she thought on the boy.

The door opened to reveal a bloody, dirty boy, she was frightened by the appearance of him.

 **"Er- Eren?,What happened?!,why are you in this state?!** " She started to get desperate.

Eren motioned her to be quiet...

 **"Come out and you see what happened..."** The boy said wearily.

Nanaba did what he said, she took Rico and left the container but soon she became scared... Everything was destroyed, **she saw the center of the village in the distance was shining in the darkness on fire.**

 **"Wh- What happened?"** She asked the boy not believing what she was seeing... Its like a war happened... Eren had his back to her

 _ **"You don't understand yet?"**_ Eren turned to her, Nanaba saw the green eyes were with a maddening fire, Rico was frightened by the boy's eyes and condition.

 _ **"I- I killed everyone in the village... Just to make my justice!"**_ He said laughing.

She could not believe what she was hearing...

 **"What?! you killed all the people?!"** She asked indignantly,she knew what the boy could do...

 **"Ahh... I killed everyone with a Tank and explosives... I killed Mercenaries,children,men,women and old. They all killed Mike!."**

The boy spoke with his eyes on fire.

 **"No... You're crazy! You killed Mike!"** She was starting to cry.

 **Eren was hit on the bottom of his heart by that.**

 **"I DON'T KILLED MIKE! THE VILLAGE KILLED HIM NANABA!"** Eren shouted to the girl.

 **"YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY... YOU KILLED THEM ALL?! I'AM SURE THAT YOU KILLED MIKE ALSO!"** She shouted at him in response, Rico was frightened in the arms of Nanaba,she began to cry.

Eren drew his Desert Eagle and went to the girl, **he took one of her hands and put the gun and held the gun to his own head.**

 **"If you think it was me who killed Mike then shoot with this gun to my head now!"** He told her, Nanaba was frightened by it.

 **"FUCKING SHOOT NANABA!"** He Yelled, _**the girl don't know what to do.**_

 **"SHOOT!"** He shouted again,Nanaba released the hand gun and walked away from him...

 _ **He saw how the girl get away...**_

"That's what I thought ..." he said quietly. Nanaba sat on the floor shaking,she began to cry a lot.

Eren realized what he had done... He had no remorse for killing those people, but he had hurt one of the people he loved.

He went slowly to the girl... he tried to approach.

 **"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!,YOU ARE A CURSE THAT CAME TO THIS VILLAGE... I KNEW... I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU SINCE FIRST TIME I HAD SEE YOU!,YOU CAME TO DESTROY OUR LIVES!."** _**Nanaba cried the pain of the depths of her soul.**_

Eren was devastated about it... something inside him broke now, he knew he could not stay near Nanaba and Rico... **He had lost another family.**

 **"I'm sor-"** Eren was trying to apologize... But he was cut with a slap.

 ***PLAT***

 **"DISAPPEAR FROM HERE YOUR MONSTER! DISAPPEAR! NEVER GET ON MY WAY AGAIN!"** She kept screaming cursing him... Eren knew she was right.

 **He knew he was a complete monster.**

 _ **The boy walked away... He don't deserve to go near the girls again.**_

 **"I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE WORST WAY AS POSSIBLE AND BURN IN HELL!"** She screamed as he walked away.

Eren gave one last look at the girl ...

 **"Yes, I hope the Devil take me as part of his family."**

 _ **Eren left with tears streaming down his face... On that day he realized that revenge don't lead to anything... just generated more pain,realized that he would never be happy in he's life.**_

When the boy disappeared into the darkness, Nanaba keep crying on the floor for a while.

 **In this Day,Eren Jaeger had killed a thousand, two hundred and forty people with a Tank and several explosives scattered all around the small village.  
A complete Genocide.**

* * *

 **Days later...**

A.A was in he's **"base"** , he had already hacked several banks in Europe and no one could know who had done it, he had now given a break in he's virtual crimes... He was now playing on he's Playstation 2... He was playing **"The Punisher".**

A.A while playing he took the soda he had.

 ***Ding***

A.A realized that received a message on his mobile ... Only Eren had access to that number and it was still not the right time to sends a message,A.A decided to listen to while playing, it could be something urgent.

 **"Hello?... Ahh A.A a very serious thing happened... I don't know how I'm going to tell you this... You know what? Fuck it... I- I killed the entire village of mercenaries."**

 ***PLUSS***

A.A spat out all the soda he had on his mouth.

 **"YOU WHAT ?!"** A.A played the message again because he thought he did not hear it right.

 **"I- I killed the entire village of mercenaries."** A.A could not believe it.

He went to his computer and entered a NASA satellite, he zoomed in as far as the village would be locate ... he saw the entire village destroyed.

 **"What the Fuck?..."**

A.A changed the channel on he's TV and put on the news program... there it was the news **"Russia attacked by terrorists"** showed how the village was completely destroyed and that only two people survived, they showed the girl's face with a child in her lap A.A recognized them... **They were Nanaba and Rico that Eren spoked so much.**

 **"No... This can't be happening."** A.A was scared desperate.

The boy began typing on his computer to track this last call.

 **'I needed to locate quickly the boy,if someone find him first,it was all gone' A.A** **thought.**

 **"Why have you done that Eren?"** A.A wondered, he could not imagine how this kid destroyed a village of Mercenaries **alone**.

 **III**

Nanaba spent days and days with people asking questions to her, **people don't believe when she spoke that a single boy had done all that damage.**

At the end,the government blamed on a terrorist attack,some people said that Nanaba had gone crazy with everything that happened... **But she knew the truth.**

 **Some months later she had gained fifteen million of the government as indemnification of all mental and moral damage she had suffered**. She took that money and went to the only place where people would believe her. **She went to the base of B.H.W.O in Sweden**

Arriving on the place,Nanaba and Rico had never seen a country so beautiful and strange... It was too hot for her and the little girl.

She was received by Some men in black,she spoke to them but they don't understand... The men called a woman standing in the doorway, she spoked scratched Russian for Nanaba.

 **"What I can help?"** The woman asked.

 **"I would like to put a prize on the head of a man..."** she said

 **"Hmm... okay if you go straight in this hallway and go up those stairs you'll arrive at the place where you can do this..."** **B.H.W.O** had a facade of jewelry, but the true Business took place on the second floor.

Nanaba followed the path that the woman had explained, reaching the second floor she was barred by two brutes...

 **"Sorry ma'am, but this place is only for people with lots of money."** one of the men said making a gesture of money into it Nanaba understood and showed a black credit card, an elite which would know no bounds...

Men respected that and let her in, she was greeted by a woman.

 **"How can I help you ?"** Nanaba motioned she don't understand, the woman asked in Russian now.

 **"I want to put a prize on the head of a man"** she said, the other woman looked at her trying analyzes her.

 **"How do you know about this service?"** The woman asked.

 **"I... I'am the only survivor of the attack on my village of mercenaries in Russia"** she said sadly.

 **"Oh, oh god... You're that girl?,which is the name... Banana?"** The woman asked innocent

 **"It's Nanaba"** The girl corrected another angry woman.

 _ **"Yes, sorry... Sorry for what happened to your home... This little girl is Rico?,she is so cute."**_ the woman looked at the little girl who hid behind Nanaba, the blonde girl nodded positively

 _ **"You can come in, wait sitting on the chairs, soon will call you."**_

Nanaba did what the woman asked... Fifteen minutes later she was called.

She walked into a room where had a man on suit... The place was Luxurious

 _ **"Welcome to the B.H.W.O, I didn't expect to find the survivors of one of the worst attacks on Russia here... I'm sorry for what happened to your village."**_ The man spoke in Russian. Nanaba did not like how he spoked, he don't give a fuck for what happened to her village, but Nanaba would not talk bullshit.

The man motioned for her to sit in the chair.

 _ **"Well, what can I help?, My secretary said that you want to put a prize on head of a man..."**_ he said.

 **"Yes"** She took an envelope from the bag, opened and throwed the photos on desk of a **green-eyed boy** , **it was photographs of a person who destroyed her life...** **She had it because Mike took family photos... It made her sad...**

 **"Who is this guy?"** The man asked... Nanaba took a deep breath to calm down and started talking.

 **"It's Eren Jaeger, the one responsible for the attack on my village..."** she said, the man was surprised.

 **"So this kid did all that damage alone?"** the man asked

 **"Yes .. Look, I know it seems impossible, but I was there, I know what he did."** she answered.

 **"Calm down,I know that,Here where i work,I've heard several absurd stories... But all of them are true,I believe you."** She felt better with the man's response.

 **"So what would be the value you want to put on the head of that boy?"** he asked...

 **"Ten million"** She said,he was startled by it ...

 **"Wow Ten million?,are you sure you want to put it all on the head of a boy?"**

 **"Yes... I want him dead."** said Nanaba cold.

The man shook his head positively slowly, he took many leaves of a contract within a case.

 **"You will have to sign all this paperwork..."**

Nanaba signed everything that was written in Russian.

 _ **"Now I need you to give a nickname for the** **wanted** **boy..." the man said**_

Nanaba when hear this,she delivered a paper to the man, he opened and read it aloud.

 **"The Walking Apocalypse?" it was write in e** **nglish**

 **"This nickname is very strong... You sure you want to put this in the wanted poster of the boy?"** He asked.

 **"Yes, it fits him perfectly"** Nanaba knew she had to put a Nickname on Eren, she researched thinking of all the destruction and pain that boy had caused and got this name in English.

"All right, within a month he will be one of the most wanted men in the world..." The man shook Nanaba hand and said goodbye.

Nanaba was not satisfied in just put the head of Eren a prize, **She wanted Revenge.**

* * *

 **Present Day.**

 **16 April of the year 2015.**

 **One o'clock p.m**

Nanaba was smoking while cleaning her M60E4 **"Bethania"** from under a tree, all was calm,the sun was high and had no clouds... But a very delicious breeze knocked on the woman's face.

She wanted this peace to reign forever, but she knew she would have to go after that Monster, she had to kill him, she had trained all these years only to that,she smoked just because he made her stressed... If she don't make it on killing him,she would never have peace with herself.

 **'Why i don't pulled the trigger and killed him when i had the chance?' She was thinking on that scene that Eren put hes Desert Eagle on his head.**

 **she always make this question to herself... She don't know the answer.**

she wanted to Rico to keep studying to have a future,but she was stubborn,for several years Nanaba refused to train the girl with blond hair almost silver.  
Rico bothered Nanaba saying she wanted to be a mercenary,she spoke that a quiet life was not for her,She wanted to resume the Business of the family...  
Of course Nanaba and Rico were not hard was the old mercenaries,but they can make the services they get.

 **Nanaba didn't want to drag her little sister into this world of sick violence, but the girl didn't help...**

A shadow took the light of the sun of Nanaba, Rico was standing in front of her with a phone in hand.

 **"It's for you Nana..."** she said

Nanaba was intrigued, had long time since she receive any calls, she picked up the phone and answered.

 **"(Nanaba?)"** A distorted voice spoke

Nanaba had recognized who it was,hat same voice had told the whole story of Eren before he join the mercenaries... **That the boy was orphan and someone had done experiments with him. Sure that was sad,but it don't prevented Nanaba from hunting him.**

 **"Yes it's me, who is it?"** She acted Misunderstand.

 **"(It's me A.A, I need your help...)"** It was strange, she don't know who this person was or how he got this number, but he had something to with **The Walking Apocalypse.**

 **"What kind of help?"** She asked with interest.

 **"(Eren was captured...)" Her** **cigarette dropped...** _ **She could not believe her ears.**_

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION!: I'm sorry for the wait... but this chapter its 20,000 k words,its my longest chapter so far,so i think this**_ ** _compensate... It is like four chapters in one :V. Yes,this is the final chapter for the SIDE story,now we can go back to the real story. I writhed this chapter just to you know how fucked up Eren is... He is the real villain on this fic,yes, he's life made him like that,he had a curse where people die around him when they stay long near him. MOBLIT,HANNAH AND MINA WERE ALIVE!, but i think i'm going to use them on the sequel of this story... so much shit happened in this chapter,that i don't know what to say... Well keep supporting me with Reviews for my hard work. The next chapter will be at_ 03/10 _... Wait,why after two weeks?. well i need some rest,one week for me to do some things a need to do. i'm sorry about that._** **THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**


	13. Hiato, sorry

This story is going to Hiatos right now... I'm ain't gonna lie, i don't have the will to write anymore, i have the will to do nothing anymore, sorry for make you guys read this story until now, the only thing i feel now is shame for not completing this story, maybe some day i come back to this and end things right. i'm sorry, Thanks for all the support.


End file.
